Naruto: Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: After being captured by Madara Naruto activates a seal that ends up destroying his world. Being trained by the Ten-Tails, Ryuujin, Naruto spent over 1900 years cleaning up messes left in different dimensions by the fallout of his seal. Now he's in a world filled with devils, angels, and fallen angels. He needs to find the mess in this world and deal with it, if he can even find it.
1. Meet Naruto Phenex

Chapter I

**Hello people, ZuttoAragi here with yet another new story, I know I know. Don't worry, it won't be taking too much away from my other stories because this will be the only chapter for a while as I attempt to get the first chunk of Chains of Destiny finished. So for now this is all I've got and it's all you'll see for a while, sorry 'bout that. Either way hope you guys like it all the same so don't forget to tell me what you think about it. And since this is the first chapter there aren't any reviewer responses, go figure. :P**

* * *

The Fourth Great Shinobi World War had been long and bloody, both sides suffered heavy losses, but it was currently at its lowest point. Most of the Allied Shinobi Forces had completely destroyed when Madara and Obito summoned the Ten-tails. A heartbroken and weakened Naruto was easily captured.

The Ten-tails had reverted to its form as the Gedo Statue. Floating between its outstretched hands was Killer Bee, right before his body fell limply to the ground with Gyuki being absorbed. The last of the Gedo's four outer eyes opened.

Madara looked down at the pathetic sight of the Nine-Tails jinchuriki being restrained by Black Zetsu. He looked at Zetsu and nodded.

The half black, half white being walked forward pulling the blonde's unconscious form behind him. He reared back and tossed him into the air.

Right after he did, several purple, ethereal dragons shot from the Gedo's mouth and enveloped him as Madara and Obito began the absorption process.

The pain of Kurama being slowly sucked out of him was enough to awaken Naruto. He looked around to see the familiar faces of Madara and Obito, standing unaware to his conscious state. Taking advantage of this, he used what little strength he could muster and activated a seal on his left hand that he had created thanks to his reanimated father.

* * *

_The remainders of the shinobi forces, numbering a mere four hundred, had somehow managed to escape the onslaught by the Ten-tailed demon._

_Naruto was sitting on a stump with dull eyes, he had just witnessed Hinata give her life to save him not mere hours after her cousin Neji did the same. Naruto barely managed to look up as his father, Minato Namikaze, who had been reanimated by Orochimaru, walked over to him with a sympathetic expression._

_Naruto forced a weak smile and then continued to stare at the ground._

"_Hey, Naruto," Minato said, getting his son's attention. "I have an idea."_

_Narrowing his eyes, Naruto moved over slightly so his father could sit._

_Minato nodded and sat down pulling out a scroll. On it was a design similar to the key used to open the Nine-tails' seal. Naruto looked at in confusion and asked, "What's this?"_

"_It's something I came up with shortly before Obito attacked the village."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow as his father continued to speak._

"_It was to be a backup plan in case the Nine-Tails, or Kurama as you call it, got out. Unfortunately I wasn't able to finish it before the attack and had to use the Reaper Death Seal instead. Ironically enough, I had enough time inside the Reaper's gut to finish it," he ended with an embarrassed chuckle. His features became a little more sullen when he noticed his son's lack of emotion. He gave another sympathetic smile and said, "Naruto, holding it in like that won't help."_

_Naruto looked away and said, "I'm not holding anything in."_

_Minato sighed and pulled his son into a hug, and said, "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry, for all of this."_

_Hearing the pure unbridled emotion in his father's voice, Naruto couldn't stop and began to just cry into his shirt, returning his hug._

_Shortly after that, they worked on the seal together and finished it. It was a little later that Madara sealed Minato's reanimated body away during the last battle, leaving only the two jinchuriki and less than a dozen shinobi alive._

* * *

Naruto looked at his hand and his eyes started to water. He forced back the tears, clenched his fist, activated the seal and turned the seal on his stomach.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Obito called seeing the blonde's actions.

Kurama's chakra flowed away from his body a little more, before moving slower and slower. Eventually the flow stopped. Then the chakra jerked and it all started flowing into Naruto, causing him to shout in pain as all the chakra of the Ten-Tails flowed into him. All nine tailed-beasts having been assimilated and the Ten-tails awakening into its true form, the Ten-Tailed Dragon Ryuujin.

"NO!" Madara yelled, seeing Ryuujin's chakra flowing into Naruto's body, the eight open eyes and one partially open eye almost immediately snapping shut.

The two remaining Uchihas attempted to stop the flow along with Black Zetsu's help, but it was pointless, the chakra flow couldn't be stopped.

Unfortunately for everyone involved, the seal hadn't taken into account just how much chakra Ryuujin had. When the last of its chakra flowed into Naruto, there was almost immediate recoil. This recoil resulted in an astronomic level of energy bursting outward at once.

The burst completely annihilated the Elemental Nations, and the rest of the planet for that matter, along with all the others in that star cluster.

However, fragments of energy spread out to all corners of the galaxy and beyond.

* * *

Acting quickly, Ryuujin transported both itself and Naruto into a pocket dimension.

It took a long time, one hundred human years to be exact, but when Naruto did come to, he realized two things. One, he had a headache unlike anything he could ever imagine, he was fairly certain there was a hole in his head. The second, was a massive black dragon standing in front of him, or floating technically. Most of it jet black, causing it to visually meld with the inky blackness that comprised that dimension. Its eyes were a deep crimson color, with concentric circles outward, each circle having three tomoe on it. It had a pair of large wings with the tissue lining them being a pale brown-grey color. The same color appeared on the underside of its hands, its lower jaw, its neck, and chest and stomach. The color also appeared on the underside of its tails.

Naruto looked at the tails and his eyes went wide with shock and fear.

"**I see you've not only awakened, but realized who I am,"** the dragon said in a deep, gravelly voice that sounded fittingly demonic.

"You, you're…you're the-" he was cut off by it speaking.

"**Yes. I, am the Ten-tailed Dragon, Ryuujin,"** it said with a mock bow.

"B-but…how?" he asked.

"**Simple, right before the backlash of my chakra created a black hole, I transported us to my own pocket dimension. Now, boy, this may shock you, but you've been asleep for over one hundred years,"** it said plainly.

Naruto's expression matched his feelings, shock and disbelief, "But how!? I shouldn't be able to live that long!" he shouted.

Ryuujin huffed, **"**_**You're**_** the one that sealed me inside of you. A side-effect of the sealing method gave you immortality, at least within my dimension. Now, I've been witness to other worlds in need of your particular…talents. Unfortunately the time you are needed in each is still far off. So for the centuries we have in between I will train you with the accumulated knowledge of my progeny which they ascertained over their admittedly short lives."**

"Progeny? Wait! You mean Kurama and the others!?"

Ryuujin nodded, his red eyes staring at Naruto.

"Then! Then, what happened to them!?" he shouted in fear.

"**The seal resulted in their minds being melded with my own, returning to my original consciousness, albeit added to by their memories and emotions,"** Ryuujin responded.

"But," Naruto said defeat starting to claim his mind, "But…but I had just become friends with Kurama," he said, tears edging at his eyes.

Ryuujin sighed and brought a clawed finger towards Naruto, a single claw being the same size as the boy himself, pointing to his heart, **"Kurama still exists within you, and by proxy me. One of the abilities you will gain is to be able to summon each of my progeny for short periods with their personalities intact. But that is for later. We will begin your training now. And since you are immortal here, your body will not tire, get hungry or thirsty, nor need periods of rest."**

"These other worlds you'll send me to, will anyone I know be there?" Naruto asked as a greyish blue floor-like surface appeared below them.

Ryuujin crossed its arms in thought and rubbed its chin with one of its tails. After a moment of thinking, it cracked an eye at Naruto and said, **"Doubtful. But, you will find others there to form bonds with. But considering the effects of my surging chakra and your seal it's not unreasonable that some of the sterner of your peers may have survived. Though it is unlikely that any of those who are your friends live."**

With a downcast expression, Naruto nodded slowly and prepared to train with Ryuujin.

* * *

In addition to his training with Ryuujin Naruto spent several hundred years going to different universes taking care of problems that arose due the destruction of his own.

After his most recent journey he spent fifty years in Ryuujin's internal dimension before Ryuujin suddenly stopped.

Naruto stood up straight and looked at the giant dragon and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ryuujin looked off to a random direction and then back to Naruto and said, **"I've discovered another dimension that's had its natural progression altered. It's time for you to go."**

Naruto nodded and said with a tired sigh, "So how's this journey going to start out?"

Ryuujin gave a fanged grin and said, **"I don't want to spoil the surprise."**

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Ryuujin simply grinned as Naruto felt the ground beneath him disappear as he plummeted down.

* * *

Naruto began to fall through a purple tunnel of energy, then noticed his body started to shrink and he realized what was happening, he was deaging. He grumbled at Ryuujin's lacking sense of humor.

* * *

Eventually the darkened tunnel received a pinpoint of light that Naruto saw get brighter until he was quickly shot out of the tunnel and into a strange looking world.

The sky was a pale brown with clouds that matched in their dull color. The ground below him looked dry and barren, with withered trees and dried rocks everywhere. The last thing he noticed were large castles off in the distance, though one was closer than the rest.

However that all became mute as Naruto noticed one key detail, the clouds were right above him with nothing under him; he was high in the sky. As he plummeted down at meteoric speeds he shouted, "DAMN YOU RYUUJIN!"

The dragon merely chuckled at his misfortune.

* * *

Back in the world Naruto had just arrived in, a large castle nearby was home to a woman who appeared to be only in her early twenties with blonde hair done up in a regal style with many ornaments in it and dark blue eyes wearing a royal dress. She held a goblet of a red drink swirling it with a content smile. Her eyebrows raised when she noticed something reflecting off her glass. With a curious look she turned to the sky and saw a bright object falling quickly. She blinked curiously then turned into the room she was standing next to and called out, "Dear! I think you need to see this!"

A man in a royal suit with short blonde hair and a small beard walked over with a sigh and asked, "What is it now love?"

She lazily pointed to the sky.

He looked up to the sky with a raised eyebrow and examined the horizon until he released a confused groan when he saw the falling object.

"What are you too looking at now?" a haughty voice asked as a young man with short blonde hair that had a prominent cowlick, dark blue eyes wearing a simple maroon suit joined the other two on the balcony.

Puzzled, the older man pointed to the sky and said plainly, "That."

The younger man looked up at the falling light with a bored expression and said, "Oh. Should we go investigate when it lands?"

The older man nodded and said, "Probably."

* * *

Back in the sky, Naruto was plummeting fast and had to think of a way to make his landing a little less deadly. The best thing he could come up with was to copy a shinobi of his time. Acting instantly, he coursed as much lightning chakra through his body as he could. Soon enough he successfully encased himself in a weak lightning shell right before he collided with the ground; launching a massive cloud of dust and debris.

* * *

"Well, it landed," the older man said plainly.

Nodding, the woman caused a red-orange, complex circle appear below their feet and the group sunk into it.

* * *

Back in the open field, Naruto sat up with a groan, rubbing his sore head. "That wasn't funny you bastard," he growled out.

"_**Heh, but it was funny. You just can't appreciate it,**_**"** the dragon replied comically.

"Screw you," Naruto snarled. His attention shifted when he became aware of an orange glow at the top of the crater he made.

* * *

At the light, the magical circle the blonde woman made appeared and she along with the two men beside her. The three looked down in the large crater and saw a young boy with short, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks wearing an orange hoodie with blue sleeves and black pants.

The older man turned to the younger and said, "Riser, go check on the boy."

Riser nodded and slid down the wall of the crater and walked over to Naruto, who was sitting down in the middle. He looked at him and asked, "You alive?"

Naruto flattened his expression and deadpanned, "You tell me."

Riser grunted and then turned to the others, cupped a hand to his mouth and shouted, "He's alive!"

The older man nodded and replied, "Bring him up here!"

Riser nodded and turned to the other blonde and said, "Come with me."

Naruto looked around and thought, '_Not like I've got any better options. At least this way I can try to figure out where I am._' He simply nodded and stood up to follow Riser.

* * *

As they reached the top, the two adults looked at him and the woman sighed and asked, "What should we do with him?"

The older man sighed and said, "I'm not sure. We need to figure out what pillar he's from, that or who his king is."

The woman nodded and walked forward to Naruto gracefully and asked, "Tell me young one, what family do you hail from?"

Naruto began to sweat as he tried to answer her and decided amnesia would be an acceptable excuse. He made a childish frown and said, "I don't know."

The woman sighed and asked, "Well do you know who your king might be?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering what she meant and simply shrugged.

Again she sighed and said, "That's unfortunate." She turned to the older man and said, "He has no memory of his family or peerage. What should we do?"

The man folded his arms and tapped a finger as he thought.

Naruto frowned in concern as the three remained silent.

Eventually the man sighed and said, "Well, I suppose we take him with us."

Riser gave a disbelieving breath and said, "You can't be serious? As far as we know he's just some stray."

Naruto wasn't sure of the significance of the word stray but figured it wasn't a positive term.

The older man narrowed his eyes and said, "Not really. But if we leave the kid here he'll get eaten by another stray, so we can at least do something with him."

The woman nodded and said, "I agree. Besides, the boy is absolutely adorable."

Naruto sweat-dropped at her comment but figured he could at least get some useful information.

Riser sighed and said with a shrug, "Fine, but I'm not dealing with taking care of him."

The older woman smiled sweetly and said just as sweetly, "Oh? You'll do whatever I tell you to."

Riser gulped and said shakily, "Y-yes mother."

Naruto took a moment to take in the information and then dropped his jaw. He just called this woman mother and yet she looked no more than six years older than Riser himself. After recovering from his shock, Naruto became aware of someone nearby. He turned to see the other man, who he assumed was Riser's father, kneeling next to him, scanning him up and down with a hand on his chin. Naruto backed away uncomfortably as the man stood up with a grin.

He then said, "He even looks like a Phenex!"

Riser's mother chuckled and said, "Yes, I suppose he does, but for now we need to figure out what he knows and how powerful he is."

Riser's father nodded and stuck out his hand to Naruto and asked, "Want to come along?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Sure."

* * *

Taking him along an obviously well-traveled path, the Phenex's and Naruto arrived at a large gothic castle that Naruto could only whistle in astonishment at.

Riser's father motioned to the door and Naruto followed them in. As they approached, the guards bowed and said, "Welcome home Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex."

Naruto looked at the two and thought, '_So, they're nobility. Hopefully I can figure out just where the hell I am with their help. Of course if a certain someone wouldn't always speak so cryptically I wouldn't be in this mess._'

Chuckling, Ryuujin said, **"**_**But it's so much fun to watch you squirm.**_**"**

Naruto grumbled and responded, '_Shut up._'

As they entered the large castle, Naruto found himself quite impressed with the wide and tall halls adorned with many large, ornate chandeliers, impressive paintings and other ornate objects along the walls and ceilings.

"Impressed?"

Naruto quickly turned his head to the source of the voice, Lady Phenex. He nodded and said, "Yeah, it's…massive."

Lady Phenex chuckled and said, "I suppose it is." She turned to Lord Phenex and said, "Shall we take him to Yubelluna to check on his possible heritage?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yes, let's do that."

* * *

With that said, the Phenex heads took Naruto to a room near the back with a set of double doors. When they entered Naruto saw the space was a large library that seemed to go on forever. The blonde was tempted to launch a Sand Eye to spy the place out but since he didn't know if the Phenexes could sense chakra or not he decided it was best not to risk it and continue to play the ignorant child role; considering he had such great practice when he actually was a child.

Lord Phenex looked around for something, growing further annoyed as he could not find it. Eventually he sighed and shouted, "Yubelluna!"

Eventually a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back with one side of her face covered by bangs and the other bang fell near the top of her skirt matching eyes wearing a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic with gold accents that revealed much of her cleavage and was held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels and a pale blue skirt with open sides, over all of that she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents along with matching pauldrons, lastly she wore a black headband with a red-orange jewel that kept her hair in place and purple lipstick.

Despite his age and having seen many women in his time Naruto couldn't help but admire her along with the elegance she seemed to exude.

The woman walked over to Lord Phenex and said, "You wished to see me my lord?"

Lord Phenex nodded and answered, "Yes, we found this child outside the castle and know little to nothing about him."

Chuckling, Yubelluna said jovially, "Found him outside? What, did he fall from the sky?"

A moment of silence from everyone present caused her to sweat-drop and say, "Oh…I see. Carry on."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Like I was saying, we found him outside the castle and he has no memory of who he is or what house he's from. So what we want you to figure out if he has an evil piece or not, that way if he does we can return him to his master."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_Master? What am I, a dog?_'

Yubelluna nodded and asked, "What if he doesn't have an evil piece?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "In that case see if he has any house markings. If not, then that would leave only one possibility."

Yubelluna nodded and looked at Naruto and said, "A stray."

In his mind Naruto shouted, '_Would you stop talking about me like I'm a damn dog!_'

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "If that's the case then he may be young enough for other solutions."

Lady Phenex then added, "Another possibility is that he is from one of the houses but was discarded."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yes, that is a possibility as well." He then looked at Yubelluna and said, "So, why don't you begin?"

Yubelluna nodded and looked at Naruto and said, "Why don't you come here?"

Naruto nodded and walked forward.

Yubelluna knelt down and put her hand over his chest. At that point her hand began to glow.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and thought, '_That's just like the Healing Jutsu._'

After a moment Yubelluna pulled her hand away and said, "There's no evil piece inside of him, so he's not somebody's servant."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "I see. Then check him for a house marking."

She nodded and said, "Boy, give me your hand."

Naruto nodded and extended his hand, which she grasped in her own. The moment she did that he thought, '_Wow, her skin's so soft._' Watching her expression as she examined his hand caused the image of a woman with black hair similar to Yubelluna's flashed into his mind.

She examined his hand for a moment and then sighed. She looked at Lord Phenex and said, "There's no clan marking, so if he is from one of the houses he wasn't marked."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Then I suppose we should decide what to do with him." He looked over to Naruto and saw his curious expression and asked, "Something on your mind?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, I don't understand any of what you're all saying."

Lord Phenex sighed and said to his wife, "Well, I suppose if we can determine what he knows about the world then we can decide what to do."

She nodded and asked Naruto, "Tell me, do you know what devils are?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then narrowed his eyes in thought, '_I need to answer carefully. That term could mean something vastly different here than the others. Guess ignorance is the best game for now._' Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I don't."

Lady Phenex sighed and said, "I see. Well then dear, I'd say that since his knowledge base seems so small, leaving him to fend for himself isn't an option."

Lord Phenex nodded and knelt down to Naruto and pulled something out of his pocket. Naruto recognized it as a chess piece and the man said, "Why don't you lie down?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Okay." He laid down and Lord Phenex placed the piece, a pawn, over Naruto's chest. The piece began to glow and sink into his chest.

* * *

Ryuujin saw this and said, **"They're trying to bind the boy to them with this thing. Tch, I don't think so."**

* * *

Lord Phenex concentrated and then something he didn't expect happened. The piece came back out and shattered. He raised an eyebrow and said, "That isn't supposed to happen."

Trying again he placed a hand over the pawn and Naruto's chest as it sank in and heard a voice shout, **"**_**This is not your pawn!**_**"**

At that point Lord Phenex was shot backwards by a blast of energy.

"Dear!" Lady Phenex shouted and ran to his side as Yubelluna looked at the boy curiously. Lady Phenex knelt at Lord Phenex's side and asked, "What just happened?"

Lord Phenex looked at his hand which was lightly burned and said, "I'm not sure, but…I think he may have a sacred gear, that or something else. Because, something rejected the evil piece."

Naruto frowned and thought, '_What did you do?_'

"_**That man was going to use that chess piece to bind you as his servant to his command. I would much rather you be free, plus you wouldn't be able to find this dimension's aberration if you're bound to someone else's will like an incarnation,**_**"** Ryuujin said in an annoyed tone the blonde hadn't heard since he fought a demon made of thousands of other demons.

Lady Phenex helped her husband up and asked, "So, then what shall we do with him?"

Lord Phenex said quietly, "If he has a gear or if that other thing is powerful enough, letting him fall into the claws of another clan, especially the house of that insufferable redhead, would be of great disadvantage to us. So it may actually be to our benefit to make him a Phenex."

Lady Phenex was at first surprised by his suggestion but after thinking on it for a moment nodded and said, "I agree. Allowing him into the same house as the Lucifer would be bad for us."

Naruto had flowed chakra to his ears and listened to their conversation and wanted to shout, '_So they just want to use me. Heh, might as well try to turn it around._'

Nodding Lord Phenex stood and walked over to Naruto and asked, "So, I have a proposition. Would you like to join the house of Phenex?"

Naruto stood up and said, "Are you sure? I don't even know where I am."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Of course. You're out here on your own without anyone to take care of you and you don't even know who your family is. So I say we could adopt you into the family of Phenex. That way you at least have somewhere to call home."

Naruto was almost impressed with the sincerity in his voice. He nodded and said, "Sure."

Lord Phenex smiled and said, "Good, now stick out your hand and we will give you the mark of the phoenix."

Naruto nodded and stuck out his left hand. Lord Phenex put his hand over top of Naruto's and flowed energy between them. Naruto winced as he felt a burn on his palm. When Lord Phenex pulled his hand away Naruto saw a symbol that appeared on his hand, pulsated for a few moments and then faded away. He looked from his hand to Lord Phenex and back.

Lord Phenex chuckled and asked, "Guess you've never seen a clan marking?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "So what now?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Now we begin education. You will learn about the rules and history of the Underworld."

"Underworld?" Naruto asked.

Lord Phenex nodded again and said, "Yes, the world we live in is called the Underworld. It is one of three that are interconnected. The total three are the Underworld, Heaven, and the Human world, or Earth."

Naruto sweat-dropped and asked, '_Is there an Earth in every dimension?_'

"_**Seems like it,**_**"** Ryuujin said plainly.

Naruto nodded and asked, "So, what happens right now?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "For now we need to break the news to Ruval and Riser and then we will start on your education, I think the first part is finding you a room."

Naruto nodded in acceptance.

Lord Phenex turned to Yubelluna and said, "Could you find Shuriya for me? I need to find a room for…I just realized I don't know you're name."

Naruto nodded and said, "Oh, my name is Naruto."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Then I suppose from now on it's Naruto Phenex."

Naruto nodded and moments later a woman with shoulder length brown-red hair that framed her face with light blue eyes wearing a black French maid outfit with a halter top, a choker and a deep v-neck down to her abdomen that revealed much of her cleavage with elbow length black fingerless gloves that had a single hoop over her middle finger to hold them in place along with a corset and short frilled shirt with high-heeled shoes walked in and bowed and said, "You called Lord Phenex?"

He nodded and motioned to Naruto and said, "Yes, we've…adopted a new member of the family and I would like you to show him to a room."

Shuriya looked at Naruto and said with a giggle, "My, he's a cute one."

Lord Phenex laughed and said, "You think? Alright, Naruto, go with Shuriya, she'll show to where you'll be living."

He nodded and followed Shuriya out to the hallway.

Lord Phenex's smile dropped and Yubelluna asked, "My lord, is something wrong?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. That boy most certainly has a sacred gear. And I'm fairly certain that it has a connection to a dragon. I would say it's best we keep him safe for now. I can only imagine what the Baels would do."

"What about the Gremorys?" Lady Phenex asked.

Lord Phenex thought for a moment and said, "Perhaps, it might be smart to have a Satan on our side for this one. But for now let's keep this quiet, we need to be sure how much of an imbalance this one's going to cause. Also, go get Shugita for me."

Yubelluna nodded and said, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Naruto was following Shuriya to a room near the back of the castle and she motioned to a door next to her and said, "This will be your room young lord."

Naruto frowned and said, "Young lord?"

Shuriya nodded with a smile and said, "Yes, you are the son of the head of the Phenex household and thus are one of the young lords of the Phenex house."

Naruto's frown deepened and he said, "I don't like those titles. Just call me Naruto. And if you find that objectionable then consider that an order."

Shuriya blushed and then said with a smile, "Of course, Naruto. So, would you like help setting up your room?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then said with a shrug, "Sure, I can't imagine I'd know what to do with such a fancy room." And that was the truth since in all his life he'd never been part of a royal family.

* * *

Lord Phenex sat in the large library as an old man wearing a red hooded cloak with gold bordering walked in. Most of his face was obscured by the hood but his grey hair and lengthy beard were visible. He walked over to Lord Phenex and asked, "You wished to see me my lord?"

Lord Phenex looked up and said, "Ah, Shugita, I've been waiting for you. I've got an interesting problem that could use your…expertise."

The old man nodded and asked, "What is this problem?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "There's a new addition to the family, don't ask the specifics but just know there's a very good chance he has a sacred gear."

"Ohhh, is that so? And what makes you say that?" he asked.

"I sensed a special power within him when I attempted to give him an evil piece," he answered.

"Wait, attempted?" Shugita interrupted.

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yes, I attempted to give him an evil piece and it was forced out and then destroyed. I then tried another and it too was forced out, but that time something spoke to me and made its opinion on the matter quite well-known."

"Spoke? A sacred gear with a consciousness, only the longinus gears have that," the old man said in surprise.

Lord Phenex smirked and said, "I'm aware of that. I am also aware that had anyone else discovered this and him they would have attempted to make him into a tool or weapon. I hope to do the opposite, I also wish to hide the existence of same so that he can live a relatively normal life. Well, as normal as a Phenex can."

Shugita nodded and asked, "So what exactly is it you wish my help with?"

"I wish to know which gear it is to know what we're dealing with and keep it under wraps," Lord Phenex said.

Shugita nodded and said, "Of course my lord."

Lord Phenex stood and said, "If you'll come with me I'll take you to him."

Shugita nodded and followed the man.

* * *

In Naruto's room, he was looking around the room, amazed at the architecture of the room. Starting from the door, to the left was a large wardrobe with two tall doors with multiple drawers underneath that stopped roughly a foot from the ground. Next to that was a wide and short dresser with a tall thin mirror in the middle. In the corner was a door to what he assumed was the bathroom. The middle of the opposite wall had a set of wide double glass doors leading to a balcony with the next wall being home to the large bed with an ornate cloth hanging above it on the tall bed posts. He couldn't help but whistle at the design of the room, a stark contrast to the outside world which resembled a wasteland.

"What do you think? If there's anything that you feel is lacking we would be happy to provide it," Shuriya said.

Naruto turned and said, "No, I'm fine with all of this. I am actually quite impressed."

Shuriya giggled and said, "Really? This room is rather modest in comparison to most. Anyway, as per custom I will be your personal maid from now on. So if there's anything you need simply ask."

Naruto nodded and said, "I think I'm good."

Shuriya nodded as well when there was a knock at the door. "Would you like me to get that?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I'll get it." He opened the door to see Lord Phenex and Shugita standing outside.

Naruto noticed the subtle stiffening Shugita did when the old man noticed him but thought nothing of it and said, "Something you need?"

Lord Phenex shook his head and said, "Nothing extreme, just a quick checkup by Shugita."

Naruto frowned and asked, "Wasn't I just checked on by Yubelluna?"

Lord Phenex laughed and said, "I know, but after this one you'll be done and ready to get started. Shugita, if you would."

The old man nodded tremulously and said, "Just…stand still."

Naruto did so and watched Shugita do the same thing as Yubelluna, except instead of Shugita's being similar to the Healing Jutsu hand, his was the Healing Jutsu. He kept an eye on his chakra network and body as he noticed Shugita attempted modifications. The one that caused Naruto to become suspicious was when the old man attempted to stop the blonde's heart.

"_**Be careful of this one Naruto. He seems to have some knowledge of medical jutsu. It's possible this dimension's aberration taught it to him,**_**"** Ryuujin said.

Naruto gave a mental nod as Shugita pulled away and said, "My lord, I can't find a sacred gear."

Lord Phenex raised an eyebrow and asked, "Seriously? Are you certain?"

Shugita nodded and said, "Yes, there's no trace of a sacred gear. However, there is a trace of something else; I can't say what it is but there's something there."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Well…thanks anyway Shugita. I can handle it from here."

Shugita nodded and said, "Yes my lord." With that the old man left and Lord Phenex sighed heavily.

He then looked at Naruto and said, "I suppose it's time to induct you into devil society. I'll start from the beginning by explaining the history of the three factions, devils, angels, and fallen angels. The angels are our enemies but it's the fallen ones you need to worry about."

"Fallen ones?" Naruto questioned, trying to figure it out.

Shugita nodded and said, "Yes. Fallen angels. They are angels who used to serve God and whose actions were determined to be more devilish than angelic by Him so he sent them out from Heaven. As a result, they try to earn His favor by attempting in increasingly insane ways to destroy us, believing that doing so would ingratiate themselves to Him."

Naruto nodded and thought, '_So, there's a three way war going on then? With the factions consisting of angels, devils and fallen angels. Where the hell have you dropped me?_'

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **"**_**A strange world, that much I can tell you. I simply dropped you in, I never expected you to be adopted by a family of devils.**_**"**

'_Right,_' Naruto retorted. He looked up at Shugita and asked, "What else do I need to know?"

"Right. Well, like I said we've been involved with a many thousand years long war between the other two factions. Despite having a common enemy, the angels and fallen angels still end up quarreling from time to time. The war's actual origins have been lost to history, all we know now is that we are fighting. More importantly, I need to tell you about our society, not some age old conflict of attrition. Devil society is organized into seventy-two clans called pillars. In reality though, only thirty-four of these seventy-two are currently active. And of those thirty-four, there are really only five you need to worry about. Sitri, Astaroth, Glasya-Labolas, Gremory and of course Phenex," Shugita said in a clearly rehearsed lecture.

Naruto nodded and asked, "Why those five specifically?"

Shugita chuckled and said, "Curious one, aren't you? Well, to answer that question, these five pillars are important for various reasons. First is Phenex, naturally since you've been adopted into the clan it's important you learn its history and customs. As for the others, those clans have members as the Four Great Satans."

"Four Great Satans?" Naruto asked.

Shugita sighed and said, "You really do not know much do you? The Four Great Satans are the leaders of devil society. They are the ones who command almost all of our society's power. While the individual clans can make their own laws separate from the Satans, any laws the Satans impose are non-negotiable. The laws they set are imposed upon all clans regardless of traditions and ideals. They are the devils' oligarchy, we can essentially do as we please but any laws they set we are required to follow, though some of the craftier members of the political side of the pillars have made laws worded just right to go around their laws. But the Satans almost immediately quash them."

Naruto nodded and said, "Right, I think I understand that."

Shugita chuckled and patted Naruto on the head saying, "Good boy, you learn quickly. Now, that's enough lecture. You need to get used to your surroundings first, we'll worry about your mind later."

Naruto grumbled at the elderly man's actions but didn't argue, he could explore the area under the guise of playing like a child. It would not only give him a good idea of the castle's set up but also allow him to gauge his current body's abilities.

As Shugita left Naruto turned to Shuriya and asked, "What now?"

Shuriya giggled and said, "Well now, you get to play. I'll give you a general tour of the castle if you like, or you may simply explore on your own and I'll be sure to keep you away of from places you shouldn't be."

Naruto nodded and immediately took off out the door at blazing speed.

Shuriya became slightly disheveled and said, "Wow, he's fast." Sighing she decided to follow after him.

* * *

Naruto ran through the halls with his arms out to his side like a child, laughing as he ran. As he did he thought, '_Despite the size I'm able to get up a pretty good speed in this child body. Not bad, it seems whoever built this place also loved arches._'

He paled when he saw a cart coming down a perpendicular hall and knew he was going to hit it. '_Well, not better time than now to test my jumping ability,_' he thought lamely. Nearing the cart, he launched himself off his left foot, lifted and curled his legs as he went overtop the cart, the two maids pushing it almost in awe that such a young child had such strength and dexterity as he landed on both feet simultaneously and continued on unfettered.

Shuriya soon found the two slackjawed maids and asked panting, "Did you…see a…a blonde child run through here?"

The two maids weakly pointed down the hall.

Shuriya huffed loudly and said, "Aaaauuuu, how's he so fast!? I need some help with this." Sighing she took off after the child.

* * *

Lord Phenex walked out of his room with crack of his neck and watched as Naruto blurred past with a perplexed look. Seconds later Shuriya followed behind slowly.

She saw him and bowed and asked, "Lord Phenex did you-"

Without letting her finish he pointed down the hall and said, "That way."

"Thank you," she said with another bow and ran off.

Lord Phenex blinked in confusion then said, "Well, our newest member seems energetic. Perhaps I should consider giving him a queen to keep him under control, like a big sister." He looked down the hall and saw Yubelluna walking down the hall as a light bulb clicked on and he called, "Yubelluna, can I speak to you?!"

The purplette beauty turned in confusion as he approached.

* * *

Shuriya slowly ran out of a large, opened double door that lead to an outdoor balcony panting heavily. She stopped momentarily to catch her breath and then began walking to the edge to scold Naruto but stopped when she saw the starry look in his eyes and stopped.

Naruto had himself perched on a high balcony in the Phenex castle overlooking a vast majority of the underworld, and was amazed by the sight. It was a seemingly endless expanse that he could only somehow describe as something between a wasteland and a paradise for the animal instincts still lingering from his true youth.

Shuriya walked over to the boy and said, "Do you like what you see?"

Naruto turned abruptly and said, "Yeah, it seems like wasteland but something just calls me to it."

She nodded and said, "Well of course, it is the home to all devils. It isn't as beautiful as the human world, at least from what I've heard since I've never been there."

Naruto tilted his head and asked, "Really? So you couldn't tell me anything about it?"

She shook her head and said, "No sadly. But…I might know someone who could if you're interested."

"Who?" he asked.

"A friend of mine. He's been to the human world several times with the Gremory clan. Though we will need to get permission from Lord Phenex as well as an escort," Shuriya said.

Seeing a perfect chance to collect intel Naruto nodded emphatically and said, "Yeah, yeah! Let's do that!"

Shuriya chuckled and said, "Yes, yes. Just let me go get the go ahead from Lord Phenex as well as a desired escort."

Naruto tilted his head and said, "Desired escort?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, each member of the Phenex clan receives someone to be their body guard out in public as well as a personal maid. I am your maid and we will go choose your guard. Later however. For now you need to become acquainted with this house before going to another."

Naruto nodded as she walked off and thought, '_Wonderful, a new chance to collect information. The quicker I can find this dimension's aberration the quicker I can leave this crazy place…though I am hoping I don't end up repeating my events with Kakashi, because that could complicate things._'

"_**I wouldn't worry too much. You'll figure something out, hopefully a little less explosive than what happened with that man…considering you ended up turning him into a bomb several times over,**_**" **Ryuujin teased.

'_Hey! I said that wasn't my fault!_' Naruto argued.

* * *

After making his way back to his room, Naruto decided to take stock in what he could transport from Ryuujin's dimension to his current inhabitance.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto awoke to the realization he was not alone in the room. He cracked his eyes to look around and realized who it was. Shuriya, his maid. He sat up with a yawn and droned out, "Heeeyyyy…what are you doing here?"

Shuriya said calmly, "I'm your personal maid. As a result it is my duty to ensure your safe and comfortable awakening as well as making sure everything for the day's events are prepared. I am also to assist in your…morning routines as well. Though at such a young age you probably have no idea what I mean."

Naruto looked at her flatly and said, "I'm young not retarded I know exactly what you mean. I wake up just fine and will suffer in silence if I don't. I like that other part however…as far as my 'morning routines' are concerned I'd like to do those myself."

Shuriya frowned and asked, "Are you certain? I may be able to help in choosing your outfit, or helping you wear it or-"

Naruto interrupted saying, "NO, I'll get ready just fine." He then mumbled, "Besides, I don't like the idea of having a servant."

Shuriya tilted her head and said, "What was that?"

Naruto shook his head and jumped to the floor saying, "Nothing, think I can have some candy?"

Shuriya giggled at him and said, "Sorry, candy isn't for breakfast."

Naruto simply gave a toothy grin as she left and sighed. He then narrowed his eyes and muttered, "I'm fine with having a maid, but a slave is too much."

* * *

Naruto found himself at the long table for the Phenexes and again cursed Ryuujin for giving him such small stature. Sighing he merely shoveled his food then ran over to Shuriya and asked, "So, when are we going to see this friend?"

Shuriya smiled and said, "Later young master. For now you need to put on more appropriate attire, and you need to choose a guard for yourself. Though if you like I can do that part."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, that grownup stuff is too much."

Shuriya merely laughed and said, "I see…well then get changed and I will get everything ready. We should be ready to go within the hour."

Naruto nodded and took off at his same pace as before, still astonishing Shuriya that a child that size, even a devil, could move so quickly and with such agility.

* * *

Naruto returned to his room and decided to look through the clothes he was given by his "parents" and sighed in disappointment as there was nothing orange. Eventually he decided on a relatively simple outfit. It was a white shirt with gold trim on the sleeves that extended to his elbows with a slightly raised collar that he chose to fold over and a pair of white pants with intricate designs on them and simple shoes. He huffed as he would need to find something more casual.

He soon found his way to the courtyard where Shuriya and his guard were waiting. His elected guard was a woman with short light brown hair that had three red highlights across the front and grey eyes. She wore a black jacket with wide shoulders and collar with three leather straps running down each sleeve with the collar opened slightly revealing her rather large breasts and matching cleavage which is cut off and frayed at her midriff along with jeans missing a section on her right pantleg revealing quite a bit of her legs as well as three leather straps just below her ankles and had a white mask covering the right side of her face. The woman stepped forward and kneeled saying, "I am Isabela, I will be your personal guard from today forward young master."

Naruto managed to mostly hide his uncomfortable frown at her words, however Shugita and Lord Phenex noticed the frown and had differing reactions, Lord Phenex frowned himself in confusion while Shugita's lips curled up ever so slightly.

"Now, if you please we will be going to the Gremory estate. Your father, Lord Phenex, has already sent word to them about your unique situation and they have agreed to allow you to meet that friend of mine who has some limited experience outside the underworld," Shuriya said calmly.

Naruto nodded and asked, "Right. Think you can tell me his name?"

Shuriya laughed in embarrassment and said, "Oh, how did I forget? His name is-"

She was interrupted by the carriage drive who said, "Come on, I haven't got all day!"

Shuriya mumbled in a pout, "You have as long as we say." With a sigh she said, "His name isn't important now, I'll give it to you later. For now just join me in going there, and of course Isabela as well."

Naruto nodded and he, Shuriya and Isabela entered the carriage headed for the Gremory estate.

As they left Lord Phenex wondered aloud, "What do you make of his reaction to being addressed so highly?"

Shugita shrugged and said, "Not much for now, we know next to nothing of his history. For now I will return to my research."

Lord Phenex nodded and remained stationary as the wizard left, meaning he didn't witness the man's twisted grin.

* * *

Naruto's carriage passed over the rough terrain of the underworld in uncomfortable silence.

Eventually deciding to break it, Shuriya asked, "Is something the matter young master?"

Naruto frowned again and said, "Yes. I'd appreciate it if you two would just call me Naruto, not young master. It makes me feel…like an outcast, I don't want that."

Isabela and Shuriya frowned in unison before Isabela smirked and said, "So be it. If you wish us to call you Naruto then Naruto it is. Anything else bothering you, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled slightly and said, "Two things actually. I want more casual clothes, and in the color orange."

The two women raised curious eyebrows and shared a confused look but shrugged and Shuriya said, "As you wish. We will head to the market as soon as you're finished here."

Naruto nodded and said, "Great."

* * *

The remainder of the ride was easy enough as the three simply spoke and Naruto learned a bit more about the specifics of the Phenex clan.

They soon arrived at the Gremory estate and Naruto was impressed by the building's design. Much more Germanic than the Phenex castle, a design aspect that was carried within the halls and rooms.

The trio were met by an attractive young woman with long brown hair, green eyes and an impressive bust wearing a fancy white dress with pink borders. The woman smiled and said, "So, you must be the Phenexes' new addition, hm? I am Venelana Gremory, though most refer to me as Lady Gremory, the head mistress to the Gremory clan. I assume you came to see our most popular member? Since Lord Phenex informed me of your curiosity towards the human world."

Naruto nodded and was impressed how young she looked, despite being well aware she was old enough to make her Madara Uchiha's great grandmother.

* * *

He and his entourage followed her down a large hall where they eventually found themselves in a large dining hall. At the head of the hall was a large table and sitting at it were two people, a young girl with green eyes and red hair that looked like a miniature version of Venelana and a boy with raven black hair that Naruto couldn't identify but felt some familiarity with.

"Right this way," Venelana said sweetly and led them to the table. "Rias, your friend has a visitor."

The young girl Naruto identified as Rias pouted as the boy turned and Naruto's eyes shot wide as he came face to face with a face he had seen in a much older form but could never forget regardless of the reversal of time. He immediately said breathlessly in a near shout, "Itachi…Uchiha?!"

* * *

**So, tell me what you think of...well all of it in a review. I'll accept most anything, praise, criticism, suggestions or just general opinions on what's happened. I also want to know what you guys think of the Itachi shaped bombshell. Well that's it really, nothing else to say except to repeat that it's going to be a while before this gets update but it will so don't worry.**


	2. Princess and the Weasel

Chapter II

**...Wow. I never expected a response like this, so many views and reviews. I'm dumbfounded. I only hope the story lives up to what you guys expect. I suppose it's time for reviewer responses, this is going to be a long one. Although I want to say one thing first, if anyone thinks I would write a DxD story and not put Naruto with Rias, ARE YOU MAD!?**

**LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED: It's High School DxD, of course it's a harem, it not being a harem would be a waste.**

**Harlequyn: I can't reveal a whole lot about the harem for story purposes but I will say that it's going to be a harem and he is also going to get the majority of Riser's peerage with several changes.**

**Joe Nation: I hope you're satisfied with my explanation.**

**Sir sleeps all day everyday: I've wanted to explain this to everyone. This isn't a standalone story, it is part of a saga. It spawned from a story someone challenged me to write that features Naruto's world being destroyed as a result of him sealing the Ten-Tails, who this person said is Ryuujin the Ten-Tailed dragon, so the design of him being a dragon wasn't necessarily my choice so to keep the other stories connected Ryuujin will be a ten tailed dragon in each story. Plus the canon Ten-Tails looks like a pile of shit with an eye, I hate it.**

**TiraMisu: What made you think it's abandoned? The newest chapter was just uploaded the other day and it was the story that helped inspire me to make this. It is currently my all time favorite story on the site.**

**Guest: I don't care that there are a lot of High School DxD and Naruto crossovers. I write stories I enjoy, not because it's a common story or an uncommon story. I don't care about being original or following the flow, I just whatever the hell I want and you guys are along for the ride. I don't give a damn if I'm using ideas that are in every story on the site or that are completely original, only that I'm using ideas I like.**

**Sorry about that one, it just pisses me off when people say a story shouldn't be made because everyone else is doing it or the opposite of it should because no one else is because we make no money off of this it's just fun and we write what we like so trying to get popular or well viewed is only a mere bonus to doing something we like.**

**kuroeli: Like I said before, Ryuujin is a dragon not because of choice but because this story is connected to a challenge story I did where he was, so that's why he's a dragon. Plus I like dragons and hate piles of snot with teeth. Plus I have never in any fic I have ever read seen the Ten-Tails be a dragon in any story I've ever read ever. He's always that same, disgusting, repulsive, piece of snot with teeth. Have I mentioned that I don't like the design of the canon Ten-Tails? He normally would but he has no idea where he is, so he could use them for information. Plus in this story he's powerful enough to swamp Sirzechs. Plus it's not right after a battle. It's been over a thousand years since his world has been destroyed and he's spent that time going to other dimensions dealing with errors caused by pieces of his world. He has gained all of the abilities Juubito (Obito as a Jinchuriki has) as well as the ryugan which gives him all of the powers of the rinnegan, sharingan, and byakugan in one.**

** 64: She's not his slave, she's his maid. And due to them believing he is seven years old part of her job is making sure he doesn't do anything stupid, she's essentially his maid/babysitter at this point. And he is smarter, he's following them because it's smarter to possibly get information from them and have the chance of needing to fight his way out than it is to wander aimlessly with no direction.**

**grg213: Why does everyone think he's not with Rias!? Of course he's with Rias! I would never dream of a DxD fic of any kind where the main character didn't have Rias in their harem.**

** .94: Highschool DxD as anything but a harem, what a silly idea. I may, and who said he's a devil now?**

**Guest: What?**

**TeiKEY-SaMa: Just coincidence. I love that story but I would never dream of potentially tarnishing his story like that. Itachi's appearance and role here will be similar but this is not the same universe it's my own story.**

**WhiteDragon22: Most, not all and there will be some others replacing them but he will have most of it.**

**Alright that was long and...odd. So let's get going.**

* * *

"Itachi…Uchiha!?" Naruto shouted. Naruto was in the main dining hall of the house of Gremory. His personal maid in this new world, name Shuriya, had taken him to the Gremory estate to meet with a friend of hers whom she said had been to the human world and could give Naruto information on it. He simply hadn't expected that person to be someone he knew. More specifically he hadn't expected it to be Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi, who himself had been reduced in age to about seven, the same as Naruto, looked at the blonde and said, "Umm, hi."

Naruto pointed at the raven haired man, now a raven haired boy, in shock.

Venelana and Shuriya blinked curiously while Isabela merely tilted her head.

"Do you know each other?" Venelana asked.

Without responding, Itachi stood up and grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him away from the dining hall.

Shuriya blinked again and then said, "I'm confused."

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Mommy, what's going on?" young Rias asked.

Venelana smiled and said, "Oh you needn't worry dear, it's just boys being boys."

Rias nodded and returned to playing with the two dolls she had.

* * *

Itachi looked around to verify there was no one around and asked, "What are you doing here Naruto?"

Naruto rubbed his shoulder and said, "I should be asking you that, I have a reason for being."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and asked, "You do? I see, I simply ended up here."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought, '_Just like Hashirama._' He then said, "Well, it's kind of hard to explain, I don't know how much to say here but-"

Itachi interrupted him with his eyes changing. His irises turned red with three tomoe, then the tomoe extended and merged in the center, becoming a three pointed, curved star with a red dot and then he said, "Sharingan."

* * *

Naruto shook his head and looked around, realizing he was now in the Tsukuyomi world, a red sky with black clouds and the world around him inverted black and white colors.

He looked at himself and realized he was in his fifteen year old body with his black and orange tracksuit, but in the Tsukuyomi world it was colored white and black.

The space in front of him rippled before Itachi appeared through the ripple, wearing a cloak that extended the entire length of his body in white with light grey clouds outlined in black, the reversed greyscale of his old black and red Akatsuki cloak.

Itachi looked at Naruto and said, "You can explain here, no one else will hear or see us."

Naruto looked around wistfully and said, "Your Tsukuyomi seems a little primitive you know."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and asked, "What would you know about the intricacies of the Tsukuyomi?"

Naruto flattened his brow and said, "I'm a lot different than the brat you knew back in the Elemental Nations. I'm a lot more powerful."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and said, "You seem to have me at a severe disadvantage."

Naruto nodded and said, "Well, this'll take some time. But to put it simply, after you undid the Reanimation Jutsu the shit hit the fan. Madara and Obito unleashed the Ten-Tails and we spent several days fighting it but were ultimately unsuccessful, even with the help of the other guys."

Itachi widened his eyes and asked, "So they finished it? But how if you were still alive?"

"It was an unfinished Ten-Tails, he wasn't fully powered," Naruto said plainly.

"He?" Itachi asked.

Naruto nodded and asked, "Mind if I take the reins on this ride?"

* * *

Itachi raised an eyebrow but didn't get time to respond as his Tsukuyomi world rippled and wavered, then shattered to pieces, the colors reverting to normal as they entered a space Itachi recognized as the space for the sharingan's Kamui teleportation jutsu. He looked forward and saw Naruto standing in front of him. He asked, "Where are we?"

"My-er Ryuujin's Kamui dimension," Naruto answered.

"Who's Ryuujin?" Itachi asked.

Naruto pointed behind him.

Itachi tilted his head slightly and turned around, his blood running cold.

Standing before him was a being that dwarfed even the tailed beasts. He then looked behind it and saw the ten tails swaying behind it and made the connection. He asked, "So, this is the Ten-Tails true form?"

"**I prefer Ryuujin human,"** Ryuujin said annoyed. He then looked at Naruto and asked, **"Why did you bring this fleshbag here?"**

Naruto chuckled and said, "He's a friend from my world. He somehow ended up in this one, and wanted an explanation. I figured this would be the best place to do it. I assume you don't mind?"

"**Just warn me the next time you bring a pest here, especially an Uchiha pest,"** Ryuujin replied.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and asked, "He doesn't seem to like my clan."

Naruto shook his head and said, "Not very much. He has the accumulated memories of his own and the individual tailed beasts."

Itachi nodded his head and asked, "So how exactly did you two…meet?"

Naruto sighed and said, "It's complicated but time in here passes normally outside so I need to abridge it a little."

Itachi nodded and activated his sharingan and said, "I'll activate my sharingan so I don't you to repeat anything."

Naruto nodded and began, "Well, the battle with big guy over there while he was under Madara and Obito's control was going badly. But things got worse when Obito absorbed Ryuujin's power and became his Jinchuriki of sorts. After that everything went bellyup. We had the previous Hokage Reanimated and helping us and they all got killed permanently, except my old man. After that we, that is me, my dad, and the remaining forces, had to retreat from the destructive duo. We ended finding the five Kage, and Madara had effectively killed them all. They were in the process of being revived, surprisingly with the help of Orochimaru. Follow me so far?"

Itachi nodded and said, "I do have a few questions though."

"Tobi wasn't actually Madara but an imposter, the real Madara was reanimated by Kabuto, Sasuke revived Orochimaru after you disappeared. Madara badly beat the five kage and joined up with Obito, Orochimaru went to help them while we dealt with Madara and Obito; that was after he and Sasuke's group made a detour to the Leaf Village and revived the four Hokage from the Reaper's stomach and then showed up to the battlefield along with the Allied Shinobi Force to fight those two. That was when things went belly up," Naruto added.

Itachi nodded and said, "I missed a bit then."

Naruto looked at him flatly and continued, "After finding the five kage and attempting to help them we were found by the two of them thanks to that half and half freak. That went to hell as the five of them were killed and Orochimaru and Sasuke got beaten to an inch of their lives, not sure what happened to them after that. But we spent several more months running while the entire force was decimated. Eventually my dad and I came up with a reversal of the seal used to extract the tailed beasts. However, using it had an unforeseen effect, it blew our entire dimension to hell. Most of it was destroyed but fragments of our world, like you, were sent across the dimensions, landing in different worlds at different times. Unfortunately this had the effect of those fragments causing abnormal shifts in how that dimension was supposed to develop. So in order to keep those shifts down, or to stop the ones that have already happened, Ryuujin and I have been going to different dimensions over the past several hundred years getting rid of them. He just dropped me in this one today."

Itachi nodded and deactivated his sharingan as he rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming. "It seems like you're in quite a mess," he said as he made to leave.

"Nuh-uh, you're not going anywhere," Naruto said as he grabbed the ravenette's hood.

Itachi turned back and asked, "Why is that?"

"Because, my job is to get rid of fragments from our world in these other worlds, and you're one of them," Naruto said.

Itachi turned and asked, "So you intend to fight me? I will tell that is-" he stopped as a wall rose behind him and an invisible force pushed him against, Naruto then appearing beside him with a black rod in his hand, pinned in the wall right next to Itachi's head.

He then looked back at the blonde who said sarcastically, "A bad idea? For you maybe, I outpower Pein by leaps and bounds now, so you wouldn't stand a chance, no offense."

Itachi nodded and said, "I can see that, the fact that you have the eyes of the Ten-Tails are proof enough. I assume that instead of killing me you want something else?"

Naruto nodded and answered, "I do. I somehow doubt you're the problem here, you're too benevolent for that."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why would you assume that?"

Naruto smiled softly and said, "Come on. You threw away your life and happiness for the safety and well-being of a brother who hated you to his core until the end and became a martyr to protect a village that didn't know you existed and then viewed you as a villain for it. That's just not the kind of person who could be evil."

Itachi smirked and said, "I see, you're sharp. What is it you want in return for not killing me?"

Naruto nodded and said, "It's simple. I need to find the person who is causing the disturbance in this world. You help me do that and I can find a more diplomatic solution beyond killing you."

Itachi nodded and responded, "I see. And do you have a plan?"

Naruto released the man and said, "Well, not quite. I've only been her about fourteen hours, so I need more info. Now, tell me what you remember about coming here."

Itachi narrowed his eyes then said with a nod, "After helping Sasuke end the Reanimation Jutsu I returned to the darkness of the afterlife, but that lasted for only a few moments it felt like. Almost immediately I found myself in this place, my body returned to the age of a child. It's been roughly six months since then and I have spent most of that time living here at the Gremory estate."

Naruto nodded and said, "Right, that's the same story I've gotten from the others."

"Others?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I ran into Hashirama and Hiruzen during my travels," Naruto responded.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and said with barely noticeable surprise, "You seem rather familiar with the Hokage."

Naruto nodded and said, "Oh…yeah I guess. The situations I got involved with in those worlds caused me to be rather friendly with them, so that was good I suppose."

Itachi nodded and asked, "I see. So, is there anything else that we need to share?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Just knowledge of the outside world so I know what I'm getting into but we don't need Tsukuyomi for that. I am disappointed I'm going to be in the body of a child again though."

* * *

Itachi didn't respond as the genjutsu faded away, returning the two to the real world.

They were still in the hallway and Naruto said, "It's only been a few seconds so we should be fine."

Itachi nodded and they returned to the dining hall.

Venelana looked and asked, "So, did you two have a nice chat?"

Itachi nodded and Naruto gave a big thumbs up and said, "Yup! I learned a lot from Weasel."

Itachi jumped and said to himself, "I'm not a weasel."

"What was that Itachi?" Venelana asked.

Itachi sighed and merely waved his hand dismissively.

Shuriya nodded and asked, "So, what would you like to do now young master?"

Naruto cupped his chin and said, "Hmm, I want to stay here for a bit."

Shuriya nodded and looked at Venelana and asked, "Do you mind?"

Venelana giggled and said, "Not at all, I would love for Rias to have a friend in the Phenex clan. Feel free to stay as long as you like."

Naruto smirked and was about to speak when Rias ran up, grabbed both his and Itachi's hands and said, "C'mon, let's go play outside!"

Naruto and the ravenette didn't get a chance to respond as they were pulled from the spot by the child's abnormal strength for a seven year old.

Venelana laughed and Naruto's accompaniment watched, Isabela reached out weakly with a grunt but didn't do much else and asked, "Is it really alright for them to just leave like that?"

Venelana nodded and replied, "Don't worry. The grounds around here aren't overly dangerous and with our guards they'll be fine. Plus Sirzechs is here and he would never dream of his precious little sister getting hurt."

Shuriya and Isabela nodded, placated but not convinced.

Isabela frowned further and said, "I need to go take care of something."

Venelana nodded and pointed down the hall and said, "Third door on the right."

* * *

The three "children" ended up outside with Rias spinning on her heel and saying, "Now we can play without the grownups getting in the way."

Itachi stood panting heavily and Naruto just laughed uncomfortably at him and responded, "I see, what exactly do you want to do Rias?"

She put a finger on her chin and said, "Hmm, how about we play Sailor?"

Naruto blinked and said, "Sailor?"

Itachi caught his breath and said, "Be careful, when she says Sailor the first thing you think isn't what she means."

Naruto just blinked in confusion.

Itachi rubbed his temple and said, "It's based on an anime she likes, the name escapes me but she likes to pretend that she's the main character getting into trouble and I play the person rescuing her. It gets quite grating but listening to Kisame's incessant babbling was worse."

Naruto nodded with a smirk but the two suddenly became aware of sharp pains in their ears. They both looked and saw that Rias, with an adorably annoyed expression, had their ears snatched in her hands and was tugging on them, hard.

At least Naruto thought it was adorable until he saw the massive red cloud of energy forming around her as her face formed a unique, "Muuuuu," shape.

He swallowed nervously as he thought, '_This isn't going to end well._' He then saw Rias' arm tense, meaning she was about to do something. He simply reacted, using some of his Ryuujin based powers and causing Rias to phase through his body as it became intangible, resulting in her and Itachi falling atop one another with a loud thud.

Naruto cringed and said weakly, "Eheheh, oops."

Rias stood up and this time Naruto really was afraid. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs as he almost witnessed the aura condense into something reminiscent of a dragon and decided then was a great time to test the true running capabilities of his body; spinning on his heel and running the other way fast, with Rias trailing behind, arms flailing and a cloud of dust behind her.

Itachi simply sat on his ass dumbfounded and he mumbled, "That…was Kamui. How can he use that? I didn't see any sharingan." Turning his confused expression into a determined one he decided there was more Naruto needed to tell him, so he began running after the duo, who were by then long gone.

* * *

Naruto stood somewhere he didn't recognize, hands on his knees panting heavily. He looked around and said, "Well…crap. Looks like I'm lost. Which would mean Rias is too. Great, this is just what I need. I'm trying to find an interdimensional villain who is no doubt working towards this universe's destruction and I'm busy being chased by a child. When did I go from the king of an entire galaxy to this?"

"_**The day you died in that world,**_**"** Ryuujin added snidely.

'_Who asked you?_' Naruto retorted. He then sighed and asked, '_Damn, think you can give me the full ryugan? As it is I can't make heads or tails of this place. At least I can follow the chakra trail I left._'

Ryuujin merely made the vocal form of a shrug and Naruto felt itching in his eyes, meaning Ryuujin was busy transferring chakra to them. Moments later Naruto's vision cleared up and he could see the current situation with increased clarity. His eyes had also changed. Rather than being normal eyes with blue irises and white sclera he now had Ryuujin's eyes. A series of red rings spreading from the pupil with the edges three innermost rings having three tomoe on them.

He looked down and just as he had predicted there was a thin trail of chakra leading back to the Gremory estate, which he could identify because of the previously invisible barrier around it likely used for monitoring. He then looked straight ahead and saw a massive amount of chakra heading his way slowly.

He backed up as the chakra source neared closer and closer. He then widened his eyes in even further shock when he saw the source of the massive amount of chakra, Rias Gremory.

She was walking around the forest terrified and lost.

Naruto then realized something else. '_Crap, if she's releasing that much chakra, it's only a matter of time before something comes along to find her. I've gotta get her out of here fast._'

He ran over to the redhead, who immediately saw him and huffed. She looked at him and said, "Where have you been!?"

Naruto grumbled and said, "I'll explain later, we can't be here right now."

Rias tilted her head and asked, "Why not?"

"Because, I've just got a bad feeling right now," Naruto said worried when he felt a shift in the ground. "Crap, Rias, we need to go now!" he shouted.

Rias curled back and said, "I'm not going anywhere with someone who shouts like that."

Naruto sighed and said swiftly, "I'm sorry but it's dangerous to-" Naruto was interrupted as something smashed into him from the side, slamming into a tree hard enough to embed in it.

Rias screamed in response and saw what hit him, a large snake several times larger than a small bus. The most distinct feature of it was the dark purple coloration of its body.

She shrunk back as the creature reared up, then spoke in an icy tone, **"So, I finally found the heir to the Gremory clan. I was told you would be quite the treat. So sit still and your death will be quick."**

Rias backed away from the creature, stopping when she backed into a tree. She looked up at it and said, "G-go away." It moved closer instead and prepared to eat her. "Go away!" she screamed before collapsing.

The creature reared back and prepared to strike.

Just then Naruto regained consciousness, and he was tired of these interruptions.

The snake neared Rias only to be lifted off the ground and tossed away like a pillow, slamming into a line of trees. It lifted its head up and looked at Naruto, who was standing, awake, and mad. Although the arrogant serpent paid no mind and taunted him, **"Ahh, it seems you're more resilient than I thought. Though I am curious how you threw me like that."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Allow me to demonstrate."

The snake hissed and launched itself at Naruto.

Naruto slammed his hand on the ground, blue energy sparking from it as a wall rose up in the snake's path. He snarled when the snake merely slammed through it. He leapt into the air when it got close and landed on a tree and decided then was a better time than never to test his new body's combat abilities.

He smirked and said, "Might as well go with the old lessons. Lesson one: taijutsu." He hopped down from the tree, diving to the large serpent.

It saw this and gave a fanged smirk as it opened its mouth.

Naruto huffed confidently, reeled back his left leg and roundhouse kicked the serpent in the head, sending it falling. He landed with a hard thud and winced as he said, "Guess my resilience isn't as high as it can be, that hurt like a bitch."

The snake righted itself, licking the blood from its chin and said, **"You're going to pay for that, wretch. It's time to die."** It launched itself at the blonde.

Naruto smirked and said, "Perfect. Lesson two: ninjutsu." He brought his hands up and placed them together, making a hand sign, and then made several more, took in a big breath, made a circle with his index finger and thumb, and then said as exhaled heavily, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A stream of fire then erupted from his mouth, shooting towards the snake like a flamethrower.

"**What the hell!?"** it shouted as it was engulfed in the flames, being burnt alive.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as rather than dying, the snake disappeared in a burst of smoke. He asked himself, "A…summon?"

"Rias!"

Naruto turned and saw several people running towards him, he also saw Isabela drop down nearby. He began to sweat and thought, '_Shit, did they see any of that?_'

"_**A seven year old beating the shit out of a giant snake right before cooking it alive with his own bad breath? Naahhh, no one would notice that,**_**"** Ryuujin said sarcastically.

Naruto hissed in annoyance, knowing that despite his sarcasm Ryuujin was right. If that wasn't enough, the inquisitive expression on Isabela's face was.

Her attention shifted as Lord and Lady Gremory approached with Itachi and Shuriya nearby.

They looked around and Lord Gremory looked at the unconscious Rias and Naruto standing nearby and asked, "What happened here?"

Naruto cursed himself trying to come up with a lie when Isabela put a hand on his shoulder and said, "A snake demon tried to attack them. I managed to drive it away but the fear was too much for her."

Naruto looked at her in surprise, she merely smirked and went over to pick up the unconscious girl. Naruto sighed as Itachi walked over. He looked at him and asked the ravenette, "Something wrong?"

"That's a lie isn't it?" Itachi asked bluntly.

Naruto sighed and said, "Yup, through and through. I'll explain later, just not out here."

Itachi nodded and Lord Gremory walked over and said, "I have a splendid idea, why don't we invite the Phenexes over? I was thinking it might be a good idea since Lord Phenex and I haven't had proper time to speak in ages. Plus it would give little…uhm…what's your name again?"

Naruto face-faulted and shouted, "It's Naruto!"

* * *

Inside the Phenex house, Lord Phenex sat in his room with a small magical circle in front of him, displaying a holographic image of Shuriya relaying a message. Moments later the image vanished and Lord Phenex stood and said, "Well, I'd say it's time for a trip. Dear, why don't we take a trip to the Gremory house?"

Lady Phenex titled her head and asked, "And why's that?"

"Because, my old friend wishes to have a small meeting for old time's sake. That and something has come to his attention that he wishes to discuss," he responded, checking over his suit. "Why don't you go tell Riser and Ruval that we are going?"

She nodded and left the room to do so.

* * *

Naruto sat in the dining hall of the house of Gremory with Itachi and Rias. However, rather than eating they were sitting around the table playing.

Rather, Rias was watching as Naruto and Itachi played a board game. She watched in awe as they tried to get one over the other, trying to outmaneuver one another. When one made a move the other tried to counter it.

Finally Itachi slumped his shoulders and Naruto shouted, "Checkmate!"

Rias clasped her hands together and said, "Wow! I didn't know chess could be so exciting!"

Naruto grinned and said, "Anything can be fun if you're doing it with the right person."

Rias nodded emphatically. She then blinked and said, "Can you teach me?"

Naruto blinked and said, "Teach you what?"

"Teach me how to play chess," Rias said seriously.

Naruto smiled and said, "Sure, which color do you want?"

Rias looked from one set to the other and said, "I want the black ones."

Naruto nodded and motioned to the opposite seat.

Itachi raised his hand and said, "I have a better idea."

Naruto shrugged and asked, "What is it?"

He pointed to him and said, "Why don't I play against her, you can teach her the rules along the way."

Naruto made an "O" shape with his mouth and nodded. He then patted the seat next to him and said, "Right, then why don't you sit here."

She nodded happily and took the seat next to him.

Naruto arranged the pieces and said, "Okay, the rules are pretty simple at first. The white pieces move first, also only the pawns can move on your first turn."

She nodded as she listened attentively.

He smirked and said, "There are other rules but I'll go over those as we go…so why don't you pick a piece to move."

She nodded and looked at the pieces in concentration. She sat for several seconds making a, "Muuuu," sound as she focused.

Naruto blinked and said, "Uhm, Rias, is something wrong?"

She replied completely straight, "Which ones are the pawns?"

Both Naruto and Itachi face-faulted in response to the question.

Naruto sighed and said, "Okay, seems I got ahead of myself." Naruto then began explaining the names, roles and abilities of each piece to the young redhead.

* * *

Two guards adorned in medieval armor with the Gremory symbol on their shields stood in front of the main entrance to the Gremory castle. They turned their heads to the horizon as a large, ornate carriage came up the road. The carriage that approached was large, red and had many ornaments hanging on the sides. On the doors that were positioned at the sides was a symbol for a house, the house of Phenex.

The carriage rolled to a stop at the front of the castle.

One of the guards approached the door and said, "State your reason for arrival."

Lord Phenex looked out of the window and said, "I was invited by Lord Gremory."

The guard narrowed his eyes and said, "Wait here." He then walked over to the gate and spoke with the other guard.

After a moment he returned to the carriage as the doors opened and said, "Go on in. Lord Gremory will be waiting for you."

Lord Phenex nodded and motioned to his driver who directed the carriage in.

* * *

Lord Gremory sat in his meeting hall, a long room with a high ceiling and many windows along the sides with a long wooden table in the middle extending from end to end with a total twenty chairs, eighteen on the sides and one on each end.

The wooden double doors at the entrance opened as two maids pushed them open, allowing four people to enter; Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, Riser Phenex and Ruval Phenex.

Lord Gremory sat at the head of the table and motioned to the opposite end and said, "Ah, Phenex my old friend. Please sit, I have quite a few things I wish to discuss with you."

* * *

Inside the Gremory dining hall, Itachi sat with an expression somewhere between disbelief and humiliation. Rias, who mere minutes before didn't know what a pawn was, had just beaten him in a game of chess; her first game of chess.

Rias cheered loudly and wrapped Naruto in a hug in her excitement, shouting, "I did it! I won!"

Itachi sighed and said with a smile, "Good work Rias. You seem to have a talent for this."

Naruto nodded as well, despite his body being wrapped in the girl's arms and said, "Yeah, you did really well."

Rias smiled brightly and said, "Thanks, Naru!"

Naruto smiled with a twitching eyebrow and said, "Ehh, how about just Naruto?"

Rias looked at him and puffed her cheeks and asked, "You don't like the name?"

Naruto felt his will breaking under the young girl's impetuous expression. He sighed as his last defenses broke and said, "~No~, it's fine."

Rias grinned ear to ear and wrapped him in a hug again and shouted, "Yay!"

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted as he and Rias tumbled to the floor.

Itachi flinched as the two slammed into the ground.

He leaned under the edge of the table and asked flatly, "Are you alright?"

Naruto moaned and gave a trembling thumbs up.

Itachi merely nodded.

Naruto sat up and looked at the girl and asked, "You alright?"

Rias nodded weakly as she rubbed her forehead and said, "~Yes~, but my head hurts a little."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where?"

Rias lifted her bangs and pointed to the red mark on her forehead and said, "Right here…"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Just hold on." He put his hand against her forehead and it began to glow faint green.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he watched Naruto utilize medical ninjutsu.

Naruto then pulled back his hand and asked, "How's that?"

Rias blinked and looked up at her forehead, a childish move as she couldn't see it, and then lightly poked the spot and said with surprise, "It doesn't hurt."

Naruto smirked and said, "That's the idea…now, can you please get off?"

She nodded and sat up as Naruto did the same.

Itachi walked over and asked, "Are you both okay?"

Naruto nodded and stood up, then extended his hand to Rias.

She grabbed it and he helped her up. She then grinned and said, "I want to show you something, follow me!"

Naruto blinked but shrugged and followed her, Itachi directly behind them.

* * *

They soon arrived at what Itachi told Naruto was Rias' room. He also told the blonde, "Get ready, you're about see something beyond Orochimaru's collection."

Naruto looked at him incredulously as the door opened.

His eyes widened as it creaked open, his whole face froze and he began to twitch.

On nearly every flat surface in every spot of Rias' room were movies, books, and figurines from a plethora of different anime.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_N-no way…Rias is…is…an, otaku?_'

Itachi tapped his shoulder and asked quietly, "Surprised?"

Naruto merely nodded dumbfounded.

Rias spun around happily and said, "Welcome to my room! This is all stuff big brother got me in the human world. He told me he got them all from the castles of the rulers in that world."

Naruto gave a disbelieving look and Itachi added in Leaf sign language, 'What she really means is the anime stores of the CEOs of the anime companies.'

Naruto nodded in understanding and asked, "So, Rias…is this what you wanted to show me? It's quite impressive, even if I don't remember anything before now I'm certain I never saw anything like this."

Rias shook her head and said, "I wanted you to see this too, but what I really wanted you to see are _these_." She grabbed two figures from the eye level shelf and brought them over to Naruto.

One of them, in her right hand, was a teenage girl with long blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes wearing a fantasy variation of an old-fashioned sailor uniform with a blue skirt and long gloves and boots.

The other, in her left hand, was a young man wearing a tuxedo as well as a top hat, a long cape and a face mask.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are those?"

Itachi face-palmed and mumbled, "Uh-oh."

Rias lit up and said, "They're Sailor Luna and Mask Man! They're the main heroes of the anime Super Sailor Luna where they need to…"

Naruto began to zone out as the redhead began babbling on and on about her seemingly favorite anime almost breathlessly. He didn't know how long she kept talking but he was brought from his daze by a shrill shriek of, "HEY!"

Naruto jolted and looked at her and said, "Yes?"

Rias frowned at him and said, "You weren't even listening, were you?"

Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "Uhmm…yes."

Rias turned red in the face and made another, "Muuuu," sound in annoyance and said, "No. You weren't. Don't you like it?"

Naruto then met his worst foe, something beyond the insanity of Orochimaru and the villainy of Madara, the puppy-dog, sympathy eyes of a woman, or in this case girl. Rias looked at him with a pathetic expression, wide watery eyes and a quivering lip. Naruto felt every cell in his body freeze and he sighed heavily in defeat and said, "Nooo…I do, I'm just tired."

She looked at him unsurely and asked, "You're serious?"

He nodded weakly.

At a whiplash sped she smiled and said, "Okay! Now, I want you to have this!" She extended her left hand to Naruto, Mask Man in hand.

He asked, "What for?"

Rias smiled and said, "Big brother told me that these two have a connection beyond time and space in their world and that if you give one of them to someone you'll always be connected."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged then asked, "So you're giving it to me?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, you saved me from that big snake, so I want to help you. This way, if you ever feel sad this will help you think of me."

Naruto flinched as he thought, '_Crap, I thought she was unconscious._' Pushing down his concern and surprise he took the figure and said with a smile, "Erm, thanks, I think."

She nodded happily and said, "Yup!"

A knock at the door got their attention as someone walked in.

Everyone turned and Rias squealed, "Daddy!"

Naruto looked at her puzzled and then to the man with long red hair and a pointed beard on his chin wearing a white suit with gold bordering and a black undershirt. He looked at Naruto and said, "So, you're the one who saved my Rias, hm?"

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_I thought Isabela took the credit for that._'

"_**He's a highly powerful being in this world whose abilities are probably somewhere around kage level. I doubt that you going all out like that against a giant purple snake would go under his radar,**_**"** Ryuujin responded plainly.

Naruto nodded and replied, '_Yeah, guess you're right._' He then glanced over at Itachi and noticed his inquisitive look.

The man turned boy seemed to suppress his curiosity as he simply walked out of the room as Lord Gremory said, "Now, I'd like you to come with me Naruto. I assume that's alright?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Yeah, sure."

He too followed the man down the long hallway towards a destination he didn't know.

* * *

Soon enough the group arrived at the meeting hall where Naruto saw the Phenexes waiting inside along with his siblings and Venelana.

Naruto looked around and asked, "Uhm, what are you guys doing here?" He looked over at Riser who merely shrugged dismissively.

Lord Gremory stood by Lord Phenex at the end of the table facing the door, their wives both beside them.

The two men looked at each other and nodded, one serious and the other smirking.

Lord Gremory spoke to the young blonde and said, "Naruto, we are all aware of your actions earlier in defending Rias. While your guardian Isabela attempted to hide that fact my own spies would never allow Rias to wander beyond the barrier alone so they witnessed the entire exchange. Phenex's wizard also certified that you are a pure devil, despite not being a blood Phenex, so we decided that you would be the most acceptable in this task."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What task?"

Lord Gremory brimmed widely and said, "The task of you and Rias joining our clans."

Naruto stared blankly as his mind processed the information.

…

…

…

"WHAT!?" two people shouted in unison.

Naruto stood stock still in shock, while Riser stood frozen in surprise and confusion.

He then looked over at Naruto and slowly narrowed his features in anger before falling into a true snarl, he immediately calmed his emotions however; externally at least.

Lord Gremory chuckled and said, "Figured it out I see. Sharp for someone your age."

Naruto trembled momentarily as Rias asked, "Uhm, what are you guys talking about?"

Venelana giggled into her hand and said, "Why dear, you've just been engaged to Naruto, when you both reach the proper age you will marry."

Rias stopped to process the information as well.

…

…

…

A sudden gasp alerted all to her finalization of processing, but rather than the apprehension and confusion that Naruto's features displayed, Rias' displayed nothing beyond pure glee.

She immediately wrapped Naruto in a hug and said, "See! I told you Mask Man would connect us!"

Naruto chuckled weakly and said, "~Yeah, wonderful~"

Lord Gremory tilted his head and asked, "Is he alright?"

Shuriya nodded and said, "Yes, he's fine. He's just had a lot happen in the past day or two so I imagine he's rather perplexed and overwhelmed."

Lord Gremory blinked as he took in the information and then laughed heartily and bellowed, "Don't worry my boy! You'll do just fine!"

Naruto laughed weakly in response but froze as a cold chill filled the air and a dark, maniacal chuckle reverberated through the air. Naruto began to sweat at the intense killer intent and turned his head.

Behind him stood a man with long, crimson red hair that covered his eyes in shadow as he laughed wearing a white suit with black trim and a black shawl over his shoulders with a red gem holding it in place.

Naruto began to sweat further as the man spoke in a demented tone.

"Kukuku, I see…so you've only just met my Ria and you've already hugged her, shared her prized doll, saved her life, _and_ become wed to her. You are a very smooth operator, Naruto Phenex," he said, raising his head to reveal a rather warm smile that was easily betrayed by the massive, undulating red aura swirling around him.

Naruto trembled and thought, '_Who the hell is this?! I don't know if he wants to kill me or rape me, he's creeping me the hell out more than snake man!_'

"_**I do believe that is the one known as Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans. He is also Rias' older brother and it seems he has an extreme sister complex,**_**"** Ryuujin said matter of fact.

'_WHAT!? This creep is one of the four leaders of the entire underworld! Isn't that like putting Orochimaru in command of ROOT?!_' Naruto shrieked in his head as the man sauntered forward, his sweet smile making his evil snickering worse.

He stopped however when a delicate hand reached out from the side, grabbed a hold of his cheek and tugged mercilessly.

Sirzechs stopped dead and seemed to fall into a cartoon act as he balanced on foot, his cheek being pulled and him saying incoherently, "Gwayfa, fto e hawpf."

Naruto blinked and mumbled flatly, "Huh?" He then followed the hand and took a look at who it belonged to.

A beautiful woman appearing in her mid-twenties with silver hair that flowed all the way down her back featuring a braid on each side with small blue bows at the end of each while the rest hung loosely with twin braids at the end, matching silver eyes and a massive bust that Naruto was starting to simply associate with being a devil and wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves, a white maid headband on her head and red lipstick. The woman narrowed her eyes and increased the pressure of her pinch, at which point the previously imposing figure bawled like a child and shrieked, "Sowwy sowwy!" She tugged one last time and then released his cheek with a resounding snap. She turned to Naruto and bowed deeply and said formally, "I apologize for my husband's actions, he is rather…obsessed with his younger sibling and often acts irrationally when it concerns her. So I do hope you can forgive any worry he may have caused."

Deciding to use the giant snake attack to his advantage he waved his free hand that Rias wasn't wrapped around and said, "I beat up a giant purple snake monster, I think I'll be fine."

The woman gave a momentary and curt smile then said, "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, queen and wife to Sirzechs Lucifer."

Naruto nodded and said, "I'm Naruto Uz-er Phenex, I guess youngest son of Lord and Lady Phenex."

Grayfia smiled and said, "You seem to have good manners, they must have taught you well."

Lord Phenex laughed and said, "That's the strange part! We just found him, he hasn't been around long enough for us to teach him a damn thing."

Grayfia raised her eyebrows slightly before returning them to normal and saying for Sirzechs, as his swollen cheek prevented him from speaking, "Sirzechs and I came over after hearing of the plans for these two. We arrived mere moments before Sirzechs'…outburst."

Naruto chuckled weakly and said, "Ahahahahhh, I see…so is he really one of the four satans?"

Grayfia sighed and said, "As hard as it may be to believe he is."

Sirzechs looked at her indignantly and said, "Why iv it hawd foo beweef?"

Grayfia sent him a simple glare, causing him to shriek and curl up in defense, raising his hands to his face mainly.

Naruto looked at the scene flatly and thought, '_It's obvious who wears the pants here._'

Ryuujin merely chuckled.

* * *

The remainder of the day was spent with the adults conversing among themselves about current events as the children played.

Naruto pretended to focus on the playing but he actually had his ear to the ground, attempting to absorb every bit of information that the adults said, knowing that at least some of it would be useful to him; to that end he always suggested games that kept them close by.

Eventually, when Rias was called away by Sirzechs, Itachi went over to Naruto and tapped his shoulder and said, "Mind if we talk?"

Naruto shook his head and the two made for a bench.

Itachi looked around, pretending to be a curious child and asked, "Mind informing me of your fight with that snake? I wasn't able to witness it."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, I've been wanting to talk to you about it myself. First off, the snake was purple."

"Purple?" Itachi said offhand, focusing on Naruto. "That's not a color of snake that lives around here, even in the giant species. Was there anything else about it?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah. For one it could talk."

Itachi put a hand to his chin and said, "Very few snake demons can speak, and even fewer that are that color."

"I see. The last thing is the most bizarre. I hit with a Fireball Jutsu, and instead of being burnt to a crisp, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, just like a-" Naruto began but was interrupted by the ravenette.

"Just like a summoning," Itachi finished.

Naruto nodded seriously and said, "Yeah, not only that it looked just like a miniaturized version of Manda. It even sounded like him."

Itachi nodded slowly and said, "That is certainly strange. I have never witness a summoning jutsu in this world and I don't know of familiars that dispel like that when defeated."

"Familiars?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded and said, "Yes. In this world, devils are capable of forming bonds with creatures that are essentially summoning beasts and use them in combat. They are different however because these creatures are called with a magical circle rather than a summoning array, and they do not have the luxury of near invincibility by teleporting back home to heal when injured. Instead they will simply die. What that would mean is-" Itachi stopped as it was he who was interrupted that time.

"What would mean is that it was the summon beast of someone who had snake summoning abilities. And there's only one person I can think of who can summon snakes, Orochimaru," Naruto said gravely.

Itachi shook his head and said, "No, there is another, or there was."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

"Orochimaru's servant and successor, Kabuto Yakushi. Since you said you've encountered others from our world, and that I am here and not this so called 'source of distortion' means it is quite possible that he is here," Itachi replied.

Naruto sighed and asked, "Have you seen anything that would point you to him?"

Itachi shook his head slowly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and clasped his hands in thought. His eyes then widened and sat up straight and said, "I forgot! There's one more person!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Another snake summoner? Who is it?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. He turned his head and said lowly, "It's…your brother."

Itachi narrowed his own eyes and then sighed and said, "I see. So, did the snake you fought resemble his?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah. I'd say it was almost exactly like Aoda, the snake Sasuke used when we all fought Ryuujin's immature forms. I don't think Aoda was killed in the battle so it's highly possible Sasuke was sent here after he and Orochimaru were knocked out when Obito and Madara were chasing us. What I'm curious about though is…"

"Is why he would send Aoda to attack you and Rias?" Itachi finished.

Naruto nodded.

Itachi sighed and said, "I don't think it's possible to discern, Sasuke's mind was severely broken after the encounter with Kabuto. While I don't know what happened exactly after that, the fact that he revived Orochimaru from Kabuto's body shows that I may have failed."

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and said with a warm smile, "Nah, you didn't fail. There's nothing I don't think you could've done either way."

Itachi smiled ironically and said, "Look at you, during our time you wouldn't have been caught dead saying something like that."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yeah, I suppose. But eighteen hundred years of dimension hopping encountering people you thought dead and fighting them all over again isn't exactly something that would allow me to remain as I was. Just living that long would have changed me in itself. But…it's made me stronger. I'd say I'm strong enough now to beat Nagato without any trouble."

Itachi blinked curiously and then did something Naruto didn't expect, he laughed. It was little more than a small chuckle but Itachi laughed and then said, "Now that I would need proof of."

Naruto merely grinned and said, "Sorry, my powers aren't quite that strong."

The two's conversation ended abruptly as Rias came running over and said happily, "Sorry you two, big brother wanted to tell me something! I'm not really sure what it was because he used words I couldn't understand but he mentioned Naruto so it must have been something good."

Naruto leaned over to peer over her shoulder and saw Sirzechs' demented grin aimed at him, before Grayfia grabbed his cheek like a vice grip.

Naruto then sighed and said unsurely, "Yeah, something good. I'm sure that's what it was."

Rias nodded happily in agreement and grabbed both their hands and said, "Come on! Let's get away from these stuffy grownups!"

Naruto attempted to argue but the girl didn't give him time to respond before she ran off and merely sighed and followed along.

* * *

As they walked down the hallway, Rias pointed out the different objects on their path; more specifically the ways she figured out how to play with them.

Naruto laughed uncomfortably as she regaled a tale of how she once slung herself along the rafters above using the chained lanterns.

Eventually they returned to the large dining hall where Naruto took notice of the butler cleaning the room.

More specifically his tall figure, black hair, pale skin and crimson red eyes. The man finished dusting off a book case and turned to see Rias and the others. He crossed his arm over his waist and bowed deeply and said in a sophisticated tone, "It's good to see you milady."

Rias giggled and said, "You're always so serious Crabby."

The man chuckled and said, "But I always feel so comfortable around you milady, I can't help but give you the respect you deserve."

Rias giggled back as Sirzechs entered and saw the man and said, "Ah, there you are! Excuse me, but we're in need of drinks, think you could fancy us?"

The man smiled and said with a bow, "Yes, my lord."

Sirzechs smiled back and said, "Ahh, thank you. You are always so agreeable."

The man gave a sly smile with narrowed eyes and said, "But of course, I am one hell of a butler."

* * *

After the two houses spent a few more hours talking, Lord Phenex decided it was time to leave so his and Naruto's carriage left for the Phenex estate and returned shortly.

After arriving home, the sun hung low in the sky as Naruto and Lord Phenex stood in the courtyard. Lord Phenex folded his arms in thought and said, "Well, you'll be wed to Rias in about a decade. So, we need to get you integrated into devil society and teach you everything we can. I've also decided who will teach you what aspects."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

Lord Phenex nodded and motioned his hand to his right, at which point several people entered the courtyard.

First was Yubelluna as Lord Phenex said, "Yubelluna will teach you magic, its history and its uses as well as how to manipulate it to its fullest."

Naruto nodded, although he already knew how to use magic since it utilized mana, something he was an expert in along with the other energy forms.

The second was Isabela, Lord Phenex saying, "Isabela will teach you hand to hand combat. While the skills you displayed were quite phenomenal, it would be best to hone them into a distinct fighting style."

Naruto nodded but couldn't hide his tic mark as it was likely he knew more than twenty times more fighting styles with more clarity than she probably would in her entire lifetime, even if she lived to be a thousand.

Lord Phenex smirked and said, "Good, now, Shugita will teach you our world's history and how the Great War happened as well as its current results."

The old man walked out and nodded slowly.

Lastly was someone Naruto didn't recognize. A young woman with brown-green hair and green eyes wearing silver armor with black accents that he thought looked like a cross between the armors of a European knight, with the breast plate, gauntlets and greaves, and a Japanese samurai, with the skirt armor and shoulder armor, wearing a white headband across her forehead as well as a short white dress under the armor. She had a double edged sword and a dagger on her, with the sword slung on her left hip and the dagger located behind her hip.

Lord Phenex motioned towards the woman and said, "This is Karlamine, she will teach you how to utilize weapons in combat. This way you will have all three facets of combat mastered, hand to hand, weaponized, and magical combat. As well as have a great wealth of knowledge about devil society and history at your disposal. Now, it's getting late so combat training will need to wait for tomorrow. But we haven't anything planned for the day so you may stay up as late as you like and have Shugita sate that near endless curiosity of yours."

Naruto grinned at the old man, who merely began to feel his life was in danger.

* * *

Minutes later Naruto and Shugita sat in the castle's library surrounded by a sea of books.

Shugita sighed and asked, "So, shall we begin from the start?"

Naruto nodded.

Shugita nodded as well and said, "Well, let's see. Nobody really remembers the origins of the Great War, but it's simple enough to figure them out. The war was between the three factions, devils, angels and fallen angels. While no one actually knows the origins most agree that something happened to cause the fallen angels to start craving God's approval even more than normal, as a result they figured the most efficient method was to eradicate us, the devils. However, they did so in extremely crude fashion. They felt no qualms with killing or hurting humans in order to either hinder our plans at the time or as a roundabout way of killing us. Naturally we retaliated, fighting the fallen angels in combat all across the globe. As a result, since He watched over them, God wasn't too pleased with how our battles endangered the lives of the humans who lived at that time; so He sent his angels down to break up the conflicts. We reacted with violence, as we are devils after all, as did the fallen ones, who were jealous of the true angels. Most believe these are the events that led to the Great War. Follow me so far?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, I do. So basically a whole bunch of people got stupid and a war broke out?"

Shugita laughed heartily and said, "That's one way of putting it! But yes, the most plausible reasons the majority of people come up with have the war starting out of pure pettiness. The war lasted for nearly five centuries and the ranks of all sides were decimated, to the point that of the original seventy-two pillars who sat roughly equal, only thirty-four remained strong enough in numbers to have any real influence. And of them only three sat at the top in terms of power, soon joined by two others. Just as a short quiz, do you remember who those five houses are?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Yup, Phenex, Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth and Glasya-Labolas."

Shugita clapped slowly and said with a chuckle, "Very good! You have a good memory Naruto. Now, this status quo led to the development of something deeply ingrained in modern devil society: the rating game."

Naruto blinked and asked, "Rating game? What is that exactly?"

"I'm about to explain it," Shugita said flatly. "After the Great War, the devils' numbers were greatly hindered, so we needed an alternative to natural births since the birth rate of devils is relatively low. That alternative was developed by one of the current satans; Ajuka Beelzebub. He is the one who developed both the Rating Games and the evil pieces."

Acting before Naruto could speak, Lord Phenex walked over to Naruto and handed him a small grey box.

Naruto looked at it curiously before opening it and seeing what was half of a chess set. He blinked in confusion and then pointed to it.

Shugita nodded and said, "Yes. Those are the evil pieces. The evil pieces were invented by Ajuka so that when inserted into the body of another being, be it a devil, an angel, a fallen angel or even a human, it causes a shift in that person's body and binds them to the king. Now, I'm sure this is all confusing, so I will explain the abilities and roles of each piece from the top down."

Naruto nodded, paying particular attention as this part did in fact confuse him.

"First is the peerage itself. The peerage is made up of a king, a high class devil with a group of up to fifteen servants who work under them, and those servants. The peerage follow the orders of the king and fight with them in the Rating Games. Next is the king. The king is the leader of the group, and the only piece who does not receive any actual abilities in relation to their piece. If you look inside that set you will see that it does in fact, not have a king piece," Shugita said.

Naruto blinked and looked down, his eyes widening as, like the old man had said, there was no king piece nor a spot for it to go.

Shugita nodded, seeing his realization. He then began again, "Now, that set of evil pieces is yours."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Lord Phenex, who merely nodded with a smile.

"Now," Shugita said with a pause, allowing Naruto to refocus, "the set is yours in name only. For it to truly be yours you will need to give a drop of blood to each piece. At which point they will turn from their current white to a red-orange color, signifying that they are ready for use."

Naruto nodded and asked, "Right now?"

Shugita nodded and Naruto, acting without thinking, bit his thumb, drawing blood. This elicited two different reactions, concern and confusion from Lord Phenex, Isabela, Karlamine and Yubelluna, and a suspicious narrowing of the eyes from Shugita.

Naruto allowed a single drop of blood from the fresh cut to drip onto each piece, the blood sinking into it and spreading to the entirety, turning it momentarily black before returning to white. Seconds later a low hum elicited as the pieces slowly turned to a red-orange color with a faint light emanating from them.

Shugita nodded and said, "Good. Now that they have your blood in them, you can offer your pieces to those who wish to serve you. They will become your servants from that day onward, and will also gain certain attributes based on the piece you use. I will now explain what those attributes are."

Naruto nodded slowly and paid attention.

Raising his hand in the air, a queen piece in hand, Shugita said, "The first piece is the queen. It is the most powerful of the evil pieces as it has the abilities of the rook, knight, and bishop all combined into one and given a slight boost in power. Put simply you do not want to face a queen on the battlefield unless you are extremely powerful. Second is the bishop." He paused as picked up that piece, "It's special ability is that it gives whoever has it increased magical ability, making them very fluent in defensive, offensive, and support types of magic. They mainly function as background forces, slinging fireballs at the enemies and raising shields around their allies." He paused again and picked up another piece, this one a knight, "Third is the knight. The abilities it is granted are supreme speed, some fast enough to visually vanish form normal view. This allows them to be blitzkrieg attackers, as a result of their weaker strength. They can rush in, land a series of blows and then quickly get back away for another strike." He then grabbed a fourth piece, a rook, "This piece has the ability of greatly enhanced strength, they are the pieces that rush in and support the knight, getting the enemy's attention with a series of extremely powerful hits from the front while the knight strikes quickly from behind as the bishop grants them shields and attacks the enemy from afar." Shugita picked up one last piece, a pawn, "Lastly is the pawn. They do not receive any actual constant boosts like the others, however there are many of them, and if they make it into the enemy's camp they can receive a promotion, granting them the boosts of one of the other pieces for a limited time." Shugita set the piece down and asked, "So, do you understand it all?"

Naruto nodded and looked down at his pieces saying, "Yeah, I get the idea."

Shugita smiled and said with a nod, "That's good to hear. You know…for a child you seem to have a keen intellect."

Naruto grinned and said, "Then just call me a genius!"

Shugita laughed and said, "A title most warranted. Now, I will explain the Rating Games, their history and purpose."

Naruto nodded.

"As I said before, the Rating Games were developed by Ajuka Beelzebub in concert with the evil pieces. It was done so that the non-devils who were made into devils by the pieces, as well as those non-combatant devils added to a peerage can gain combat experience outside of live combat. It also allows a king to display the power of both themselves and their peerage. In effect, the more games you win, the more powerful you show yourself to be, the more powerful your peerage is displayed to be, and he more respected your peerage will seem to view you. As a result, this will gain those who compete to gain more prestige and valor, giving them higher honors and political clout," Shugita said.

Naruto nodded and said, "I understand all that. How do they work?"

Shugita nodded and responded, "It's simple. Two peerages enter a combat arena where utilizing magical energy, a fictional recreation of another place is made. In this place two spots are chosen to be a home base, both so that pawns know where they can receive a promotion and so a king knows where their forces can organize. The end goal is the same as the chess board game, to take out the king. If the king is defeated or forfeits, the other peerage is given the victory. Death is also nearly impossible within a rating game as when even a crippling injury is received to a piece, they are removed from the arena and disqualified from the battle until its conclusion."

Shugita paused to allow Naruto to absorb the information. After sorting it out Naruto nodded and said, "Right, I think I get it all. So, what else is there?"

Shugita smirked and said, "Just two things, the first is you need to begin your education on devil society and specific history beyond just a basic understanding of the Great War. Also, you need to begin building your peerage."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "My…peerage?"

Shugita nodded and said, "Yes. If you wouldn't mind, your father has already chosen an acceptable queen for your set?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

Lord Phenex and Shugita looked to the side and Yubelluna walked forward.

Naruto blinked before he made the connection and pointed to the busty woman and said, "So, you mean her?"

The two nodded and Lord Phenex said, "Yes. Yubelluna has spent several hundred years as our librarian, a job she excels at of course."

The compliment brought a small, momentary smile to her face.

Lord Phenex then continued, "Part of the reason is that she has a keen analytical and tactical mind as well as a great talent for magic, something that would be even more enhanced if she were to become a queen; plus Lady Phenex has told me she deserves more than to be just a 'library clerk stuck in a stuffy office' as she put it. We had originally considered her being Riser's queen, but that was just shortly before you came around, which was swiftly followed by your engagement to Rias Gremory. As a result we decided that it would be best to have her as your queen. I assume you have no objections?"

Naruto shook his head and thought, '_How could I when she looks like _that_?_'

Shugita nodded and said, "Good to hear. This will also allow you to experience the process of adding someone to your peerage."

Naruto nodded and asked, "So how does it work?"

"Right, there are a few things we need, first is the queen piece from your set," Shugita said, motioning for Naruto to do so.

Naruto nodded and reached for the queen piece. As he looked down her raised an eyebrow and said, "That's weird."

Shugita stood and asked, "What is?"

Naruto pointed to a piece and said, "One of my pieces is one I don't recognize."

Shugita tilted his head and looked at Naruto's set and then raised an eyebrow. He then said, "Well, you seem to be rather lucky."

Naruto asked, "Really, how?"

"That piece is a special kind of piece. A piece that was originally a bug in the system that Ajuka left in for entertainment purposes, it is called a mutation piece. It is a rare piece as only one in ten high class devils have it. It essentially allows the user to add someone to their peerage using only one piece, even if they require more than one," Shugita told the blonde.

Naruto tilted his head and said, "More than one? How would that work?"

Shugita chuckled and said, "Ah, that's right I forgot about that part. Right…sometimes when you attempt to make someone your servant, it won't work because of how much power they have. In that case it would require multiple pieces to revive them. If you use a mutation piece however, it will allow you to fill the multi-piece quota without giving up multiple pieces. It's an extremely rare attribute and one that is considered good among devils. So it seems you are in fact quite lucky."

Naruto nodded and said, "I don't quite understand it but I'll find a use for it I'm sure."

"Second is for the intended member, in this case Yubelluna, to lie down on her back. After that you lay the piece over the person's heart, on their chest, place your hands over them as you stand, and recite the words for reincarnation. You would of course place your name in it instead," Shugita said.

Naruto shrugged and asked, "What are the words?"

Lord Phenex said, "Right, they are, 'I order, in my name Lord Phenex, you Yubelluna. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you have been reborn as a true devil. You, my queen, be delighted with your new life.' Those are the words, of course you would replace my name with your own as well as the piece and the name of your recruit based on who it is. Think you can do it?"

Naruto nodded.

Lord Phenex nodded in return and motioned in front of him, saying, "Right, Yubelluna?"

The woman nodded and moved to the spot in front of Naruto and laid on her back on the ground.

Naruto gulped as he saw her bosom bounce as she laid down. He walked over and held the queen piece in his hand and looked down at her.

Seeing him standing still, Yubelluna chuckled and said, "Don't worry, it's not like it will roll off."

Naruto just smiled in response but in his head said flatly, '_Seriously? Well, whatever, might as well. I could always use a few helpers._' He knelt down and placed the evil piece on her chest and stood back up. Then he extended his arms out and said, "I order, in my name Naruto Phenex, you Yubelluna. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you will be reborn as a true devil. You, my queen, be delighted with your new life."

The evil piece released a bright light before sinking into Yubelluna's chest. He watched in concentration as this happened, and slight disgust. Not at her, but at the words he had to say. '_Damn, it makes it sound like she's my slave,_' he thought with annoyance.

"_**It seems that she may be because that thing is integrating itself into her chakra network. It may allow you to have slight control over her like those curse marks, I think that's what they were called,**_**"** Ryuujin replied.

Yubelluna stood and looked down at Naruto and said, "I am glad to serve as your queen, my king."

Naruto nodded uneasily in response.

Shugita noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, you seem uneasy?"

Naruto frowned uncertain and then said, "It's what I need to say for the evil pieces, it makes it sound like…like I make them my slaves."

Lord Phenex tilted his head as Yubelluna raised an eyebrow and he said, "So? That's essentially what they are."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked up at Yubelluna and said, "No way, I want my peerage to be my friends, not my slaves."

Lord Phenex raised an eyebrow and Yubelluna adopted a small blush as he spoke.

Shugita watched this occurrence with an intrigued expression.

* * *

**And that's chapter two of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it, also this length of chapter will be the new norm so it should be more story per chapter from now on.**


	3. New Friends, New Pieces

Chapter III

**Hello people of fanfiction. I would like to severely apologize for the agonizing delay on this chapter. I have a normal schedule I keep with writing, i.e. I write a chapter of one story, then a chapter of another and so on. However things got out of place and I was forced to take this story out of circulation for one go round. Then to add to it a whole bunch of annoying irl things happened that slowed my progress on my other stories, compounded with the fact that Grand Theft Auto V came out a little while ago and all writing screeched to a halt for about a week. But I finally managed to get everything situated so unless something big comes up, like Grand Theft Auto Online does soon, I should be putting out chapters for all of my stories much faster. **

**With that out of the way I want to mention something, a sort of competition. I am having shit for luck for finding images that would be suitable as the cover image for this story since I can't seem to find even a photoshopped image of Naruto and Rias, which is all I'm really looking for. So a friend of mine gave me this idea, ask you guys. So I am making an open invitation to anyone of my readers with any sort of drawing talent, of which I have none or I wouldn't be having this problem, or any sort of good photshopping talent, again I seem to have no luck at it. So, if you send me a pm with either an image or a link to an image that has Naruto and Rias and maybe any of the main girls from DxD in it in some creative way, look up the cover image for Ashikabi No Shinobi by the Engulfing Silence for an idea of what I'm aiming for, I will look at the image and decide which out of the ones I get, which may be none because I'm overhyping my own importance, wouldn't be the first time, will be the cover image and whoever's image I choose will get to choose any girl from High School DxD or two other anime I will tell you the names of should you win, to be in Naruto's harem. I have already decided on what the harem will be but this person will get the exclusive right to make this decision so they can choose anyone. And if you're wondering why I'm not revealing the names of those other anime it's because I have plans involving them down the line that could potentially spoil the story should I reveal them here. But to make it simpler, since even I think that was a bit much, if you can draw or photoshop an image that represents a Naruto/High School DxD crossover and send me the image itself or a link to the image and I choose it, you will get to choose one girl from three different anime, DxD being one obviously, to add to Naruto's harem. And obviously if the one you choose is already in I'll let you know and you can pick again. And lastly, I am not expecting this to happen, just hoping since I am relatively clueless of where my general popularity stands and I am having no luck finding an image that fits my needs.**

**Alright, with that done let's get on to the reviewer responses.**

**zero: As my competition listing states I will involve other anime in the story of this fanfic and in his peerage. RWBY won't be one but you've got the general idea.**

**Joe Nation: I'm basically kicking canon in the nuts on this one. Naruto, especially the Naruto from my story, will have vastly different views on the situations that occur in the story and I also have massive shifts in plot and role to happen throughout the story so don't worry about me following canon to the letter, the canon is going to be uprooted basically. Issei isn't out of the picture however he's just not the main focus, obviously, and will not be showing up for a LONG time.**

**DynamicFuzions: Wow, I've never had anyone say that about my story. I'm glad you see my story to be alongside the Devil's Dragon, I just hope I live up to the expectations. I'd hoped the twists would be well received, and like you said I'm using the spellings for the clan and character names that I find on the DxD wiki, so right or wrong how it's spelled there is usually how I'll spell it here unless I simply prefer one spelling over another.**

**CarrotGlace: That she is.**

**Nice Guy: Oh, I didn't know that. I'm not a chess expert myself so I'll have to ask you to excuse me if I make mistakes like that here and there since I don't actually play chess that often. Hopefully that didn't detract from your enjoyment of the story though.**

**Blackholelord: Number three, it will be a mix of girls from Riser's peerage and others. Obviously I won't be saying who but just know that that will be the case.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Agreed, no straight man would have a complaint about Yubelluna being their queen.**

**Jose19: Oh don't worry, Itachi will be staying alive. I think I could've done that little bit better because it isn't that he has to destroy all of the fragments, only the ones that are causing malicious aberrations in that universe. And obviously that is not what Itachi is or does, the exact opposite in fact. Same here, though I also have some respect for Shisui in some regards too. Their reactions are bound to be unpleasant, but I intend for Naruto to cause a bit of a shift in that line of thinking. I'm aware of that fact about the Gremorys. Riser doesn't just object to it, he's pissed. And that will come to a head later on, although I won't say why or how here. I wouldn't have Naruto kill Riser either because I don't think he's evil, just a perverted, self-obsessed jackwad who needs a good kick in the teeth. I do say that there are a lot of DxD crossovers, the fact is that I simply don't care. I don't write based on what is or isn't popular, I write based on what I want to write period unless I get requests but even then it's only if I want to do the story in question. Yes, ranging from Thor and Odin to just about any mythical thing I can think of and I have ways of involving each of them. **

**Exalted Demi-Soul: That, my friend, is an understatement.**

**zero: Yup, I do like Black Butler.**

** ' .king: Why thank you, I was going to use some witty reference but I couldn't come up with anything. Sorry. So how about the image of Sebastian and Naruto surfing on a rainbow? Although you could see that anyway with enough ecstasy.**

**Hisui Kitsune: Yes, though the Little Mermaid reference was more incidental than anything, I just can't separate the name Sebastian from that crab.**

**RasenShuriken92: Riser's not going to do anything nice, I can tell you that much. **

**LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED: Yes, it would be a waste. Single pairing DxD fics don't make sense to me.**

**Tama Saga: Yeah, I was worried about that but I think I've gotten it better in this chapter. If not I'll try to improve over time.**

**Well, I suppose that's it for reviewer responses, so you guys can now move on to the part you actually care about.**

* * *

Several days had passed since Naruto made Yubelluna his queen. His training with Karlamine, Yubelluna, Isabela, and Shugita had been proceeding well. Much greater than what Lord Phenex had expected. Though this was helped by the fact that the history of the devil world and magic were the only aspects Naruto hadn't already mastered thanks to Ryuujin.

Naruto stood in the courtyard of the Phenex estate with Yubelluna. Looking over the blonde perform a complicated spell she nodded and said, "Good Naruto, you've improved greatly in such a short time."

Naruto nodded and said, "I have a great teacher." Although the truth was he was already predisposed to using magic, which he discovered at the beginning of his training with her.

* * *

_The day after his historical discussion with Shugita and starting his own peerage, Naruto was brought back out to the courtyard by Shuriya._

_As they arrived, Naruto saw Lord Phenex and Yubelluna standing in the middle of the large area._

_He approached and Shuriya bowed to Naruto and the others and then returned to the estate. He nodded and then looked to the duo and asked, "So what's this about?"_

_Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Well, I figured that since you did a majority of your study last time with Shugita on devil society's history. Why not take today to work on your magic. So you'll be doing that with Yubelluna. Plus it's a good chance for to also learn more about her skills. You'll want to know that for the rating games."_

_Naruto scrunched his brow in annoyance at his adoptive father's continued reference to Yubelluna as an object. Ignoring that he asked, "So, where do we start?"_

_Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yubelluna. Why don't you start by explaining the source of magic?"_

_Yubelluna nodded and then looked at Naruto with a smile and said, "Right. I'll start with explaining mana, magic's source. Mana is spiritual energy, the energy that comprises a being's consciousness."_

_Naruto sat with an expression of concentration but was really checked out, he was well aware of what mana was. Since it was half of the energy that comprised chakra. It was also something he required a great deal of. However, it seemed he had let his inattention become visible as the next sensation he experienced was a harsh, blunt pain against his head. He looked up and Yubelluna's long, curved metal staff slapped against his forehead._

_He then looked forward to see Yubelluna with an annoyed and disappointed expression. He suddenly felt like it was his stomach that was struck._

_Pulling her staff away she asked disappointed, "Am I truly that boring?"_

_Naruto felt a desire to face-fault but kept it down and thought, '_Great. It's Diva all over again._' He sighed and said, "No, sorry. I just feel that this is stuff I know, so I kinda spaced out."_

_Yubelluna sighed and said with an amused smirk, "I see. You are a child I suppose. Very well, what else do you remember about mana? If you know enough I may simply skip ahead to learning how to use it."_

_Naruto nodded and took a thinking pose, mainly a comical ploy, and said, "I remember it's rather difficult to control and can only be used in specific ways but isn't subject to the laws of chemistry…at least those are the words that pop in my head." Seeing their surprised, yet seemingly placated, expressions Naruto sighed and thought, '_Geez, gotta be careful next time. I'm too used to giving the lectures instead of getting them._'_

_Yubelluna looked at him impressed and then said, "I'm surprised. It seems you have quite the knowledge base."_

_Naruto looked off to the side and mumbled, "If you only knew."_

"_You say something?" Yubelluna asked._

_Naruto shook his head wildly and said, "Nope."_

_Yubelluna shrugged and said, "So be it. Before we can actually start teaching you any spells we need to determine how active mana flows through your body."_

_Naruto nodded and asked, "How do you do that?" He was already aware how much mana was in his body but he didn't know any real spells aside from those taught to him by an annoying brat with daddy issues. And they weren't very useful either._

_Nodding, Yubelluna reached into her cape and pulled out a small, blue, crystalline rectangular block with ornamental metal at the bottom. She displayed it for Naruto to see and said, "This. It's a special block that reacts to mana. As you can see, just by me holding it it is already reacting to my mana."_

_Naruto looked at it and saw what she meant, the almost colorless block was releasing a mild blue light that pulsed as her mana flowed through it._

_She handed it to Naruto and said, "Just hold this and it will react to your mana."_

_Naruto nodded and took the block in his hand. At first there was no reaction but then it released a bright blue light._

_Yubelluna smiled satisfactorily and Lord Phenex said with a nod, "Yes. You seem to have quite the amount of mana for a child."_

_What happened next astonished Lord Phenex and intrigued Yubelluna. The block suddenly burst into bright, flickering blue flames._

_Lord Phenex gave a dumbfounded look and said, "…My…you certainly do have quite a lot."_

_Yubelluna narrowed her eyes curiously as she was certain she saw Naruto smirk slightly before the block burst into flames. Deciding to save her suspicion for later she nodded and said, "Good, you certainly have a lot of mana coursing through you. So magic should be easy for you to grasp."_

_Naruto grinned and said, "Cool."_

_Yubelluna turned to Lord Phenex and said, "I believe I can handle it from here unless you simply wish to watch."_

_Lord Phenex shook his head and said, "I know you are quite capable so I have no doubts." He then winked to Naruto and left as he said, "Good luck."_

_Yubelluna watched him leave and then turned to Naruto and asked, "You did that, didn't you?"_

_Naruto folded his arms, smirked and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Narrowing her eyes playfully she said, "Making that block burst into flames, you surged mana into it so it would do that. Didn't you?"_

_Naruto put his hands behind his head and asked, "And if I did? Will you tell on me?"_

_Yubelluna shook her head with a chuckle and said, "Unless you say otherwise I won't speak of it."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "I'm asking you to, not ordering."_

_Yubelluna nodded and said, "The result is the same. In any event it is time to begin the actual magic training. Are there any other surprises you have in store?"_

_Naruto rubbed his chin and said, "I have an inkling that I have previously learned a few spells but I don't think they're very useful."_

"_Very well. I suppose then it is pertinent to start with the basics. The simplest spell that most Phenex clan members learn is the Fireball. It's a relatively simple spell but it takes work to learn as your first," Yubelluna related. She then demonstrated the spell by raising her staff slightly in front of her and a magical circle appeared below her in bright orange-red and a small pillar of light flowed around her. Almost immediately the circle faded away, Yubelluna raised her staff and pointed it vertically and shouted, "Fireball!" A circle appeared above her head vertically and spat three balls of fire that arced and weaved through the air before crashing to the ground in front of her._

_Naruto whistled and said, "I don't remember what I was taught exactly but I know that wasn't it."_

_Yubelluna chuckled and said, "Well in your case it won't be quite that simple. To make your mana flow correctly you're going to need to use the lyrical form of magic."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow in what was true confusion and asked, "Lyrical form?"_

_Yubelluna nodded and said, "Yes. It's a simpler form of magic that uses words to shape your mana for a spell if you aren't necessarily skilled enough in the actual spell to use it immediately. The words for this spell are quite simple: ignis, infernalis, and sole. Although before you can do that even you must learn to flow your mana, something you obviously know how to do."_

_Naruto nodded and looked towards his target, the same spot Yubelluna hit and raised his hands in front of him and began collecting his mana and then said, "Ignis infernalis sole!" A portion of his mana flowed from his body and collected into a red-orange magical circle above his head the fired a group of three fireballs that moved in a more straightforward pattern than Yubelluna's but still hit their mark. Naruto smirked and asked, "How was that?"_

_Yubelluna nodded and said, "Very good."_

* * *

Naruto proceeded to perform the spell, this time without words. He merely raised his hands in front of him and performed the spell just as Yubelluna had, a circle appearing below him as he gathered mana, which then coalesced above his head in a circle before soaring out in a weaving pattern and crashing in three large explosions.

Yubelluna clapped lightly and said, "In only a matter of days you have improved greatly. Have you been practicing that other spell I taught you?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yup. It takes me a while to charge right now but I can do it without the words."

Yubelluna smiled and thought, '_He certainly learns quickly. Amazingly so. I wonder how he does it._'

Again a circle formed below him and mana collected around him. However, rather than disappear almost immediately this circle remained for a few seconds before disappearing as he raised his right arm and shouted, "Fire Wall!" At a targeted spot ahead of him a straight wall of fire erupted from the ground and remained for several seconds before disappearing.

Yubelluna nodded happily and said, "That's quite impressive how quickly you learn."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I have my methods."

She merely nodded in response and said as she stood, "I believe we are finished for now. After your break your training with Karlamine should begin."

Naruto nodded and plopped down on the ground with a sigh.

* * *

After several minutes Karlamine made her way to the courtyard and laughed to herself.

Naruto was sprawled out on the ground fast asleep.

Walking over to him she looked over his sleeping form and thought, '_Who would've thought he'd be my king?_' She then thought back to when he had made her his knight.

* * *

_Naruto had just finished his first training session with Yubelluna and had been told he would begin his training with Karlamine._

_As she walked towards the courtyard she was stopped by Yubelluna who said slyly, "Be careful. He has a few surprises."_

_Karlamine nodded and said, "I will be. But I don't imagine he'll be very dangerous."_

_Yubelluna said with a nod, "No, not dangerous. Just surprising."_

_Karlamine raised a confused eyebrow as Yubelluna walked away but merely shrugged and continued on to the courtyard._

_When she arrived there she saw Naruto practicing the spell Yubelluna had taught him before sending the fireballs crashing._

_Naruto sighed and looked to the side when he heard light clapping._

_Karlamine walked into the courtyard and said, "It seems Yubelluna is teaching you well. So, think you can do just as good with my teaching?"_

_Naruto saw her confident expression and, deciding to have a little fun with her, said with a shrug, "Depends on how good my teacher is."_

_Karlamine put a hand on her hip and retorted, "Ooh, confident. Let's see if I can't knock you down a little."_

_Naruto smiled and said, "I am just a kid remember."_

_Karlamine nodded and handed him a wooden sword and said, "Alright then, kid, let's see how naturally you pick this up."_

_Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_I shouldn't have said that._' Looking at the sword in his hand he realized it was a straight sword and asked, "Do you have any curved ones?"_

_Karlamine raised an eyebrow and thought, '_Odd request._' But with a shrug she said, "Sure. Give me that one and I'll grab you a different one."_

_He reached out with both hands and handed the sword to her._

_Karlamine raised both eyebrows this time and, reacting on instinct, grabbed the blade in the middle with her right hand, and took it away for another._

_When she reached the collection of wooden practice swords she mumbled to herself, "I wonder where he learned to hand over the sword like that. That can't just be natural instinct." Shrugging it off for the moment she grabbed a curved sword and made her way back to where he was._

_She decided to see if her hunch was correct and handed him the sword by holding it in the middle and reaching out horizontally._

_Her hunch seemed to be proven when Naruto grabbed the sword with both hands. He pulled but she didn't let go at first. He raised an eyebrow but she released it._

_A suspicious look on her face and a hand on her hip she asked, "Do you remember who taught you to hand swords over like that, or to take them like that?"_

_Naruto wondered what she meant before he caught what he had done and thought, '_Aww, crap. I really need to work on those instincts of mine._' Naruto shook his head and said, "No. It just felt right."_

_Narrowing her eyes she sighed and said, "If you say so." Her suspicious frown was replaced with an excited smile as she asked, "So, you ready to begin?"_

_Naruto nodded and assumed a kenjutsu stance, but then altered it slightly so it would be incorrect. He had to work on not making himself look quite so good at the things he knew how to do otherwise his "No memory" story could be cracked wide open._

_Karlamine raised another eyebrow in curiosity and asked, "You've gotten previous training haven't you?"_

_Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said with a weak chuckle, "I…don't remember."_

_Karlamine frowned and then acted immediately. She rushed at Naruto and swung with a wide horizontal swing._

_Without being able to ration his instincts, Naruto reacted instantly. He blocked her sword with his own and twisted counter-clockwise._

_Karlamine looked at him with wide eyes, then to her hand. She then looked to her sword on the ground a foot away._

_Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "Uh-oh."_

_Smirking, Karlamine stood straight and said, "Alright. I'm going to get answers, but I'm not a brute so I'll give you a chance."_

_Naruto tilted his head and asked, "What do you mean?"_

_Karlamine nodded and said, "I challenge you to a duel."_

_Naruto blinked and said, "Huuuhh?! W-why?"_

_Karlamine folded her arms and said, "It's nobler than just forcing the information out of you like some brute. With that in mind, I figure you must have your reasons for hiding it. However, if I win this, you will tell me."_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "What do I get if I win?"_

_Karlamine sighed and scratched her head and then said with a shrug, "As long as it's not obscene, just about anything."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Mind giving me a moment to think?"_

_Karlamine nodded and said, "Just don't try to back out."_

_Naruto put a hand to his chin and said, "Alright. If I win,"_

_Karlamine asked, "If you win, what?"_

"_You'll become my first knight," Naruto said._

_Karlamine's eyes widened and her cheeks tinted and she said, "A-are you sure about that? This is only our first training session."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "If you ask me you're really good. I'd like to have a knight like that."_

_Karlamine's face reddened further and she looked to the side. She then sighed and said with a nod, "Very well. If you win I will become your knight."_

_Naruto grinned and said, "Great!"_

* * *

_ Karlamine stood limply, an expression of pure shock on her face. She looked down at her sword with a light tremble. Her sword was split right in the middle of the blade._

_She looked up at a grinning Naruto and sighed then said, "Well…looks like you win." As she straightened her posture she mumbled, "Though I can't say I'm that disappointed."_

_Naruto tilted his head in curiosity, although his enhanced hearing allowed him to hear every word._

_Karlamine looked back at her sword wondering how it broke like that._

_During the last moments of the duel, a duel which lasted much longer than most, Karlamine made a downward vertical swing that Naruto moved to block by swinging in an upward vertical swing at a perpendicular angle, unbeknownst to Karlamine momentarily imbuing his wooden sword with wind chakra, slicing through the middle of her blade like foam._

_Chuckling she thought, '_He's certainly quite the interesting person._'_

* * *

After chuckling at the interesting memory and the amusement the last week had brought training with him she walked over, knelt down to him and reached out her right hand and lightly tapped his forehead.

Naruto squinted his eyes before looking around groggily when he noticed Karlamine above him. He sat up with a yawn and asked, "How long was I out?"

Karlamine shook her head and said, "It doesn't matter. We still have plenty of time to continue training. Would you rather do that or keep sleeping?"

Standing up with a deep yawn he stretched and said, "I think I'd rather do some practice."

Karlamine nodded and said, "So be it. We'll continue where we left off, utilizing special sword techniques. Specifically the Demon Fang."

Naruto nodded and prepared his sword in his hands and looked at his target, concentrated mana into the blade and then swung the sword down to his side, blade facing forward, and then swung in an upward forward angle. As he did, he shouted, "Demon Fang!" At the middle of his arc a small blast of blue energy shot out from his sword and sliced across the ground before cutting through the target easily.

Karlamine nodded approvingly and said, "Great. Like Yubelluna said before, you do learn fast."

Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head and said, "Sure do!"

Karlamine chuckled to herself and thought, '_Who would've thought he'd be my king?_'

* * *

After finishing his session with Karlamine Naruto returned to the main building for a midday meal.

As he ate, he noticed a presence behind him. Looking in that direction he saw the source.

Isabela. She stood near the entrance to the meal room watching over Naruto.

He sighed and thought, '_Seriously? Even after all that she still feels like she needs to be my shadow?_'

What he was referring to was one of his training sessions with Isabela.

The first had gone much the same as Karlamine's and Yubelluna's; that is she discovered his advanced capabilities and skills. However, unlike Yubelluna and Karlamine she was already aware of these skills from when she saw him kill the giant snake from before.

* * *

_ Isabela arrived in the courtyard for her first training session with Naruto. She had managed to observe from the others about Naruto's advanced capabilities compared to what was expected. Her expectations were higher than the others' however since she had witnessed Naruto singlehandedly take down the snake._

_As she arrived in the courtyard, she saw that Naruto was not present._

_One of the maids came by and Isabela asked, "Do you know where Naruto is?"_

_The looked up in thought and then nodded and said, "Yes. I believe he is in the meal hall at the moment. If you don't mind waiting here he should return momentarily."_

_Isabela nodded and took a seat on one of the many benches lining the yard's edges._

* * *

_ As she expected, Naruto arrived only a few minutes later._

_Looking around he saw Isabela and asked, "So, guess I'm training with you now?"_

_Isabela nodded and said, "Yes. However, I wish to skip the runaround you've done with the others. I am already aware that you are stronger and more skilled than expected for anyone your age. I simply wish to find out by how much."_

_Naruto was finding himself liking Isabela, unlike the others she merely said exactly what she thought. He nodded and asked, "How do you plan on doing that?"_

_Isabela smirked and said, "By finding out firsthand."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow and then realized what she meant. He nodded and said, "'Kay, I'll show you what I've got."_

_She then raised her hand and said, "Since this is inevitably going to be a match, even if just sparring, I'd like to place a little wager. Partly for my own amusement and to make sure you aren't holding back too much."_

_Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_Another one? Well whatever. Guess I'll find out what it is in a second._'_

"_It is this: should I end up beating you in the spar I'd like you to tell me what you _do_ remember about who taught you your skills. However, should you win I will simply proceed with the training normally and not mention it again," Isabela offered._

_Naruto felt himself mildly disappointed that she didn't let him pick his own reward but he didn't truly care. Nodding he said, "Sounds good to me."_

_Isabela nodded in return and responded, "Good." She got into a fighting stance as did Naruto._

_Isabela moved first by charging at Naruto with a horizontal swing._

_Naruto utilized his then small size by ducking and then twirling around her back. Unfortunately his size worked against him so he jumped up to try and kick her torso._

_Isabela smirked and reached back with her right arm, grabbed Naruto's leg pulled him out front and tossed him away._

_Naruto grunted as this happened and used his hands to try and correct his tumble. Fortunately for himself he was successful but huffed when Isabela got near._

_She attempted to land a punch on his torso._

_Naruto smirked and planted his foot on her arm and then used it to jump back behind her. This had two effects, the first was it sent her falling forward and sending him behind her. _

_Taking the opportunity he attempted to get a finishing blow in while she was on the ground, however she planted her hands on the ground hoisted the rest of her body up and spun with a wide kick that Naruto was able to block but was launched back away from her as she righted herself._

_As he stood back up Naruto smirked and thought, '_I may be holding back a lot but she's better than I expected. I may actually need to put a little more effort into this one._' That thought in mind he coursed slightly more chakra through his body, increasing his strength, giving him stronger hits and higher speeds._

_Isabela discovered this the hard way when she rushed at Naruto only for him to move around behind her much faster than before. "What?" she said in surprise at his increased speed._

_Smirking he planted a kick on her head, causing her to fall forward._

_She grunted as she rolled through the fall, spun around and lunged at Naruto once more._

_Naruto gave a small grin as she charged._

* * *

_ Isabela looked up at Naruto with a twitching frown. She lied on the ground sprawled as Naruto was crouched in front of her._

_How he won was simple, when she charged at him he jumped over her head and planted a chakra filled kick on her back. The result was she lost control of her legs and merely fell to the ground._

_She sighed and said, "I see that you are in fact obviously very skilled and strong."_

_Naruto grinned and said, "Seems that way."_

_She nodded and asked, "Now could you please give me back the feeling in my legs."_

_Naruto wagged his finger and said, "Only if you agree that I've won."_

_She smirked and asked, "Do you think I'm that devious?"_

_Naruto shrugged and responded, "Perhaps. Just need to be safe, I don't want to do this and then you reverse it on me for an easy win."_

_Isabela chuckled and said, "A very strategic move. Alright, I concede that you win."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Right, I'm holding you to that." He then moved his hand to her torso and flowed a small burst of chakra that reset the nerves in her body giving her back her movement._

_Isabela then quickly sat up and pulled him close, surprising him and resulting in his head landing squarely in her bosom._

_His head flushed red and he said, "E-erm, Isabela. W-what are you…?"_

_Isabela released him and said with a chuckle, "Just getting my own little victory."_

_He frowned and thought, '_Crap, that really did get me. Even Diva wasn't this annoying._'_

_Standing up, Isabela said, "I'll keep my word. You won so I won't bring up the subject again unless you wish to speak about it. Now that I have an idea of your strength and skill, we can get started."_

_Naruto nodded happily, there was a chance she could teach him knew skills, much like Yubelluna and Karlamine had._

* * *

_ Naruto's training with Isabela continued on the same schedule after that for several days. However, after four days Naruto arrived to see someone he didn't recognize was there to train him._

_He looked around and asked, "Where's Isabela?"_

_The man shook his head and said, "She has other obligations so I'll be your tutor for today."_

_Without waiting any longer Naruto vanished in a burst of smoke._

_The man sweat-dropped and mumbled, "I guess he doesn't like me?"_

* * *

_ Naruto reappeared above the castle on its roof and began speaking to Ryuujin. _'I'm going to find Isabela._'_

_Ryuujin responded, __**"**_**You're overthinking this.**_**"**_

_Naruto shook his head and said, '_No, Isabela wouldn't have just vanished like that. The last time she had to go somewhere else she told me, plus I've noticed that she's been unfocused during the last few days. I'm going to find out._'_

"**Heh, the one who's always trying to keep people from prying is snooping in on someone. How interesting,**_**"**__ Ryuujin commented amusedly._

_Naruto sighed and replied, '_Perhaps, it is a little hypocritical. However, understanding this world is part of my goal. I'm going to go ahead regardless of what you think._'_

"**Heheh, you say that assuming I truly care. All I'm concerned about is getting this world's timeline situated and getting rid of the aberration. How you do it doesn't matter. You seem to forget this quite often,**_**"**__ Ryuujin responded plainly._

_Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, '_Yeah. You got a point. I suppose you just don't always seem like some passive observer._'_

_Ryuujin responded with the verbal equivalent of a shrug._

_Naruto then closed his eyes and released a pulse of chakra. After waiting for a return pulse he opened his eyes and took off from his position to a different part of the castle._

* * *

_ He soon arrived near the center at a part he recognized as Lord Phenex's throne room. Looking around, he found a line of windows that were used to allow air in and dropped down beside them and began listening to what was occurring in the room._

* * *

_ Down in the throne room Lord and Lady Phenex sat on their thrones as Isabela stood in front of them in the middle of the room, on the black and white checkered floor._

_On the left side of the room up against the wall stood Ruval Phenex as well as Shugita._

_Isabela looked from the two men on the side to Lord and Lady Phenex and asked, "Are you certain of this decision?"_

_Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yes, this decision has been made. Unless someone else makes the same request then you will become Riser Phenex's rook."_

* * *

_ Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought, '_So Riser's asked her to be his rook. Something about this seems odd._'_

* * *

_ Isabela sighed and said, "Very well."_

_Lord Phenex nodded and looked to Ruval and asked, "Do you have any argument?"_

_Ruval shook his head and said, "None. I have a few open spaces in my peerage but both rooks are taken. I would like to fill those spaces but anything but a rook would do Isabela a disservice."_

_Lord Phenex nodded and looked to Shugita who shook his head. Nodding again he said, "So be it. Unless we receive any challenge to this or argument of it then three days from now you will be made his rook."_

_With a deep frown Isabela nodded and said, "I understand."_

* * *

_ Naruto witnessed this and frowned. It was plainly obvious that she was not interested in becoming Riser's rook. He didn't know what her reasons were but at the time he didn't care._

* * *

_ Later that day Naruto went to the library for more information on devil history._

_Eventually he found what he was looking for, a book on a specific series of events from roughly three hundred years earlier._

_At that moment Isabela walked in to the library as well._

_Naruto looked to the side and decided to ask her about what was happening, but to make it her prerogative to disclose it. Closing his book he walked up to her and waved and said, "Hi."_

_Isabela nodded and said, "Hello, it seems you spend a lot of time in here for a child. Regardless of your other…qualities."_

_Naruto grinned and then asked, "What happened yesterday? Some weirdo was in courtyard instead of you, that stunk."_

_Isabela chuckled, a chuckle which momentarily became a frown when she knelt down and said, "Sorry about that. I had some things to discuss with your father." She looked down in thought and then said, "Also, I don't think I can be your trainer for much longer."_

_Naruto frowned and asked, "Why?"_

_Isabela shook her head and said, "Unfortunately I can't really tell you that. All you can know is that we can only train a few more times…unless…"_

_Naruto tilted his head and said, "Unless what?"_

_Shaking her head she said, "It's nothing."_

_He frowned and said, "I'm not stupid, just tell me what's happening."_

_Standing up Isabela said, "It's a decision that was made by your father, I have no part in it."_

"_But if you don't want to do it, I might be able to help," Naruto said despite knowing exactly what was going on._

_Isabela closed her eyes in thought and then sighed and said, "So be it. I can't tell you all of what is going on but I will tell you this: you are correct. There is something happening that I'm not particularly thrilled with. However, I am a servant to the house of Phenex, so I have no say in this; and I don't want you to get mixed up in this, understood?"_

_Naruto sighed and said, "I understand."_

_Isabela nodded uneasily and then left the room. As she left the room she said with a sigh, "He's not going to listen to me in the least."_

_Naruto watched her leave and Ryuujin said, __**"**_**You're not going to listen to her in the least, are you?**_**"**_

'Nope,_' he responded swiftly._

* * *

_ Later that day he made his way to the throne room where he went looking for his father but instead found his mother, Lady Phenex._

_Seeing him enter she asked, "Do you need something Naruto?"_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Kind of. I was thinking of getting a new evil piece."_

_Lady Phenex narrowed her eyes and then closed them in a smile and said, "I think I might have a few ideas. Let me speak to your father and I'll see what I can do."_

_Naruto nodded then turned around and left the room._

* * *

_ Several hours later Naruto was called back to the throne room._

_When he arrived he saw that he wasn't the only one there, so were his two elder siblings Riser and Ruval._

_He had an inkling what was going on, a thought that was proven when he noticed the very angry expression on Riser's face. Looking at his adoptive parents he noticed that Isabela was with them. By that point he was pretty certain what was happening, he just wasn't sure how it would go down and wasn't too interested in having to humiliate Riser. Jerk or not they were still technically siblings._

_Lord Phenex cleared his throat and asked, "Do the three of you know why I called you here?"_

_Riser sneered and said, "Riser does. You've called us here for an exercise in futility."_

_Lord Phenex narrowed his eyes and asked, "Oh? And what would that be?"_

_Riser looked at Naruto and said with a derisive chuckle, "My little brother is starting to get a big head. And due to him being a petulant child he isn't happy that Riser's adult problems are interfering with his playtime. So he's challenged me for Isabela to be his rook."_

_Naruto looked at the proceedings and then thought, '_Oh, this isn't exactly what I had in mind._'_

"**Then what **_**did**_** you have in mind?**_**"**__ Ryuujin asked, mainly out of amusement._

'Actually…I don't think I thought this through very well. Damn, I didn't realize being given the body of a child would actually interfere with my head,_' he complained._

_Ryuujin sighed and said, __**"**_**So it seems I still have to do some tweaking to your deaging process. After I see how this turns out, and how amusing it is, I'll see if I can't separate your mind from your body somehow so that you aren't actually thinking like a child now and then.**_**"**_

'That'd be great,_' Naruto responded flatly._

_Ryuujin merely huffed._

_With a sigh Lord Phenex responded to Riser by saying, "While I wouldn't have chosen…those words, yes. For one reason or another my wife has informed me that Naruto has proposed a challenge for you taking Isabela as your rook."_

_Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he looked at Lady Phenex, who gave him a small wink. Naruto sighed and thought, '_Again, not what I had in mind. But then I don't think I had anything in mind._'_

_Riser grit his teeth and said, "It shouldn't matter! Riser is the elder brother _and_ he has already received two pieces in a short time!"_

_Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yes, this is true. However, you already have one bishop, two knights, one rook, a queen and three pawns. You have far more pieces than Naruto does. Plus he has the role of becoming Rias' husband. Therefore it is imperative that he has a strong peerage at his side and I cannot imagine many better rooks than Isabela for his first."_

_Naruto looked at Riser and added, "Besides, all you would have done is look at her like some object. Isabela deserves better than to become just some item for you. Besides, she's the best teacher I've gotten while I'm here."_

_Riser clenched his fists in anger, he was truly starting to hate his younger brother._

_Lord Phenex turned to Naruto and asked, "So, do you accept this role?"_

_Naruto looked at Lord Phenex and then said, "On one condition."_

_Lord Phenex raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what might that be?"_

_Naruto then turned to Isabela and asked, "Do _you_ want this?" Naruto sighed internally when that had the expected reaction. Everyone present was bewildered why he would ask the opinion of a servant about joining his peerage. Naruto ignored those murmurings and looked Isabela straight in the eyes._

_It was then she realized he was dead serious about that question and found it was she who turned a light shade of red. After a quick breath to regain her composure she nodded with a light smile and said, "I would be happy to."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Then I'll take Isabela as my rook."_

_Lord Phenex smirked and declared, "There you have it. I'm certain you'll find another, equally capable, candidate for your remaining rook position."_

_Riser spat at the ground and then left the room._

* * *

_But as he did he was approached by Shugita. Raising an eyebrow he listened to the words the old man had to say._

* * *

_ Inside the main hall however, Naruto was approached by Isabela as the small crowd inside dispersed. She then asked, "Before I am made to be your rook, may I ask you one question?"_

_Naruto shrugged and said, "As long as it's not about you know what go for it."_

_Isabela nodded and asked, "Why did you go through so much trouble?"_

_Naruto chuckled and responded, "To tell you the truth, I ended up overhearing a conversation about you being given to Riser."_

_Isabela frowned and said, "So you became jealous?"_

_Naruto thought for a moment and then said with a shake of the head, "Not exactly, I was able to tell you weren't thrilled with the idea. I've gotten to know you enough that I don't want you to be forced into that. Unfortunately this whole thing didn't go quite as I had intended, all I really wanted was a way to stop you from becoming Riser's piece. I didn't think through how to do that very well though."_

_Isabela blinked and then laughed for several seconds before saying, "I can't decide if that's silly or sweet. Probably somewhere in between. Either way, I'm glad you were willing to look out for me, but I distinctly told you not to."_

_Naruto merely grinned and said, "Come on, you didn't really think I'd listen did you?"_

_Isabela put a hand on her hip and said with a sigh, "I suppose not. Well then, I suppose we should get this going."_

_Naruto put a hand up and said, "Hold on, I want to give you the option of not becoming my rook."_

_Isabela tilted her head and said, "Really? Why would you do that?"_

"_Because, what I was aiming for wasn't for you to specifically become my evil piece but for you to gain your free will, I'll only do this if you want to become my evil piece," Naruto said plainly._

_Isabela smirked and knelt down to his level and said, "You were willing to go through that trouble to help me. Of course I would be more than happy to become your rook."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Then let me get my evil pieces and you'll become my rook."_

* * *

Looking back at Isabela standing in the corner he waved her over and she walked over to him and asked, "Do you need something?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I just think you don't need to act like some kind of shadow anymore. Since you're in my peerage now you don't need to hide like that."

Isabela frowned and said, "I would like to but my position is as your bodyguard-"

Naruto interrupted her and said, "No. You _were_ my bodyguard. Now you're my friend. Got it?"

Sighing, she said, "So be it. Then I am your friend, not just your bodyguard. On that note, do you mind if I sit here and eat?"

"Go right ahead," Naruto said plainly.

* * *

Three Months Later

* * *

During the three months since Naruto began his training he had, in addition to his training, had been going back and forth from the Phenex house and the Gremory house.

At the moment, he was sitting in the center garden of the Gremory house. With him were Rias, Itachi and someone Naruto had met two months after being engaged to Rias.

The person in question was Sona Sitri, the heiress of the house of Sitri and younger sister to the current Leviathan, Serafall. Sona was a girl the same age as Rias, however she was decidedly different. Rias was energetic, hyperactive and constantly moving. Sona on the other hand was very controlled, calm and despite her age did not seem to waste a single movement. An interesting event indeed.

* * *

_Naruto was moving to his carriage for his usual trip to the Gremory house. He trained with Yubelluna and the others five out of seven days and spent one day breaking before heading to Rias' house on the last day before starting over. He had learned to appreciate his time at Rias' for he found her house much warmer and more pleasant than the Phenex house. Plus it allowed him to get away from the constant guard, that is without resorting to ninjutsu._

_It was essentially his time to rest more so than at his home, since even on his break day he was still given subtle training methods._

_However, one day when arriving at the Gremory estate, he noticed that there was a coach there he didn't recognize, but with a symbol on it he did from his studies. Sitri._

* * *

_ As he walked in he noticed that Sirzechs was also present. He walked up to the satan and asked, "What's going on, why are the Sitris here?"_

_Sirzechs raised an eyebrow when he took notice of Naruto and said with a smile, "Ah, Naruto. I was hoping you'd arrive today."_

_Naruto mumbled with a sweat-drop, "You know I come here every Saturday."_

_Clearing his throat Sirzechs said, "Anyway. There's someone I want you to meet." Motioning to his side Naruto watched as two people walked out._

_The first was a girl the same age as Naruto with short black hair in a bob cut, critical violet eyes, round red glasses and wearing a short black dress._

_The second was an older, beautiful girl with long black hair tied in twin ponytails with pink bows and energetic violet eyes. She wore an outfit that Naruto couldn't describe as anything but a magical girl uniform consisting of a bright pink beret, a pink belly shirt with vertical yellow lines on each side, a short white vest with dark pink borders and a large pink bow with a large amulet holding it in place, long, black, fingerless gloves with white cuffs at the top, a pink miniskirt with white side-flaps as well as a low belt, and long stockings with black and pink stripes and she even had a large pink wand with a yellow star at the top. Naruto noticed that she had an overall childlike body, not including her large breasts._

_Naruto looked at the two girls and asked, "Who are they exactly?"_

_Sirzechs widened his eyes and then said, "Why, they are Sona Sitri and her older sister Serafall Leviathan."_

_Naruto blinked, looked at the two girls, then back to Sirzechs before widening his eyes and saying, "WHAT!? That's Serafall Leviathan!?"_

_Sirzechs chuckled and said, "Hahahah, most people have that reaction the first time they meet her. But yes, the one in pink is in fact Serafall Leviathan."_

_Said girl then said, "Muuuu, that name sounds so serious. I much prefer Magical Girl Levia-tan!"_

_Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_Good grief. Is she seriously one of the Underworld's great leaders?_'_

_Serafall then looked at Naruto with a momentarily frozen expression. Her face then turned red as she took in his features, jumped at him and enveloped the blonde in a deep hug, that also planted his head deep in her bosom. She also repeated multiple times, "SO CUTE! Oh you're just so adorable! You're hair, your blue eyes, and those whisker marks, oh!"_

_Sona sighed and adjusted her glasses._

_Sirzechs merely smirked at the scene unfolding before Naruto grabbed her waist and freed himself with a gasp._

_He coughed a few times, his face red and holding on to his nose as he said, "…Can't…breathe…" He then thought, '_Oh goody. Another girl who dresses like a magical girl with some dull-humored guardian. If she says anything about girlfriend or special eyes I quit. And if this one's anything like the other, I could suffocate._'_

_Serafall laughed and held her wand close as she twisted side to side and said, "I just love those whiskers!" As she made another move to get them a hand grabbed her arm and her younger sister sighed._

_Sona looked at Serafall and said, "Please sister, you're embarrassing us…again."_

"_Mooouuu, you're no fun Sona-chan!" Serafall whined._

_Sona sighed and responded, "No, you don't take your position seriously enough."_

_Sirzechs chuckled and said, "Come now Sona, you're being too strict. Our positions as Satans are very trying. We need to unwind from time to time."_

"_If you ask me you're just unhinged," Naruto mumbled._

"_What was that?" Sirzechs asked with a kind smile and dark aura._

"_Nothing," Naruto muttered swiftly with a cold sweat._

"_Naruto!"_

_Naruto turned to the call of his name only to be glomped by a certain redheaded devil._

"_R-Rias…" Naruto said strained as the young girl hang from his neck. After managing to free himself from her he thought, '_Why is it that I'm being hugged by so many girls today…at the very least Serafall had something between me and her ribs._'_

_Rias giggled and said, "It's good to see you again!" She then looked over his shoulder and saw Sona and ran over to her and said, "Hey Sona!"_

_Sona put a hand up and said calmly, "It's good to see you as well Rias. I must apologize for my sister."_

_Rias tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean?" She looked up at Serafall who merely waved and then said, "Big sister Serafall seems normal."_

_Sona sighed and said, "That's the problem."_

_Coughing, Sirzechs looked at Serafall and asked, "So, what is it you have come here for, Serafall?"_

_Putting her wand behind her back she nodded and said, "I heard about Rias' engagement and I wanted to see who it was." She glanced over at Naruto and said with a giggle, "I didn't think he'd be so cute though."_

_Rias wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and said with an emphatic nod, "Yup! He's strong too!"_

_Serafall's eyes narrowed and she said, "Better be careful then, I might take him for myself."_

_Rias tightened her grip, inadvertently choking the blonde, and protested, "NO, NO! He's mine, you can't have him!"_

_Naruto quickly tapped her shoulder to get her to back off and coughed again._

_Sirzechs chuckled, darker than normal, and then turned to Serafall and said, "So, you've seen him. Is there anything else?"_

_Serafall nodded and said, "Yes. Just a few things, you don't mind if Sona plays with Rias in the meantime do you?"_

_Sirzechs shook his head and said, "Not at all." Turning to Rias he said, "Why don't you and the others head to the courtyard?"_

_Rias nodded and grabbed Naruto's arm and began running as she shouted, "C'mon, c'mon! Let's go!"_

_Sona sighed and said, "This is going to be a long day."_

* * *

_ The three soon arrived in the large courtyard at the center of the estate and sat around the round table in the center._

_When they did, Rias turned to the side and said, "Itachi! Where've you been?"_

"_Itachi?" Sona wondered aloud. She turned and watched as the "boy" in question approached the table with curiosity._

_Nodding to Rias he said, "I apologize, I've been busy with other things."_

_Rias nodded and said, "Sure." She then raised her eyebrows and pointed to Sona and asked, "Have you met Sona yet?"_

_Itachi looked at her and shook his head and said, "No, I have not." He bowed and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Sona."_

_Sona's cheeks tinted before she nodded and said, "Same here…"_

"_Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha," he responded in his even toned voice._

"_Itachi…Uchiha, it's good to meet you," Sona responded in a similar tone._

_Naruto sat with a twitching eyebrow and mumbled, "This is quite possibly the least mentally stimulating conversation I've ever heard." He froze when he suddenly felt two cold gazes on him._

_Rias looked side to side in confusion and then put a finger to her chin and mumbled, "What's going on?"_

_Naruto sighed and said, "Don't ask."_

_Rias looked at him puzzled and then said with a shrug, "Okay."_

_Sona looked at Rias and asked, "Have you added him yet?"_

_Rias blinked and then said, "Huh?"_

_Sona sighed and said, "Have you added Itachi to your peerage yet?"_

_Naruto raised his eyebrows and realized he thought the same thing, although specifically whether she had a peerage period._

_Rias frowned and said, "No, I don't even have a peerage."_

_Sona smirked and said, "Then I may pounce first."_

_Rias frowned and said, "Mooouuu, why do people keep trying to take them?"_

_Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_What am I, a piece of jerky?_'_

_Sona adjusted her glasses and said, "You needn't take it as earnest. I was merely joking."_

_Rias scrunched her brows in annoyance and said, "I can't tell 'cuz you're always so serious."_

_Sona nodded and looked at Naruto and asked, "So, I understand you're an adopted son of the Phenexes?"_

_Naruto nodded and responded, "Yes, why do you ask?"_

_Taking a drink of tea she replied, "It's odd for the houses to adopt. It's almost unheard of for said adoptees to be used as interhouse marriages. So I'm just curious, what makes you so special?"_

_Naruto shrugged and said, "Dunno. Luck of the draw I guess?"_

_Smirking Sona said, "Perhaps." She then looked at Itachi and asked, "And how did you end up here?"_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"_

"_Living in the Gremory house, did you too fall from the sky?" Sona asked with slight just._

_Naruto twitched an eyebrow at that mention._

_Itachi narrowed his eyes and then said, "I found my way here on mere chance. I wasn't lucky enough to get adopted like Naruto. But working in the Gremory house isn't the worst fate for a wanderer I suppose."_

_Sona nodded and said, "Yes, there are many fates worse than that."_

_After that the group of four spent their time merely conversing about nothing of import._

_That was the day Naruto met Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan._

* * *

The month after that the four were again sitting in the center of the garden. As they did Naruto merely ate a small cake while Rias and Sona seemed to be stuck in a personal battle. A personal battle of chess.

Rias stared at the chess board with her pieces as the red and Sona's pieces as the blue. Rias was not doing well. As she continued to concentrate on her pieces she moaned before sighing. She then looked at Sona and said, "Why is it always so hard to be you Sona?"

Sona sighed in return and said, "Because unlike you I practice. You should try it."

Rias put her head in her hands and huffed then said, "But the only time I can practice is when Naruto's here. And he's only here one day a week. And you always show up at the same time."

Sona narrowed her eyes and looked at Itachi and said, "You could practice with Itachi. I imagine he has some skill. Plus he's your pawn."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, I practice with Isabela and the others all the time."

Rias shrugged and asked Itachi, "_Do_ you know how to play chess?"

He nodded silently.

Naruto chuckled and then thought, '_You'd think things would change between them in some way after he becomes her pawn. But nope._'

* * *

_Naruto arrived at Rias' house for his usual weekly visit. Unlike normal he arrived with Yubelluna and Isabela, his queen and rook._

_When he arrived, he and the others exited the coach and made their way inside._

* * *

_ As they walked inside Rias saw Naruto with the others and huffed as she walked over briskly and wrapped her arms around his and asked annoyed, "Who are you?"_

_Isabela narrowed her eyes but Yubelluna replied kindly, "I am Yubelluna, Naruto's queen, and this is Isabela his rook."_

_Rias blinked in curiosity and then looked him in the eyes and asked, "You've got a peerage already?"_

_Naruto chuckled and said, "Not a full one yet. But yes."_

_Rias moaned and said, "Mooouuu, why do you have one already and not me?"_

_Naruto shrugged with a weak chuckle and said, "Erm, luck of the draw?"_

_She narrowed her eyes and said, "You always say that."_

_At that moment Venelana walked by and Rias said briskly, "Mommy! I want a peerage too!"_

_Venelana blinked in curiosity before laughing gracefully and said, "It's not necessarily that easy dear. You need to find someone willing to become your servant first. Plus you don't even have a set of evil pieces."_

_Rias frowned and asked lowly, "Well…can I have a set?"_

_Venelana knelt down and ruffled her daughter's hair as she said, "Of course dear. Unfortunately your father and I are busy at the moment, but if you don't mind waiting I can get you a set as soon as possible."_

_Rias nodded happily and said, "Yay!" She then grabbed Naruto by the arm and asked, "Isn't that great?!"_

_Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah, that's great Rias. For now let's go find somewhere to play."_

_She nodded and dragged him along._

* * *

_ When they arrived at the courtyard Rias pulled out a chess set._

_Naruto smiled and asked, "You wanna play a game?"_

_Rias shook her head and said, "No, I want to think of my peerage."_

_Naruto tilted his head and asked, "What do you mean?"_

_She dumped out the red pieces and said, "I want to think of who I want in it."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Erm, I'm not sure it works that way. You can't really plan out this stuff."_

_Rias looked at him flatly and said, "I. Want. To. Make. My. Peerage."_

_The red aura developing around her, that Naruto was sure was a result of Sirzechs, helped Naruto's answer. A brisk, short, "Right."_

_Pulling out the first piece she said, "This is the king, so that's me right?"_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Yes. Now, your queen."_

_She nodded and thought through her options and asked, "How about Sona?"_

_Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "Err, no. You can't add someone from another peerage or another king. It needs to be someone who isn't part of a peerage already."_

_Rias put a hand on her chin and asked, "Like who?"_

_Naruto looked around and then got an idea. Pointing he said, "Itachi isn't part of a peerage."_

_Itachi, who was busy practicing magic, looked up at them curiously._

_Rias examined the piece in her hand curiously and then said, "I don't think Itachi's really fit for the queen role."_

_Naruto sighed and said, "You do realize that a queen doesn't necessarily need to be a girl right?"_

"_They don't?" she asked confused._

_Naruto sighed and said, "Oh boy. How much do you know about the evil pieces?"_

_Rias looked at him in thought before her brain seemed to break and she said, "Not a clue."_

_Naruto dropped his shoulders and mumbled, "This is gonna take a while."_

* * *

_ Naruto spent the next hour explaining the roles and abilities offered by each piece, and answering the same few questions over and over again, before Rias seemed to finally get it. He hoped._

_After setting down a pawn he asked, "So, based on what I just told you, what role do you think Itachi is best suited for?"_

_Rias narrowed her eyes in thought and then said, "How about the pawn?"_

_Itachi sweat-dropped and thought, '_I'm not sure I should feel grateful or insulted._'_

_Naruto smirked and asked, "Why's that?"_

_Rias nodded and said, "Well…that way he doesn't get any weaker or slower."_

"_Then why not the queen then?" Naruto asked._

"_Because he doesn't have that much magic," Rias replied._

_Naruto smiled and said with an approving nod, "Good, you do learn fast. In this case pawn is best for Itachi, he'll gain a little extra durability for becoming an evil piece along without getting his abilities reduced significantly in any one area; but he can get promoted to a stronger piece if he gets into the enemy base for a short period of time should he need the boost."_

_Rias grinned and said, "Yay!" Bringing her arms in close she said, "I'm so happy I remembered that!" She then sighed and said relieved, "I'm glad all the heavy thinking is done."_

_Naruto sighed with a smirk and mumbled, "Well, at least she's doing better."_

* * *

_ A short time later Venelana came into the courtyard with a small metal box. She walked over to the small group with it in hand._

_When Rias realized what it was she threw her arms up in joy and ran over to her mother with her arms behind her._

"_Ah, Rias you shouldn't…run like…that. Oh boy," Naruto mumbled as Rias' careless running caused her to faceplant in the middle of the yard. Yet the girl seemed to hop up and continue running unphased. Chuckling to himself Naruto said, "Well, at least she's resilient."_

_He and Itachi then got up and joined her in front of Venelana. In front of whom Rias had her fists clenched in anticipation under her chin as she bounced on the balls of her feet._

_Venelana giggled and said, "Now, now Rias. Calm down."_

_Rias nodded and took a deep breath, calming down almost instantly._

_Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_If she is so hyperactive that this is a thing, it'll either end up very bad or very good in the future._'_

_Venelana nodded and opened up the box, revealing a full set of sixteen chess pieces that were silk white._

_Rias looked at them amazed and asked, "What now?"_

_Naruto sighed and said, "I thought we went over this."_

_Rias puffed her cheeks and moaned, "You talk too fast."_

_Naruto suppressed his annoyance to an eyebrow twitch._

_Venelana chuckled and said, "It's actually quite simple. All you need to do is prick your finger and drop some blood on to each piece, then the pieces will become attuned to you."_

_Rias frowned and said, "But…but that'll hurt."_

_Naruto sighed and walked over to her and said, "I can help you do it without it hurting."_

_Lowering her eyebrows in doubt she asked, "R-really?"_

_Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "Yup, I guarantee it."_

_Frowning in thought she nodded and said, "Okay, if you say so."_

_He nodded again and said, "Give me your hand."_

_She nodded and reached out her right hand, which he took in his left. First he placed his right hand over hers, it now being between both hands._

_Venelana watched in curiosity as she saw a faint green light come from the space between his hands._

_Rias smiled and said happily, "Mmmm, it feels so warm."_

_Naruto nodded and pulled his right hand away and flicked her right finger._

_She blinked and said, "I didn't feel that."_

_With a nod he said, "That's the idea. Now, go ahead and do it before the effect wears off."_

_Looking at her hand unsurely she shoved it at Naruto again and said, "I'm scared, you do it."_

_Sighing he ruffled the redhead's hair and said warmly, "Alright. You're hopeless, you know that?"_

_She puffed her cheeks as he pulled out a senbon and pricked the end of her index finger._

_Venelana smiled warmly at the entire event and then said, "Now just hold your hand over each piece long enough for some blood to drip onto it." _

_Rias nodded and did as she was told, placing one drop onto each piece._

_After finishing the process she watched as each piece went from a ghostly white to a deep crimson. She then looked at her mother and asked, "So what do I do now?"_

_Venelana nodded and said, "Now you just wait until you can find someone to be your first piece, we'll handle it from there."_

_Rias turned around and looked at Itachi expectantly._

_He looked lost for a moment before realizing what she wanted and saying, "I'll be her first piece."_

_Venelana smiled and Rias said, "Yay, thanks Itachi!"_

_Itachi merely nodded._

_Venelana turned to Rias and asked, "Do you know what piece you want him to be?"_

_Rias nodded and said, "Yes, my pawn."_

_Venelana nodded and looked into the box but before she grabbed a piece she raised an eyebrow._

_Naruto looked at her and asked, "Something wrong?"_

_Venelana shook her head with a smile and said, "No, the exact opposite. It seems my daughter has a mutation piece, two to be exact, one pawn and one bishop." She grabbed the strangely colored pawn and handed it to Rias and said, "I've personally seen Itachi's skill, so why don't you use this."_

_Rias nodded and turned around, but before walking away she asked, "Uhmm, what do I do now?"_

_Venelana opened her mouth to speak but then looked at Naruto and asked, "Naruto, you've done this before right?"_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Three times actually."_

"_Good, why don't you help Rias with this part?" Venelana asked._

_Naruto raised an eyebrow but said with a shrug, "Sure, I don't mind."_

_Walking over to Rias and Itachi he said, "The first thing is that Itachi needs to lie on his back."_

_Itachi nodded and did so._

_Naruto nodded as well then looked at Rias and said, "Now you need to place the piece on his chest and repeat these words, but replace my name with yours: 'I order, in my name Naruto Phenex, you Itachi. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you will be reborn as a true devil. You, my pawn, be delighted with your new life.' Think you can do that?"_

_Rias nodded and put the piece on Itachi's chest, raised her arms in front of her, something that Naruto had observed to just be natural in this situation, and said, "I order, in my name Rias Gremory, you Itachi. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you will be reborn as a true devil. You, my pawn, be delighted with your new life."_

_A magical circle appeared around Itachi and the pawn released a faint light before sinking into his chest. He grit his teeth as he felt periodic jolts of pain from what he assumed was the transformation from human, which is what he actually was, to devil, which is what everyone but Naruto thought he was. After several seconds the light died down and Itachi released a heavy sigh before standing up slowly._

_Naruto smirked and asked, "Feel any different?"_

_Looking to each hand and testing his mobility he said, "I feel somewhat lighter."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Comes with the territory." He then looked at Rias and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Congratulations, you have your first pawn."_

_Rias looked between them in slight surprise, mainly at the situation as a whole. Her apprehensiveness died down, however, when Itachi gave a small smile followed by a nod._

_Naruto grinned and said, "See? Even Itachi's happy and he's an uncharismatic bore."_

_Itachi twitched an eyebrow in annoyance as Rias put a finger to her chin and said, "Unchrasimatic?"_

_Naruto sighed and said, "Nevermind."_

* * *

As Itachi sat down with Rias to help with her chess playing, Naruto smirked and thought, '_Nope, they pretty much interact exactly the same as before. Although Itachi seems to be a little less distant than before. So I guess that's something._' Naruto's attention was diverted when he saw a miniature magical circle appear in front of him. And in it was a small projection of Lady Phenex. Nodding he said, "Mother."

She nodded in return and said, "It's getting late now, why don't you begin your journey home?"

Naruto nodded and tapped Rias' shoulder and said, "Sorry, I gotta get goin'."

Rias frowned, then smiled and said with a nod, "Okay. Hopefully next time I'll actually be able to beat Sona."

Naruto grinned as a magic circle appeared under him and said, "I doubt it."

Rias' face flushed bright red and she dove to punch him, however he was already gone and all she ended up doing was sliding across the dirt ungracefully.

Itachi twitched at the sight while Sona sighed.

* * *

As Naruto arrived back at his house he said to himself, "Sure am glad I learned how to use transportation circles, much better than horse and buggy."

"Perhaps, but it gives us less quality time."

The sudden voice caused him to jump in surprise as he turned and saw Yubelluna behind him. Sighing he said in light annoyance, "Geez, don't sneak up on me like that."

Yubelluna brought a hand to her chin as she chuckled and said, "But it's so very amusing."

Naruto huffed and said, "Whatever, I'm going to head off for bed, I never figured Rias would be such a handful."

Yubelluna merely nodded and returned to her own room.

* * *

The next morning Naruto awoke early to see the sun just peaking over the horizon, though he would never get used to how the world he was currently in had a west-east sun cycle instead of an east-west cycle. Stretching as he stood he made his way to his closet and put on his favorite orange hoodie and blue shorts before bolting for his favorite spot.

* * *

Said spot being a secluded area on the western edge of the Phenex property that was effectively in the middle of nowhere.

However, it wasn't the actual spot Naruto cared about, it was what he could do there. That spot did have one trace of civilization, an old abandoned house. Reaching into one of his pockets he pulled out a scroll with the word, "Weapons" written on it. Unrolling the scroll he searched for the exact weapon he wanted. Upon finding it he smirked and placed his hand against the seal it was contained in. One burst of smoke later and in his hand was a katana with an elaborate red hand guard, a white hilt with gray fabric wrapped around it, a gold end cap, and a black scabbard.

Looking at the sword he said, "Alright Tenseiga, do your thing." Said thing involved him unsheathing said sword, a blade he had received in a different world many centuries ago, and placing the tip against the front door of the old house. He pressed lightly and the sword seemed to phase through the door as if it were not there. After sinking the blade halfway into the door he twisted to the right ninety degrees and then back before removing the blade, resheathing it, and then resealing it back into the scroll.

He then grabbed the door's handle and pushed it open. Instead of finding himself on the inside of an old abandoned house, he was instead in a place far different from the underworld. It was an almost endless forest with a large clearing several meters ahead of him with a river next to it and hundreds of large trees dotting the landscape.

Behind him was a tall canyon wall with the door embedded in it, which he promptly closed. The place he was in was a special pocket dimension he had used a combination of Ryuujin's dimension jumping abilities and Tenseiga's ability to open doorways to other dimensions to create. It was heavily based off a place he had once visited long ago. The main aspects of the pocket dimension were time displacement and gravity alteration. The time displacement meant that time flowed at a much higher rate inside the dimension than outside, although to those within it felt normal. The displacement was so great that an entire year within the dimension only lasted roughly twenty-four hours in the outside world.

The gravity alteration meant Naruto was able to control how much gravitational force the dimension experienced in increments of ten. He usually kept the force at one hundred during most of his training but due to his smaller sized body he was forced to keep the force down to ten until he was able to move normally.

Nodding to himself he said, "Alright, I've got to begin my daily training." He extended the middle and index fingers of both hands, he then put his right hand in front of him pointing up with his left hand above, horizontal, with the extended fingers overlapping and making a cross shape. He then shouted, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Several hundred bursts of smoke erupted around him.

When they cleared the area was filled with several hundred clones of Naruto. Looking around the groups he said, "Right! Let's divide up and begin training!"

The clone Narutos simultaneously raised their arms and shouted, "Yeah!"

A trick he had learned long ago was that the Shadow Clone Jutsu, a technique that produce solid copies of the use, could be used for increased training speed since the clones returned any and all memories to the user upon dispelling. Couple that with Naruto's huge chakra reserves, then and now, it allowed him to take a training course that would normally last several months and decrease it down to several days' worth of time.

He divided the clones up into even groups of one hundred. One group to practice ninjutsu, one to practice genjutsu, another for taijutsu, another for kenjutsu, including the techniques Karlamine had been teaching him, another for practicing magic, yet another practiced a special jutsu form called sealing jutsu, one more studied on the history and economics of the world he currently inhabited, devil, human and angel, as well as generally keeping his mind sharp, and one last group trained to keep up his chakra control.

Despite all of this there was one drawback to the jutsu, the clones could only return to the user memories and experiences. If Naruto wanted to increase, or at least maintain, his physical abilities he would need to do that himself. Which he did with the help of his pocket dimension's gravitational field. By increasing the amount of force his body experienced while training, it would allow him to become stronger without needing to encumber himself with weights, it also meant when he was exposed to normal gravity his strength would be further multiplied by the greater ease of movement.

Increasing the force to ten as he began to sweat, Naruto smirked and said, "Let's see if I can do a hundred hand stand pushups this time."

* * *

**And end. That was a pretty good length chapter I hope, a good recompense for the long wait. I hope you guys didn't mind the heavy use of flashbacks in this chapter but I felt it was more efficient than trying to go through the events truly chronologically. I would also like to apologize because there are a few sections I felt could've been improved but I couldn't think of how.**

**Anyway, I'd like to make one last mention of that contest for anyone who didn't read the incoming A/N. Basically I can't find a suitable cover image for this story, so I'd like to ask you guys if you could draw or photoshop an image that at least has Naruto and Rias in the same picture since I can't draw nor can I use photoshop very well otherwise I'd do it myself. Now as for the reward, I've got a total of three anime I'll be involving in the story of this series so if I pick the image you submit, by sending me the image itself or a link to it in a pm, I will tell you what all three anime are and you will get to pick one girl from any of them to add to Naruto's harem. And if on the off chance you choose someone who already is in the harem you'll get to choose again.**

**Anyway thank you for reading, thank you and good luck to anyone who decides to do the little competition thing, and until the next chapter buh-by.**


	4. Setting the Stage

Chapter IV

**Hello people of Fanfiction. I hope you didn't have too long to wait for this next chapter. Now a lot happens in this one so hold on. Anyway I'd like to announce the winner of the contest, Kaesarthe42nd. Partly because his cover is pure awesome and because...well he's the only one that entered. Unfortunate but not surprising. Anyway, let's move on to reviewer responses.**

**SkyShredder: I remember that clearly. However, I've reduced Issei's require pieces to seven and have given Itachi the one piece's worth mutation piece. It's authorial takeover in this case. I'm sure you guys can handle it. **

**Jose19: Don't worry, there aren't much more changes, the principle members are the same though so don't fret.**

**MissAzuka: Again, don't worry. Naruto won't be getting all of Riser's pieces, there will be several big changes to the peerage. Oh, there'll be a few surprises here. Sorry, Anko isn't in this story. There is a different source for the snake entirely. I didn't forget about her but I have reasons she wasn't mentioned.**

**enigma95: Only for now. After I get the backbone of the peerage in place the differences will become visible. A mutation piece only counts as one piece, so it doesn't matter how many he used up because he only counted for one, meaning that there are still seven remaining.**

**ExecutionerKain: Of course she is, it's Akeno.**

**roughstar333: Yes, he remembers all of it. His memories are perfectly in place.**

**sabery: There will be, I just need for this part of the story to slow down a bit. The first year of Naruto's presence in the DxD world has a lot going on, but the next few will be slower and will allow for relationship development. **

**LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED: Worse than mine? I'm fairly certain that's impossible. You're right, it's not that surprising.**

**That's it for reviewer responses. Now on to the story.**

* * *

Several months had passed since Naruto's near beating by Rias, an event he had evaded thanks to magic circles.

At that moment in time, Naruto was being taken by his adoptive parents to visit a school intended for him to attend in the future.

Yokai Academy, a school for devils that allows them to learn what life in the human world is like since many of them will be involved with the human world. The school was established after Sirzechs decided integrating devils into human society immediately did not turn out well. Of course the headmaster being an old friend of Lord Gremory and specifically requested it didn't hurt.

As they arrived at the school Naruto looked over the campus and saw the rather gothic building on the top of the hill with the two dormitories on either side.

Sighing to himself he thought, '_I thought this was a school, not Frankenstein's castle. So long as there isn't a creepy guy in there I'm good._'

* * *

Of course these hopes were dashed when he met the headmaster Tenmei Mikogami.

Naruto looked at the man, who despite being a devil, wore an outfit very reminiscent of a priest complete with a rosary.

He was a tall, hunched over man wearing a white shawl that hid his face in shadow along with a white uniform. He looked at the entering trio and said slyly, "Ah, Lord and Lady Phenex, I'm glad you came. This must be young Naruto?" He glanced down at the boy.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_At least he isn't covered in stitches or have a giant bolt in his head._'

Mikogami smiled wryly and said, "It's good to meet you Naruto Phenex. I am Tenmei Mikogami, headmaster of Yokai Academy. I do hope you'll attend in the near future."

Lord Phenex chuckled and said, "Of course headmaster, Naruto will be attending, just as both Ruval and Riser did. Although it will be a few years before then."

Mikogami nodded and said, "Of course, of course. So what is your exact reason for coming to this fine establishment?"

Lord Phenex nodded and responded, "It's very simple actually. I would like to discuss a few things with you." He then turned to Naruto and said, "Why don't you run along? Isabela will accompany around the school so just stay away from the areas she warns you about."

Naruto nodded and turned to Isabela, who nodded as well, and then left with his rook.

After they left Lord Phenex's smirk disappeared as he turned to Tenmei.

Naruto wandered around the school with Isabela beside him, seeing the different school rooms, the cafeteria and even getting a cursory look at the dorms.

As they moved about the premises, Naruto suddenly became aware of strange sounds from a nearby section of forest. Assuming they were just animals he sent chakra to his eyes to get a clearer view, that's when he saw what was really happening.

* * *

In the secluded area of the forest stood a small circle of young devils, laughing and cackling as they berated and insulted two figures at their feet.

The figures in question were two other devils not much older than Naruto's current form. Although Naruto's enhanced vision could see something unusual about them.

Both were on the ground and curled into defensive positions. One was a young girl with light red hair and dark blue eyes while the other had light blue hair and dark red eyes. They both also had feline ears on the tops of their heads.

One of the standing girls scoffed and said, "Stupid half-breeds. You should just go. What are you even doing around here?"

The blue-haired girl lifted her head up weakly and said, "Our…our mommy and daddy live here, just like us."

"Tch, don't talk about your poor excuse for a devil mother and that weak human," another girl said before kicking her.

Naruto looked at them and remembered someone he had met long before and how he had been treated for similar reasons. That combined with his own treatment at his old home built up and he reacted on instinct, running forward.

"Young lord!" Isabela shouted as Naruto ran forward.

One of the girls lifted their feet up but stopped when Naruto shouted, "STOP!"

All the girls froze and turned around to see Naruto with annoyance and confusion, before seemingly realizing who he was.

Their eyes then filled with stars as one of the girls shouted, "It's Naruto Phenex! He's the boy that's gonna marry Rias Gremory!" The girls all squealed simultaneously and ran forward.

* * *

In the headmaster's room Tenmei looked down at the area where Naruto was and chuckled.

Lord Phenex raised an eyebrow and asked, "Something happening?"

Mikogami merely waved him over.

Lord and Lady Phenex walked over to the window and Mikogami said, "It seems your boy is rather popular with the ladies."

Lady Phenex sighed while Lord Phenex laughed and said, "Of course! Even those who aren't a Phenex by birth in my family are!"

Mikogami and the others then raised their eyebrows at what transpired next however.

* * *

Naruto clenched his fists and shouted, "Don't touch me!"

The group of girls stopped short of him confused and one asked, "But why? We just want an autograph or something."

Naruto snarled and said, "I'd never do anything like that for people so cruel."

The girls gasped in unanimous shock as Naruto and Isabela walked by them.

As they did the two catgirls sat up in fear and the redhead stood up shakily in front of her supposed sibling and said with weak anger, "D-don't…don't hurt us."

Naruto frowned and shook his head. He then said, "I have no intention of it. I'm here to help."

The red-haired girl lowered her arms in confusion and then asked, "Y-you won't?"

Naruto shook his head with a smile and said, "Not a chance." He then walked over to them and placed two fingers on each of their foreheads, his eyes morphing into base Sharingan and he said, "Why don't the two of you sleep now?"

Almost instantly the two girls fell unconscious in Naruto's arms. He then turned to Isabela and asked, "Would you help me with them?"

Isabela nodded and picked the two girls up into her arms, the duo walking away from the stunned and insulted group of girls.

* * *

In his office Mikogami chuckled and said, "My, my. It seems you certainly have a strange one. Such concern for the wellbeing of others is unheard of in devils…well, outside of the house of Gremory that is."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "True. Perhaps that's why things have turned out this way…and why it is we who found him and not they." He then turned to Mikogami and said, "But that aside, do you have what we discussed?"

Mikogami nodded and reached into his robe and pulled out a small light blue crystal sphere roughly the size of a softball and handed it to Lord Phenex, though he didn't let go immediately and said, "Just know, Azazel doesn't give these away cheap."

Lord Phenex nodded and responded, "I know. And as much as it pains me to acquire his help he _is_ the only one capable of forging these things."

Mikogami chuckled darkly and said wryly, "It's amazing what can be accomplished when one has no sense of pride."

Lord Phenex sweat-dropped and said with a weak chuckle, "Heheh…r-right…I'll uh…remember that." He then coughed into his hand as he stowed the object and said, "Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving. I need to see exactly what it is my son has found now. Last time he did this he brought home a giant orange fox. At the very least he got rid of it. The things he can find out there astound me."

Mikogami merely chuckled as they left.

"Are you certain he is mentally sound dear?" Lady Phenex asked.

Lord Phenex sighed and responded, "My love, if he were he wouldn't be capable of many of the things he has accomplished. Sadly genius and madness come hand in hand. I just hope his genius truly matches the disturbing amount of madness he has."

* * *

Naruto and Isabela found a secluded spot off to the edge of the school where Naruto had Isabela set the two girls on the ground.

Naruto sighed and said, "Well, guess I should wake them now." He then knelt down and placed two fingers against their foreheads again.

The two girls regained consciousness slowly, before sitting up and seeing Naruto sitting on the ground and Isabela standing behind him.

They blinked curiously before the most recent events flashed into their minds and they looked around frightened.

Naruto waved his hand and said, "You can calm down. There's no one here who'll hurt you."

The two girls snuggled close to each other and looked at Naruto worriedly.

Naruto smiled softly and then asked, "So, why don't you tell me your names? Mine's Naruto Uz-Phenex."

"Uz-Phenex? That's a strange name," the bluenette commented.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively and said, "It's Naruto Phenex, that's it. Now yours?"

The girls looked at each other weakly before looking back to Naruto.

The redhead spoke first and said, "I'm Ni."

Next was the bluenette who said, "I'm Li."

Naruto nodded and said, "Good. Nice to meet you Ni, Li."

The girls seemed to loosen up and even cracked small smiles of their own.

Naruto grinned slightly before asking, "If you don't mind, could you tell me why those kids were hitting you?"

The two frowned and looked at each other sorrowfully before Ni spoke, saying, "We're…we're half-devils. Our mother is a devil but our father was a human. Unfortunately that makes a lot of people hate us, so we get bullied whenever we go outside without mommy."

Naruto nodded slowly and said, "I see. That's despicable. So how come you weren't with her this time?"

Their cat ears flattened guiltily and they looked at the ground and Li said, "We got bored of just going on the trails with Mommy so we ran off. Then we got lost around the big school. Then those mean devils showed up."

Naruto sighed heavily and said, "Got it. So I guess I should help you find your mother then, huh?"

The twins nodded and said in unison, "Uh-huh."

Naruto stood up with a smirk and said, "Come with me, I'll help you find'er,"

The twins nodded with small smiles and followed Naruto through the forest.

* * *

Through a combination of sheer luck and his sensory skills Naruto did find the twins' mother. Although she didn't seem as overjoyed to see them as he had hoped.

To be plain, she looked downright pissed. Though given the circumstances it was expected.

The older woman with long purple hair and matching cat ears sighed annoyed and said, "How many times do I need to tell you two not to go away from me? Now, if it weren't for the timely intervention of Lord Phenex's gracious son you would've been killed."

Naruto winced and thought, '_Geez lady, take it easy. They're kids, kids are curious._'

Putting her hands on her hips and huffing, the woman then turned to Naruto and Isabela and bowed, saying in apology, "Thank you for finding my ruffian daughters. I sincerely apologize for any grief they have caused you."

Naruto smiled and said, "Don't, they didn't cause any at all. I'm just glad they didn't get hurt any worse than they did."

The woman sighed again and then scowled at her daughters and said, "You see, you even had him worried and he's not the one that has to deal with the two of you."

Naruto frowned and finally had enough. "Hey! They've just been through a traumatic experience! They need you to comfort them, not berate them!"

The woman scowled and said, "While I appreciate your help, you are still a child. So I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep your infantile ideas on child rearing to yourself."

Naruto grew a tic mark and thought, '_Gah, screw you! I've raised two girls of my own who could put yours to shame in the trouble department. That's what I get for having kids with a vampire._'

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **"**_**Aww, does the poor kid miss his children?**_**"**

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, '_Kai is doing just fine with them. Though I imagine he's either an old man or dead by now…but my point still stands!_'

"_**I'm sure it does,**_**"** Ryuujin remarked with a snicker.

Isabela narrowed her eyes in anger and said, "I would appreciate myself if you would not hurl such vile insults at my master and king."

The woman looked her over and said, "And what are you? A rook? I'll have you know I was a bishop to one of the great members of the Astaroth house before I got mixed up with some bad and annoying people. That mess got me these two."

Ni and Li frowned in worry as their mother looked at them disapprovingly.

"Ahem!" a voice called from the side.

The woman's whole countenance changed as Lord and Lady Phenex approached.

She stood up straight with her hands at her waist and a smile on her face as she bowed and said, "Ah, Lord and Lady Phenex, how good it is to see you."

Lady Phenex nodded with a sweet smile, the kind of sweet smile Naruto knows is always followed by trouble, and said, "I'm sure it is. Although I would like to know why you are using such vile language with my dear son?"

Putting a hand to her mouth in exaggerated shock the woman responded, "Why, I haven't the slightest idea what it is you're talking about."

Lord Phenex nodded with a smile and said, "I'm sure you don't. However, insulting the heir to one of the main houses, as…inexperienced as he may be in the specific area of conversation, is greatly frowned upon. And it is plainly obvious you neither care for nor wish to do so for your children."

The woman scowled and said, "So!? What's it to you!?"

Lord Phenex smiled kindly and said, "Simple. I see no reason to leave them with a nigh abusive mother. Although whether they are or not I will leave up to the affected parties. However…you are in need of some severe punishment. And it just so happens that the Gremorys have let us borrow their best butler for a while."

The woman turned to the side and turned a shade of blue Naruto didn't think was possible on organic skin as the butler who he had met several times, though the bastard's name always eludes him, stood nearby with a sweet smile on his face.

Lord Phenex then motioned to the woman and asked, "Would you be so kind as to provide reeducation to this poor soul?"

The butler cracked his eyes fiendishly and said, "Yes, my lord."

Lady Phenex chuckled, "You are such a dear."

The man chuckled shortly as he grabbed the woman's arm and said, "But of course. I am after all, one hell of a butler."

Naruto gulped and asked his father, "Uhm…what's he going to do to her?"

Lord Phenex smiled with his eyes in shadow and said, "It's best you not ask such questions."

Naruto turned slightly blue and said, "Ah…right." He then asked, "But…what will we do with Ni and Li?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "I thought it might not be a bad idea for us to take care of them. Well, you specifically."

Naruto blinked and said, "Huh?"

Lord Phenex turned and said, "As further members of your peerage."

The twins frowned and said, "But we're just half-devils."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "True. But the evil pieces would make you full devils."

The girls' ears perked up and they looked at Naruto who glared annoyed at his old man and then asked, "I'll only do it if you want to. Just know it'll mean you'll be considered my servants and you'll live at the estate with me."

Ni nodded and said, "Yeah, but we'll be full devils and we won't get picked on anymore."

Li nodded emphatically and said, "We'll have big sister Isabela to protect us!"

Isabela tinted at the compliment and merely smiled.

Naruto nodded and said, "So be it then. You two, Li and Ni, will become my first pawns."

"YAY!" the girls shrieked in unison as they glomped the poor boy.

He winced at their surprising strength for their size and thought, '_Ouch, if it weren't for my healing abilities…I might be dead._'

Ryuujin chuckled and remarked, **"**_**Oh stop whining. You'll help these two just like you did dog-boy. Who knows, it might even go further. Judging by the way these two are now I wouldn't be surprised to see them end up like those twin priestesses who stuck to you like leeches for the same reasons miss Leviathan did. In fact, remind me…didn't the three of you do something you promised that other priestess back in-**_**"**

Naruto then cut in, '_WILL YOU SHUT UP! That never happened…at least…I don't remember it._'

Ryuujin simply chuckled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, '_What's that for?_'

Ryuujin responded complacently, **"**_**Oh, nothing.**_**"**

Naruto simply winced as he felt another bone crack in his chest.

* * *

It was shortly after that that Naruto and his two new pawns arrived back home where he swiftly added them to his peerage.

As the lights from the ceremony died down the twins stood up and examined the movement of their bodies.

Ni then commented, "I feel…lighter."

Naruto nodded and said, "That's because your body's stronger and needs less force to move around."

Li nodded happily and asked, "So when do we eat dinner?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Soon enough. Let's just get you something better than those rags and we should be set."

The twins nodded and followed Naruto before he handed them off to Shuriya to be given baths.

He then sighed to himself and said, "It just keeps getting bigger. And with things going like this something tells my peerage is going to get really weird in the future."

* * *

Several more weeks passed after that particular event and Naruto was busy doing more sword training with Karlamine.

The two were sparring with wooden swords and Karlamine attempted a thrust but Naruto ducked and spun under her, taking out her legs.

Naruto stood up with a grin but frowned when he noticed his sword, which was broken.

Karlamine sat up with a groan and said, "It seems you have gotten quite skilled my king."

Naruto frowned at her.

Seeing his expression she sighed and stood up then said with a smile, "Sorry, you've gotten more skilled, Naruto."

Naruto grinned in response.

Nodding she said, "However, you seem to be stronger than most your size so I think that a katana isn't so much your style. I think you'll be in need of a more appropriately sized sword."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Smirking Karlamine said, "I have a friend who is skilled with larger blades. Unfortunately she was a friend of mine in the military so I'll have to find her. Of course, if you don't mind her coming to help train you."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Go ahead, if you think it'll help."

Karlamine nodded and responded, "In that case I'd like to cut this session short so I can try to get in contact her."

Naruto nodded and turned around and took off.

Nodding to herself Karlamine turned around and walked to a different area of the castle.

* * *

Naruto walked through the castle just looking around the area, though his actual goal was to look for areas to set traps since he was expecting that things would start getting annoying. That was proven to him when he found out from those girls torturing Ni and Li that he and Rias had become famous.

After wandering around for a short period of time Naruto found himself back in his room where he went over to his desk and pulled out several slips of paper. He then pulled out a brush and ink and began drawing symbols on the paper.

* * *

He spent several minutes working on the slips before putting away the ink and brush.

He looked at the paper and said with a smirk, "Good ol' paper bombs. Guess I'll just set up a few traps. At the very least these aren't the explosive kind, just the kick your ass type."

He shoved them into one of his pockets and took off out of his door and into the castle.

* * *

He jumped across the rafters silently placing the paper bombs in different areas of the castle. In addition to his booby traps he also placed monitoring tags. That way he could monitor the castle, a clone that is.

After placing the last one he jumped down to the floor.

"So…mind telling me what you've been doing?"

Naruto practically screeched when he spun around and saw his father with a confused expression.

Sweating slightly he said, "Oh…hey Dad."

Lord Phenex looked around and asked, "I've noticed you jumping around up there like a monkey. Any particular reason?"

Naruto tried to think of a plausible explanation then just said plainly, "I like jumping around. It makes me feel like I'm flying."

Lord Phenex narrowed his eyes and then shrugged and said, "If you say so. Anyway why don't you come with me, Shugita and I have something to show you."

Naruto nodded and followed his adoptive father to the library that Shugita spent most of his time in.

* * *

When they arrived Naruto noticed Shugita standing nearby waiting for the two of them.

Shugita bowed lightly and said, "You've arrived. Do you have it?"

Lord Phenex nodded and pulled the blue sphere Mikogami had given him from his coat.

Naruto tilted his head and asked, "What is that thing?"

Lord Phenex nodded to him and said, "Tell me, do you remember you and Shugita discussing Sacred Gears?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah. They're powerful magical artifacts created by the biblical God as a means to enact his miracles right? They're gifted to humans and human hybrids at or shortly after birth. That's about it right?"

Shugita nodded and said, "Good work, you have a good memory. Yes that is correct. However, in recent centuries it's been discovered that God isn't the only one who could-er can, create Sacred Gears. Certain…persons have discovered ways to make false Gears. Although most of them are subpar. But one particular person has discovered how to recreate the Longinus Gears, the most powerful of Sacred Gears. It was a strain getting him to part with one of his creations, but it was possible."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why did you go through all that trouble?"

Lord Phenex smiled and said, "Simple, with all of that power you have, we've determined it might be a good idea for you to have a Sacred Gear of your own."

Naruto blinked and asked, "Uhm…how does that work? I'm a devil."

Lord Phenex nodded and responded, "True, but these Gears are specifically designed to be compatible with nonhumans."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "But why, if I'm already powerful like you said, why would you give me a Sacred Gear?"

Shugita chuckled and said, "For several reasons. The main is your betrothed; despite whatever abilities you have a Sacred Gear would give you a greater ability to protect her. And of course saying that her husband is a Sacred Gear wielder wouldn't hurt."

Naruto nodded though hid his annoyance at being used for a political move. But a Sacred Gear would be greatly advantageous and he wouldn't deny that. '_But there's also the question of whether you'd kick out whatever is in there. After all the main point of a Longinus Gear is it having a creature sealed inside._'

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **"**_**Of course, I won't mind having a new friend around. That is so long as it isn't annoying.**_**"**

Naruto gave the vocal form of a nod and looked at his father and asked, "So how does it work?"

Lord Phenex smiled and said, "Right. It's simple, but painful. The Gear will need to be forced into your body, it will have to react to it and integrate itself. It's going to be easy to do but, well to put it simple it's going to feel like a light spear going through you."

"Oh, lovely," Naruto said weakly.

Shugita nodded and motioned to a nearby table turned bed and said, "Just lie down here and we can begin."

Naruto nodded and did as requested.

Lord Phenex handed the Gear to Shugita and the old man walked over to Naruto and said, "This is going to hurt. But…so long as your body can handle the integration, you _should_ survive."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and nodded. He then said to Ryuujin, '_Something doesn't feel right. Keep an eye on my body while this is going on, something tells me I'm going to be a little preoccupied._'

Ryuujin nodded and responded, **"**_**Of course. And if this thing turns out to be too much I'll just break it.**_**"**

Nodding in response Naruto prepared for the Gear to be put into his body.

Shugita walked up to the boy and said, "Now, I'm going to place this over your abdomen. It will start to heat up at that point before I will force it into your body."

Naruto nodded and Shugita placed the Gear on to Naruto's stomach.

The sphere then emitted a faint light that pulsed slowly.

Shugita then said, "Now, I will begin integrating it with your body, try not to scream."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and nodded as Shugita placed his right hand over the sphere and began to push down.

Naruto winced as he felt the pressure increase and turn to pain swiftly.

"_**Naruto, something's already going wrong,**_**" **Ryuujin said plainly.

'_W-what is it?_' Naruto asked as he felt the pain increase.

"_**The Gear isn't being fused with your body, it's simply being pressed into it. If I can actually examine the damn thing I'd tell what's wrong. But it seems there's a small barrier separating your body and it from each other,**_**"** Ryuujin responded.

Naruto felt the Gear begin to do damage and reacted, surging a burst of chakra through his body.

Shugita's eyes widened when the Gear suddenly glowed brightly and then sunk into Naruto's body almost instantly. Narrowing his eyes curiously he said, "Well…that was fast."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Good, so tell me Naruto. Do you feel any different?"

Naruto placed his hand on his stomach and said with a groan, "I hurt like hell. I don't feel good at all."

Lord Phenex chuckled and said, "That's to be expected. Being fused with a Sacred Gear after the fact is rather…painful. So I've heard. I'd suggest taking it easy for a little while to ensure the integration is stable."

Naruto nodded and then suddenly felt tired before passing out.

* * *

When he awoke he was in Ryuujin's pocket dimension. He looked around and said, "Well, now I'm here. What's going on?"

Ryuujin pointed behind Naruto and said, **"That."**

Naruto turned and saw a bright orb of blue light behind him that pulsed slowly. He stood up and asked, "Is that the Sacred Gear?"

"**I guess so. It showed up once the damn thing fused with your body. I'm guessing that whatever's in there will wake up when the Gear's fused with your body completely,"** Ryuujin explained.

Naruto nodded and asked, "Any idea why the Gear wouldn't fuse at first?"

Ryuujin shook its head and said, **"No, I can't figure out how that barrier came to be. But your body's reactive surge of chakra destabilized and rid the barrier. Perhaps you can ask its inhabitant when it wakes up."**

"Can you figure anything out about it?" Naruto asked.

Ryuujin nodded and responded, **"Just the name: Bellcross."**

Naruto raised his eyebrows and said, "Bellcross? That's an odd name."

Ryuujin just shrugged and said, **"Meh, I've heard weirder…like Hashirama Senju."**

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, "Don't insult old man Senju. He's a badass king. Without him I wouldn't have stopped Vicious."

Ryuujin huffed and then said, **"You seem to be growing quite a group of servants. You've already got five pieces and one maid. Speaking of, you ever thought of making her a piece?"**

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, she's a maid not a fighter. I'd rather not expose her to combat."

Ryuujin shrugged and responded, **"So be it. I'd say your head shouldn't be hurting anymore so why don't you go back? Heheh, don't want them thinkin' you're dead now."**

Naruto stuck out his tongue and vanished.

Ryuujin's smirked dissipated as it looked at the light with Bellcross in it and muttered, **"So…will you be help or a hindrance."** Sighing it said, **"Well…guess it's not important. If you get in the way I'll just kill you."**

The orb of light shrunk slightly.

* * *

Naruto winced from a slight pain as he awoke and sat up. He looked to his right and saw his peerage plus Shuriya sitting beside him. He blinked and asked, "Why're you all here? I didn't die."

Yubelluna nodded and said, "True, but it was very worrying for you to be unconscious for this long."

Ni and Li nodded in unison and said, "You were out for a while."

Karlamine sighed and said, "It was only six hours, he'll be just fine."

Naruto nodded and responded, "Yup, I'll be okay."

The twins immediately jumped at him and shouted, "Yippee!"

Naruto fell backwards and said, "Gah! I'm alive but still sore!"

Yubelluna chuckled amusedly as she watched.

* * *

After gaining his Sacred Gear Naruto was informed that his peerage was unaware of it thus he needed to keep it hidden.

He was annoyed by that fact but did as asked. Several days passed since that time and Naruto was informed by Karlamine that her friend had finally arrived.

* * *

Naruto sat in the training courtyard and waited for Karlamine and her companion to arrive.

Which they did shortly.

As the duo walked in Karlamine motioned to her friend and said to Naruto, "This is my friend who is experienced in the use of large swords and using them swiftly. Her name is Siris."

Naruto looked from Karlamine to Siris. Siris was a tall young woman with long black hair and narrow brown eyes. She had her hair done up in five thin ponytails that fell around her head, one going across her face, all of which was held up by a golden accessory on top of her head. She wore a white top with black accents similar to a cheongsam with a diamond cutout on her chest revealing much of her breasts and cleavage, red shorts under her dress, armored knee-high boots with matching gauntlets and a large zweihander on her back with a brown strap around her chest to hold it in place.

She bowed and said, "As Karlamine said my name is Siris. So, you are Naruto Phenex?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, that's me. That's a pretty big sword on your back."

Siris turned her head slightly back and then looked back at Naruto and nodded, saying, "It's a zweihander, a specialized type of sword designed to act more as a cleaver than a regular blade."

Naruto nodded but thought, '_Sorry, but you're way too late to explain that. I've been using a zweihander since before your parents were born._'

"_**Now, now. Don't get defensive,**_**"** Ryuujin said amusedly.

Siris then turned to Karlamine and asked, "Do you have any wooden blades comparable to zweihanders?"

Karlamine sweat-dropped and said, "Erm…well, sort of."

Siris nodded and replied, "Good, if you would."

Karlamine nodded weakly and walked away.

As she did, Siris asked Naruto, "You are Karlamine's king?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "I am, why?"

Siris narrowed her eyes and then shook her head and said, "It's nothing. I'm glad Karlamine was able to find herself a master."

Naruto folded his arms and said, "No, she didn't."

Siris raised an eyebrow this time and asked, "You are her king are you not?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I am, but I'm not her master and she is not my servant. We're friends."

Siris' eyes widened as she listened before regaining her focus as Karlamine arrived, flustered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong Karly?"

Karlamine laughed uncomfortably and said, "Ehh, well. You see…the closest thing we have to a wooden zweihander is…" she trailed off as she pulled out from behind her two, very large, very odd, giant wooden paddles.

Naruto raised a finger and opened his mouth before closing both and saying with a shake of the head, "You know what, I don't want to know."

Siris sweat-dropped and said uncomfortably, "Neither do I."

Karlamine handed the smaller of the two paddles to Naruto who merely twitched an eyebrow and handed the larger of the two to Siris who just sighed in confusion and resignation.

Siris then said, "Alright, I suppose we'll just ignore what…other purposes these things have and focus on sword training."

Naruto nodded weakly.

"In that case, we'll start with the basic stance of zweihander wielding," Siris said.

Karlamine chuckled and said, "Get ready, with every way he surprised me he may already know how to do it."

Siris raised an eyebrow and then said with a smirk, "Is that so? Then would you like to simply test your skills in a spar?"

Naruto was about to speak when Karlamine said flatly, "That's not a good idea."

Naruto huffed in annoyance but Siris asked, "Why's that?"

Karlamine waved her hand and said, "Just don't. It won't end well, for you at least."

Siris raised an eyebrow and heard Naruto laugh as he placed his sword on the ground and say, "She's just bitter because losing our spar is how she became my knight."

Siris raised an eyebrow and then shook her head slowly and said, "Let's get started then."

Naruto nodded and began to get his training from Siris. Although thanks to certain blades he had received long ago he was already quite skilled in the use of large swords. Though he was interested in how to combine magic with a zweihander.

* * *

The training went much as Naruto, and Karlamine, had predicted. Siris was surprised at Naruto's preexisting skill and had to skip ahead several levels of training to get up to specific techniques. The one Naruto had begun liking the most was an attack called Phantom Blade.

Naruto pulled his sword in and then shouted, "Phantom Blade!" he then spun swiftly and struck all of the standing targets around him.

Siris looked at him surprised and said, "I can't describe how amazed I am. Even I had trouble learning that technique. And yet you were able to do it in only one sitting."

Naruto grinned and put his hand behind his head saying, "What can I say, my teacher up 'til now has been really good."

Karlamine blushed from the praise but then said, "No, you simply have natural talent." She then looked at the Phenex estate's large tower and said, "Well then, I suppose that ends this session."

Siris nodded with a small frown and said, "Then I'll give you back your student from now on. There isn't much I have left to teach him."

Karlamine nodded and said, "So it seems. Thanks for your help Siris."

Siris nodded as well and gave Karlamine her paddle and turned to leave.

Karlamine then frowned herself and turned to Naruto and said, "Hey, Naruto can I ask you for a favor?"

Naruto nodded and asked, "What is it?"

* * *

Siris moved to the front entrance of the castle and reached for the door. However, she stopped when she heard someone call to her.

"Hey, Siris wait!"

She turned to see Naruto coming up behind her. She then asked, "What do you need young lord?"

Naruto frowned but shook his head and said, "I'd like to ask you a favor Siris."

Siris tiled her head and said, "Name it young lord."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and then said, "Well, I'd like you to become my second knight."

Siris' eyes opened wide and she asked, "Are…are you certain?"

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "Yup. Karlamine told me about you."

* * *

_"Hey, Naruto can I ask you a favor?"_

_Naruto nodded and asked, "What is it?"_

"_It has to do with Siris," Karlamine began._

_Naruto tilted his head and said, "What is?"_

_Nodding, Karlamine continued, "You see, Siris and I fought alongside each other during several of the smaller conflicts that have transpired over the past decades. We were both under the command of Lord Phenex during the conflicts. We both fought skillfully, however in one battle Siris and I were faced with a multitude of fallen angels. After the battle Lord Phenex elected me as his family's head knight, however Siris was left out of his offer. This left her to merely wander as a sellsword. Whenever we would cross paths she always mentioned that she wanted to become a knight of one of the major clans. She wanted this because failing to do so would make her the first of her family not to become a knight. It would be a great dishonor. And unfortunately she has spent the last forty years doing so, meaning her family has disowned her."_

_Naruto frowned and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"_

_Karlamine nodded and said, "Perhaps, it might restore her honor if she became a knight. A knight of Phenex, and not just any Phenex but the first Phenex to marry a member of the Gremory family."_

_Naruto tilted his head and asked, "You want me to…"_

_Karlamine nodded and said with a smile, "Yes, it would help restore her honor and would make me very happy."_

* * *

Siris frowned and asked, "So Karlamine put you up to this? You can't honestly want a devil with no honor as your knight."

Naruto frowned and said in a huff, "I couldn't care less about honor or whatnot. All I care about is that you are one hell of a swordswoman, I'd be thrilled to have you as my second knight."

Sirsi' eyes lit up and then she smiled tearfully and said, "Thank you, young lord. This truly would allow me to regain my family's approval." She immediately knelt down and hugged Naruto.

Of course the blonde began flailing as his air supply was cut off. After several seconds she noticed Naruto go limp and pulled away, seeing him limp and she began to panic, shaking him vigorously.

* * *

After recovering from his experience Naruto swiftly made Siris his knight, the woman then sending word to her family.

It took several days, but eventually Siris received a letter from her family that instructed her further.

It was soon after that that Siris returned to her household with Naruto and had her position in her family restored.

* * *

Several months after adding Siris to his peerage Naruto decided he had an errand to run. Naruto had eventually decided to start using weapons from his own world and had the Phenex clan's personal blacksmith start making him kunai and shuriken.

Originally he had the old man use normal steel from the Underworld but found that it was insufficient, it was not as durable as he had hoped, for only a few practice tosses and the blades would dull, and he found it did not conduct chakra very well and was ineffective. Eventually he decided switch to using something a bit different. Chakra metal.

But chakra metal didn't exist in the Underworld. So he came up with another idea. The chakra receivers his body was able to produce as black rods of varying lengths.

He eventually delivered a box of the rods, all sized to nearly a foot, to the castle's blacksmith. This turned out foolish as the old man was nearly incapable of forging the rods into acceptable quality weapons.

When Naruto received a batch of weapons made by the blacksmith. He looked at them incredulously and could only watch in disappointment as the blades shattered almost on impact. He was amazed that the old man could take something as impressive as chakra metal and turn it into clay.

It was around that time that Naruto learned of a famous, smalltime blacksmith living in the town just south of the Phenex castle. The man's name wasn't important since he named his shop after his daughter, Mira.

* * *

Naruto went to the town alongside Yubelluna, Ni, Li and Isabela since they all knew the town better than he did.

As they walked through the town Naruto sighed as they were pelted with the usual sighs and moans as the great "Husband of the younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer" moved through the town. He scoffed in annoyance as he listened and thought, '_These people are disgusting, they see me and Rias as nothing more than symbols. At least I won't be getting tortured like I did in the Leaf._'

He attempted to continue his train of thought but a massive, blunt pressure pounding into his side and smashing him into the ground.

"Naruto!" his peerage shouted in unison.

What had hit him was a massive dog the size of a car with bright white fur.

"Ahh! Ahahah!" Naruto shouted as his peerage looked on in terror. Yubelluna then sweat-dropped as did the others when they realized what the dog was really doing.

Licking him profusely. Naruto simply laughed hysterically as it licked his face over and over.

Soon a snap of someone's fingers got the dog's attention. It turned happily and ran back to a group of people, its body shrinking to that of a humanoid with shoulder length silver hair with light spikes and red eyes.

Naruto then looked at who had called the dog, the famous butler of the Gremories.

"Sebastian!" Naruto said in surprise.

Sebastian smiled slyly and said kindly, "Why yes, young Phenex, it is I. I do not believe you have met my friends." As he rubbed the dogman's head he said, "I do apologize for my rook being so uncontrollable."

Naruto took notice of one of his comments but ignored it and asked, "What's its…er his name?"

Sebastian smiled and said, "Pluto."

Naruto looked at the dog curiously before Ryuujin said, **"**_**Now, why couldn't dog boy's big stick-up-the-ass brother be more like Pluto here? Don't you think that it would have made things more interesting if he were like Pluto and we were his master?**_**"** Naruto's mind was then filled with an image of him tossing said one-armed man dog treats as he sat on his legs.

Naruto was very, very tried in attempting to keep himself from breaking out into laughter at the scene in his mind. Regaining his composure, Naruto then watched as the others with Sebastian walked forward. Next to him was a mature woman with red hair in a bobcut and matching red eyes, the kind of red Naruto only expected of the Gremories, who wore a ruffled white blouse, red coat, red skirt and a red hat with black gloves. She looked at Naruto with a smile and said, "It's nice to meet you Naruto Phenex, I am Angelina Durless-Barnett. Though you may just call me, Anne."

Naruto nodded then looked to the person on Sebastian's other side. A young woman with cherry-red hair in a square-fringe hairstyle with a lacy frill and short pigtails. She also wore overly thick, round glasses and a cerulean maid's dress with matching buttons and a white pinafore over it that had ruffles on the shoulders as well as knee-high brown boots. The woman looked at Naruto and turned pink as she bowed and said uneasily, "Ah…I'm…I'm Mey-Rin."

Naruto smiled with a wave.

Next to Mey-Rin was a mature woman with light brown skin, large breasts, long, pale-lavender hair and indigo eyes. She wore purple lipstick and a maid's uniform consisting of a dark blue, long-sleeved dress with a white apron, white stockings and dark-brown shoes. She looked at Naruto uneasily and said with a bow, "I am Hannah Anafeloz." After her bow she averted her gaze away from Naruto.

The blonde was confused by her introversion but decided to leave it alone.

Yubelluna narrowed her eyes when she noticed an odd change in Naruto's expression when he looked at Hannah.

Naruto then turned to the person next to Angelina.

That was a young woman with long black hair arranged in long braids and cat ear-like buns with thick square bangs with a pink rose that had golden tassels and large golden eyes. She wore a short, black and lavender cheongsam that was decorated with dark pink petals and a blue jacket overtop as well as thigh-high tights, ballet shoes and gold anklets with bells. The woman looked at Naruto with an expression he couldn't decide was uninterested or dead-eyed and bowed.

Sebastian chuckled and said, "You'll need to forgive her, Ran-Mao is rather short with words. Are you not my dear?"

"Yes," she responded plainly.

Naruto just nodded uncomfortably as he looked to the person next to her, a girl with long red hair and red eyes, much like Angelina, and wearing a short, low cut black dress with red lines that had matching extensions going down from her waist, tall high-heeled boots with the same black and red lines pattern and wing-like ornaments on her head. She looked at Naruto confused but bowed and said, "I am Lisara Restall, Angelina's cousin."

Angelina giggled and said, "Yes, my oh so cute cousin."

Lisara twitched an eyebrow as Angelina continued to coo.

Naruto just sighed and saw Pluto standing next to a young boy with pale skin, strawberry-blonde hair tied back with five red bobby pins, two on the right and three on the left and large turquoise eyes. He wore a straw hat, a plain top with red piping around his collar, plaid pants with black knee-high boots. The boy smiled brightly and said, "My name's Finnian, nice to meetcha!"

A man next to him bent the boy forward and said annoyed, "Dammit Finnian! He's a member of a royal family, be more respectful!"

Naruto put a hand up and said, "Uhm, it's alright. I actually don't like being treated so highly."

The man smirked and said, "Oh, well then allow me to introduce myself, Baldroy." Baldroy was a western looking man with dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes who wore a customary chef's uniform with a long white apron, goggles hanging from his neck and a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Naruto nodded and turned to the man next to Baldroy. A man with short black hair and squinted eyes that hid his eyes from view and who wore Chinese clothing, including a tangzhuang. The man kept his hands hidden and clasped together in his overly long sleeves and bowed with his smile kept eternally on his face and said, "My name is Lau, nice to meet you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man but refocused to the next member of Sebastian's group. A tall, bespectacled man with short black hair and golden eyes who wore a dark butler's uniform, much like Sebastian himself. The man bowed and said formally, "My name is Claude Faustus."

Naruto nodded and looked to the last member of Sebastian's group, a tall Indian man with dark, olive skin, slate grey eyes and short white hair in two braids. His head was wrapped in a turban and he wore a green sherwani with a yellow and white sash over churidars as well as silver hoop earrings, a decorative bindi. He had his right arm and forearm wrapped in bandages. The man bowed deeply and said, "My name is Agni. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "The same to you." Naruto then looked at Sebastian and asked, "So what're you all doing out here anyway?"

Sebastian nodded and said, "We are out doing some menial shopping for Venelana. You?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm out to get some weapons forged."

Mey-Rin tilted her head and asked, "But don't the Phenexes have a blacksmith?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yes, but if you ask me he's not very good. He can't use the ore I want to use to make any acceptable weapons."

Lisara nodded and said, "Yes, it's always best to go for the best, not just the most accessible."

Naruto nodded and said, "Well then Sebby, I'll see ya later."

Sebastian waved and Angelina said with a chuckle, "He called you Sebby."

Sebastian coughed into his hand before he began pulling his right glove off.

After meeting with Sebastian and his fellow servants Naruto made his way to a back alley section of the town. It took a bit of searching but Naruto and his friends were able to eventually find the blacksmith's shop, "Mira's Forgery."

* * *

As they walked inside, Naruto looked around the shop and saw many high quality weapons ranging from maces and swords to battleaxes and bows.

Eventually a voice called out, "Welcome, welcome!"

Naruto turned and saw a short old man with white, balding hair and a sparse mustache. Naruto twitched an eye and thought, '_This old guy looks just like old man Io._' He sighed and then asked, "Do you do custom orders?"

The old man looked at Naruto and said, "You…you're Naruto Phenex are you not?"

Naruto sighed slightly and said, "I am. But will you do custom orders?"

The man nodded and said, "Of course, of course. But, may I ask you a question?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Sure."

Nodding the man asked, "Do the Phenexes not have their own in house blacksmith?"

Naruto sighed and said, "We do, but he can't work with the material I need to use."

The man nodded again and said, "I see. So then why would you come all the way to my little shop? I'm thrilled spitless though."

Naruto nodded and responded, "I've heard good things about your work." He then walked over and looked at one of the swords and said with a smirk, "And so far it seems true."

The old man laughed and said, "Please, I merely run the shop. It's my daughter who is the real blacksmith." He then turned and shouted, "Mira! We have more customers!"

"Coming!" Naruto heard her shout from the back of the store before appearing in the front room.

Mira was a young girl with blue hair tied into four ponytails, with two pointing up and two pointing down, and her bangs were split across her forehead and side bangs framing her face with light brown eyes. She wore a white haori and red obi under a red happi along with bandages on her forearms and shins, with black guards over her hands and a pair of zori shoes. She also had a bo staff on her back. She bowed and said, "My name is Mira and I'll be your…black…smith." She looked at Naruto confused before she realized who he was and began to have what the blonde could only figure was a panic attack as she looked side to side worriedly before saying breathlessly, "Ah, you're Naruto…Naruto Phenex!"

Naruto waved his hand placating and said, "Erm…excuse me…would you…"

As Mira continued to run around wildly Naruto eventually grabbed her shoulders and said, "Mira!"

Frozen and confused she said quietly, "Yes?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Think you can calm down enough to listen?"

She nodded weakly and asked, "What do you need?"

Releasing her he bent down and grabbed a woven basket he had with him and handed it to her and said, "I'd like you to make these weapons out of these rods." He then handed her a piece of paper with the specifications of the kunai, shuriken and chakra blades used by the Leaf Village.

Mira blinked and took the basket and asked, "What are they?"

Naruto smiled and said, "It's best you don't ask that."

Mira sweat-dropped and said with a chuckle, "Erm…okay." She then looked down at the rods and said, "I should be able to get these completed in a few days."

Naruto nodded and said, "Thanks. I'd really appreciate it."

He and his peerage bowed and left.

Mira then turned to her father and said, "Think you could warm up the stove?"

The old man nodded and turned around to go to the back of the shop.

* * *

As he was, told Naruto returned to the blacksmith shop with his peerage to retrieve the weapons.

The four of them walked into the shop as Mira and her father stood at the front desk, a collection of the requested weapons situated in front of them.

Mira and her father bowed and Mira said, "Welcome back. We finished them just a little while ago."

Naruto nodded and bowed himself before asking, "Do you have somewhere I can test the weapons?"

Mira nodded and said, "Yes, there's a range in the back."

* * *

The group of six arrived at the target range in the back of the store and Mira handed Naruto some of the kunai and shuriken.

Naruto nodded and said, "Alright, here goes." He took a kunai in his hand and threw it at one of the targets in front of him. The kunai flew through the air well and then slammed into the target and stuck well. Naruto tried a few more kunai and several shuriken, all of them doing wonderfully. He then examined an example of each, the weapons were impeccably made, sturdy and dense, however extremely sharp and even conducted chakra wonderfully.

Mira put a hand to her chest in concern when she saw Naruto's expression change. She then asked, "Uhmm…is everything alright."

Naruto lowered the weapon slowly and then said starry-eyed, "They're wonderful! The weapons are incredible!"

Mira blushed and said, "R-really?"

Naruto nodded and said, "They're great." He then asked, "So, how much will it cost?"

Mira opened her mouth to speak then closed it with a thoughtful expression. She then looked at her father, who nodded. She then said, "I'd like something besides money, if you don't mind."

Naruto's peerage became concerned but calmed down when Naruto raised his hand and asked, "And what's that?"

Nodding, Mira said, "I'd like you to make me your personal blacksmith."

Yubelluna shook her head and said, "Unfortunately that is not possible. While I too would appreciate having such a skilled blacksmith there can only be one blacksmith to the family."

Mira frowned and said, "Oh…alright." Shrugging she said, "I tried."

Naruto raised his hand and said, "There is another option."

Yubelluna raised an eyebrow and Mira asked, "What would that be?"

Naruto grinned and said, "There's no rule saying that one of my pieces can't be a blacksmith. Of course, that's only if-"

"I'll do it!" Mira interrupted with a shout.

Naruto and his peerage sweat-dropped and thought in unison, '_That was fast_.' Naruto nodded and said, "Then allow me to return with my evil piece set and I'll add you as my third pawn."

Mira grinned and said, "Yay!"

* * *

Naruto quickly made Mira his next pawn and had both her and her father move into the Phenex castle and act as his own blacksmiths. Of course he also gave them chakra metal to make normal weapons out in order to sell to others so that they had some sort of income.

Of course Naruto had to force Mira to keep the money for herself. And even then she still gave half to him. Naruto soon discovered that Mira simply loved working with his chakra metal.

To the point she once asked where he got his ore. If it weren't for him once again being glomped by Pluto he would've had to explain it. Although that left something more for him to explain to her.

* * *

After that Naruto's life in the Phenex household seemed to regulate to an acceptable norm. He earned quite a count of money from Mira, who started using the money she offered him as payment for his chakra metal. His training with Yubelluna, Siris, Karlamine, Isabela and Shugita was proceeding almost perfectly.

Although Naruto's training also included a new area, learning to use his Sacred Gear.

* * *

It was roughly one year after receiving it that Naruto was finally able to synchronize with Bellcross to activate it.

Naruto stood with Shugita and Lord Phenex in Shugita's office/library as Shugita said, "Alright, what you'll need to do next is try to concentrate mana into your core so you can draw out your Sacred Gear."

Naruto nodded and close his eyes to concentrate, however he ended up sinking into his unconscious and going to Ryuujin's dimension.

* * *

He looked around and said, "Well…this wasn't supposed to happen."

Ryuujin looked down at Naruto and pointed to the spot Bellcross' light normally floated.

Naruto turned and instead saw something else. A very large humanoid dragon with grey skin, blue armor, and a row sharp teeth as well as yellow eyes. Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, "Well…at least it's not going to turn into a tank."

The large creature looked down slowly and asked slowly with a deep, gravelly voice, **"Are you…my new host?"**

Naruto nodded and said, "I suppose. You are Bellcross?"

It nodded and said, **"Yes, my name is Bellcross. My last memory is fighting a fallen angel. I then lost all memory. I do however know I am now sealed within a Sacred Gear. I suppose that means you would like to access my power?"**

Naruto nodded again and said, "It would be nice."

Bellcross looked up at Ryuujin and asked, **"Were you sealed within the Gear as well?"**

Ryuujin huffed and said, **"No. This is my dimension. When your container was fused with Naruto you were sent here. I am like you, but sealed directly into the blonde."**

Bellcross nodded and said, **"I see. Then I will offer my power to a fellow dragon."**

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Naruto sat in front of Shugita and Lord Phenex quietly for several seconds before opening his eyes.

Shugita then asked, "Well? Did something happen?"

Naruto nodded and raised his right arm as he stood. He then shouted, "Bellcross!" His arm was then enveloped in a blue light from the elbow down before it receded, revealing his right forearm had been transformed into Bellcross'.

Shugita raised an eyebrow and Lord Phenex smiled and asked, "Any idea what powers you have?"

Naruto shrugged and asked, '_Any help here?_'

"**My armor will give you extra resilience and it will also allow you to form your energy into weapons. Simply imagine it and it will be made,"** Bellcross responded.

Naruto huffed in response and concentrated chakra into his transformed arm, which then formed into a sphere and began morph, eventually taking the shape of a sword with three handles, one extending down and two out to the sides. The sword itself was made of light.

Both senior devils widened their eyes and Lord Phenex said, "This…this is a light spear. It shouldn't be possible for you to wield that."

Naruto wrapped his hand around the sword and said, "Feels just fine to me."

Lord Phenex narrowed his eyes and said, "Well, there's always the possibility that it isn't." He then looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, I'm going to grab that sword's blade. If it truly is a blade of light it will burn my hand."

Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "Uhm…won't that hurt?"

Lord Phenex chuckled and said, "You forget, I'm a Phenex. I will heal immediately."

Naruto shrugged and stuck the blade out and said, "Have at it."

Lord Phenex then reached out his hand and wrapped it around the blade. Almost immediately steam rose from his hand and sizzling was heard. Lord Phenex pulled back his hand and watched as his burned flesh healed itself. He chuckled and said, "Well, after everything else, my son also has a Sacred Gear that gives him light spears."

Naruto smirked and said, "I uhh…guess it's just one surprise after another."

Shugita narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

* * *

It was around another few months after that he met a member of his family he wasn't even aware of since this particular sibling spent most of her time living with Ruval. This person was one Ravel Phenex.

She was slightly younger than Naruto appeared to be had short blonde hair in curled twintails and blue eyes, the same as the rest of the Phenexes.

* * *

Naruto's introduction to her came roughly six months after he added Mira to his peerage.

She and Ruval arrived at the Phenex castle upon request from Riser.

Naruto was dubious to Riser's purpose behind this but kept his reservations to himself.

The two arrived by magic circle, a mode of transportation Naruto thought should be used more often.

After they did Riser came out to greet his older brother and younger sister with open arms.

Ruval smiled and said, "Hello Riser, I understand you had wished for Ravel and me to come here?"

Riser nodded and said, "Yes, I did. I have a very special reason for it as well."

Ruval put up his hand and said, "Let us discuss this matter in private. I do not believe Naruto and Ravel have met."

Riser scrunched his brow in annoyance and said with disgust, "Yes…I suppose they haven't"

As the two men walked away Ravel looked at Naruto curiously.

Naruto waved at her and the girl walked up to him and looked in the eyes, with her face right next to his.

"Uhm…can I help you?" he asked.

Ravel narrowed her eyes and said, "You don't smell like a Phenex."

Naruto nodded uncomfortably and said, "Well…that's because I'm not a natural Phenex. I was adopted."

Ravel pulled back and said in confusion, "Really? That's weird."

Naruto shrugged and said, "I guess it's okay. Besides, I've got myself a peerage and am betrothed to Rias Gremory. At least I guess those are pluses."

Ravel narrowed her eyes again and said, "You're weird."

Naruto chuckled and said, "And so are you."

Ravel frowned and said, "Hey, don't insult me. I'm the only daughter of the Phenex family!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "And I'm your older brother."

Ravel huffed and said, "You're a big jerk."

Naruto sweat-dropped and said, '_Oh joy…another Sakura. If she hits me I'm using Bellcross._'

"_**I'd rather not. Blood is hard to wash out,**_**"** Bellcross said flatly.

Naruto and Ryuujin simply froze in confusion.

"_**That was a joke,**_**"** Bellcross added.

Ryuujin just coughed and Naruto refocused on Ravel. He pointed behind him and asked, "You wanna go to the courtyard? I'm pretty sure we've got some tea or sweets."

Upon the word 'sweets' Naruto watched Ravel's ear twitch. She glanced at him haughtily and said, "Well…if you'll be a gentleman I'll go with you."

Naruto smirked and said, "So be it. This way miss," he added comedically.

Ravel didn't seem to notice his sarcasm and said, "I shall follow you."

* * *

Naruto and Ravel arrived in the courtyard and Naruto pulled out a seat for Ravel to sit in.

Curtsying Ravel said, "Thank you sir."

Naruto snickered and said, "Your welcome, madam."

Ravel was still none the wiser to Naruto's sarcasm and asked, "What do we have for tea?"

Naruto grabbed a pitcher and said, "This, it's kukicha tea."

Ravel looked at him incredulously and said, "Very well. As long it tastes good I'll accept it."

Naruto nodded and poured some into a cup and handed it to her, before pouring some for himself.

Ravel took a sip of the tea and widened her eyes. She looked at Naruto surprised and said, "It's wonderful!"

Naruto looked at her with a smirk.

Ravel looked away swiftly and said embarrassed, "Well…for mediocre tea that is."

Naruto just chuckled and said, "Whatever you say, sis."

Ravel blushed and asked, "W-what did you call me?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Sis. You are my sister after all."

Ravel sported a small smile and the two continued to talk as they ate and drank tea.

* * *

Several minutes later Riser arrived with Ruval and Riser asked, "Where in hell are…they…"

He and Ruval looked at Naruto and Ravel. Ruval said with a chuckle, "Well look at that. The two of them are getting along well."

"Yes…they are…" Riser said angrily, his fists trembling.

* * *

Inside of a large Greek style room, several figures stood around a large table. One figure with silver hair rose and looked around before saying, "Now, what are we going to do with a Sacred Gear wielding devil running around?"

Another figure with short blonde hair said calmly, "Calm down my friend, we have nothing to fear. That specific devil poses no threat to us. After all, if he does threaten us, we can just send our dolls after him." As he spoke he stroked his hand down the hair of a young girl. She had long blue hair in twintails wearing a set of white clothing and armor with small, insect like wings on her back.

Another figure, with short brown hair and blonde bangs leant back in its chair with its hands behind its head and said, "Come now Minos, you don't actually consider yours and _her_ little dolls to be worthy of combat, do you? If you ask me they make much better window dressing. Though, without the dressing of course."

The previous figured, identified as Minos scoffed and said, "Say what you will, _sir_, but I consider my angeloids to be some of the most advanced combat equipment ever made."

* * *

**And done. Hope you guys all enjoyed that, and I hope you all like the new series I'll be adding to the story later on. Anyway I can't say there is too much left to do. Aside from I'll need to figure out what to do about the harem since Kaesarthe42nd didn't want to make a choice. Well I'll figure it out.**


	5. Sister's Pledge and Mage's Pact

Chapter V

**Hello readers, I'd really like to apologize for the over two week wait for this chapter, things have been rather hectic IRL so it's been hard to do much writing. And the times when I can do writing aren't very long, but you guys aren't interested in hearing me bitch and moan so let's get on with the reviewer responses shall we?**

**Seimika: A few, and I'm not sure what the rest of you're review is saying.**

**Naitosutoka Eien No Honoo: I will in the future. It's likely to be quite a while before I think about doing the Inuyasha crossover but yes I will be doing one.**

**Straider: Sadly Riser's retribution won't come until the events of DxD, and I won't explain how just that it won't be the same as canon, so that one will need to wait for a while. Read this chapter to find out.**

**R-king 93: If I understood your review correctly, that's the idea for now.**

**Wellread: I don't know, does it seem like I'm using Heaven's Lost Property?**

**Have a little faith: Most deserve better than Riser.**

**XnekochiX: Yes, it just keeps getting bigger and bigger doesn't it? **

**N.A.B. 0206: No comment.**

**Rezuvious: Just for the sake of clarity I'll assume you're being earnest and explain that it's the catchphrase of the character Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler. Basically every time he's praised for doing something well he says that, and it's irony considering he's a demon. I would hope it's interesting.**

**ken lim: Yes, Bellcross is from Heroic Age. I didn't really like the show all that much but Bellcross is awesome. Someone named Kaesarthe42nd made it, it's on his Deviantart page, by the same name, if you're looking for it.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: He said it was mostly for fun because he enjoys doing it, he had originally offered the reward to someone else but nobody else entered the contest so there wasn't a runner up to give it to. I considered making it a poll but that would reveal spoilers since the only people in the poll would be characters not already in Naruto's harem. No, he will be going to Youkai but not instead of Kuoh, he'll go to both. I'd say that's too extreme a spoiler.**

**Strife666: I won't comment of peerage or harem members inclusion or not within review responses. If you send me a PM I'll be more than happy to tell you but to answer your other part, yes it would be interesting for him to have an angeloid in his peerage.**

**Guest: Oh don't worry, he won't get all of Riser's peerage and he will definitely get some powerful ones later on. I won't say who or when but don't think he'll be getting an entirely canon peerage. I just need him to get the ones he will take from Riser now so I can get the others in his peerage, though there's no telling how long that will take.**

**Spaceman: He's a 1900 year old immortal super ninja that now has a weapon/set of armor that allows him to create light spears and is going to fight mostly devils. I think he's going to have an edge. **

**Jose19: I'll answer what I can here. His jealousy comes from Naruto getting things that he wants. The status boost from marrying Rias, the queen that was supposed to be his, a rook he specifically asked for and all while having no blood relation to any of the Phenexes. She is a looker, though it'll take a few years for it to set in fully.**

**Ren Namikaze-Hatsune VC: ...Uhm...thanks? That's some pretty powerful appreciation.**

**roughstar333: Huh? How did that idea come into your head? Though I'll admit it's rather interesting.**

**Flufflover: Sorry, it wasn't so much rushed as it was just clumsy. Sadly I seem to have a little trouble with her character. Hopefully it'll get better soon, in this chapter if I'm lucky. He'll be as godly as godly can be.**

**flevantein: I don't plan to include too many actual crossover stories in this fic, can't say the same about the number of crossover characters though. Guess you'll just have to wait and see.**

**kroz phantomville: Yes, most of his pieces are Riser's canon ones. But in canon they had a perverted, asshole of a king who looked at them as pieces of meat. Here they have Naruto who sees them as precious friends and will do what he can to help and protect them. Purely by his influence they will outclass Riser's canon peerage. I can't provide any recompense on the seemingly willy nilly use of pieces here since that would lead to several story spoilers. But if you care enough to send me a PM I'd be happy to explain there the reasons why he isn't using as much care for his pieces as you would expect. And as for Riser's part, Riser will still have his role in the story, just a different peerage. Mostly.**

**Darkpirateking69: I've never seen a fanon story mention the pieces getting a power boost from the evil pieces being used on them. I don't know of any such thing in canon either but then I'm only kept up on the anime at the moment. I'm trying to read the novels right now and that might say something about it later on but I assume that if the king is powerful enough then the pieces would get some sort of boost from it. If not then I'll join the fanon on this one just like I have with the council and CRA in my NarutoxSekirei story.**

**Phew, I think that's all of them. That's quite a few this time. None that were too terribly long but all were mostly good. Some were negative but as long as they're constructive and not just aimless bashing I can handle it. Anyway it's now time for why you guys are actually here, the story itself.**

* * *

Riser watched in rage as Naruto and Ravel conversed in the main yard of the Phenex castle.

Ruval noticed this and asked, "Brother, is something wrong?"

Riser spat and said, "It's nothing you need to worry about. I'm simply…trembling with joy that our little sister has found a friend."

Ruval narrowed his eyes but ignored the matter.

* * *

Ravel giggled as Naruto regaled him with a tale that she assumed was a joke about two muscly men that were rather eccentric. A tale that she _assumed_ was a joke.

Ruval and Riser walked over to the two and Ruval asked, "Well, well. Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

Naruto nodded and Ravel said, "Yes!" emphatically.

Ruval nodded and said, "That's wonderful. Unfortunately Rise and I need to discuss something with Mother and Father, and it concerns you Ravel, so why don't you come with us?"

Ravel moaned and said, "Nooo, I'm having fun here!"

Riser presented a cracking smile and said, "I'm sure you are, but this is important so you'll need to come with us, now."

He walked towards Ravel but she groaned louder and said, "No! I'm staying here!"

Riser growled and grabbed her arm and said, "Now, you little brat, you'll be going with me or-!"

Ravel screamed and said, "You're hurting me!"

Naruto snarled and jumped forward, separating Ravel from Riser's grasp and pulling her away.

Riser looked from his hand to Naruto and Ravel in shock, before it twisted to anger.

Ravel flushed as she saw the intense expression on Naruto's face.

Ruval sighed internally and thought, '_This isn't going to end well._' Deciding to nip this problem in the bud he put a hand on Riser's shoulder and said, "Brother, let's go speak to Mother and Father and leave Ravel here for the moment."

Riser looked back at his brother angrily and said, "Fine, but I will not let this brat get away with insulting me like this."

Ruval narrowed his eyes and said, "For now let's go."

Riser nodded and followed his brother but turned back to scowl at Naruto as they left.

Naruto sighed and looked at Ravel and asked, "You okay?"

Ravel nodded silently with a tint on her cheeks.

Naruto smiled and stood her up fully and said, "That's good. So, you wanna do somethin' else?"

Ravel looked up and put a finger on her chin in thought and then said, "What about your servants?"

Naruto tilted his head and asked, "You mean my peerage?"

Ravel nodded and asked, "Is there a difference?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Of course there is. My peerage are my friends, they're like family. They're not my servants, and I don't take kindly to someone calling them servants."

Ravel raised both eyebrows in confusion and thought, '_How strange…why would anyone consider their servants family?_' She then shrugged and said, "Okay, can I meet your peerage?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Sure. I'll need to find them first but you can."

Ravel nodded and followed Naruto as they began moving around the castle.

* * *

Ruval and Riser arrived at the front door of the large throne room for the Phenex house and walked in, finding their parents as they expected, eating a meal on the long table in the middle.

Lord and Lady Phenex noticed their entrance and Lady Phenex asked, "Ah, Ruval, Riser, to what do we owe the pleasure of your arrival?"

Nodding, Riser said, "I have a specific request for a new piece to my set." He then smirked and said, "It will put me one step closer to a full set."

Ruval sighed and the Phenex heads gave confused expressions.

* * *

Soon Naruto and Ravel arrived in the castle's library where they found Yubelluna reading different books on magic.

As the two walked up Yubelluna looked to the side and said, "Ah, Naruto, Lady Ravel, do you need something?"

Ravel raised an eyebrow in curiosity and then widened her eyes, then looked at Naruto in surprise and shrieked in surprise and asked, "She's in your peerage!?"

Naruto flinched as she shouted and cleaned out his ear with his finger and said with a nod, "Yeah, she's my queen actually."

Ravel looked at Yubelluna in surprise, the busty woman smiling in response. Ravel looked at Naruto and said, "I can't believe you got someone as beautiful as Yubelluna."

Naruto gained a tic mark and thought, '_I'm _hoping_ that's just a poor choice of words._'

Yubelluna giggled at Ravel's words and said, "Well I can easily say that I am not at all surprised."

Ravel nodded and said to Naruto, "You're lucky to have such a powerful queen."

Naruto nodded and said, "That's true for sure."

His words elicited a blush from the woman who said, "It was nice seeing you again after becoming your adoptive brother's queen, why don't you go meet the rest of Naruto's peerage now?"

Naruto looked at her and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Yubelluna shook her head and said, "No, I just have some work to do for now. If you don't mind, we can talk later."

Naruto nodded and said, "Sure, that sounds good to me."

He tapped Ravel's shoulder and the two of them left the room.

Yubelluna smiled as they left and returned to her search.

* * *

Lord and Lady Phenex gave their second son surprised expressions after he finished his request and Lord Phenex asked, "That is a very…odd request. Are you certain about this Riser?"

Riser nodded and said, "Yes, I am very certain about this. She will make the perfect addition to my peerage."

Ruval narrowed his eyes and thought, '_What is going on in that head of yours Brother?_'

* * *

Naruto and Ravel continued walking through the halls of the castle when suddenly Naruto was pounced on by a blue and red blur.

Ravel nearly shrieked as this happened before she realized that instead of being attacked Naruto was being cuddled by the two blurs.

"Ni! Li! S-s-stop it! Hahahaha!" Naruto attempted to stop his two pawns from rubbing on him but eventually he managed to push them off and shouted, "Sssstopp!" He shouted as he sat up from his "mauling" and sighed.

Ni and Li sat up in seiza with their hands near their chins curled like paws and feline smiles on their faces.

Naruto sighed, looked back at Ravel, pointed to the twins and said, "These are Ni and Li, my pawns."

Ravel looked from him to the pawns and the two waved with smiles. Ravel raised an eyebrow and then said, "That's a little…odd."

The twins tilted their heads and asked in unison, "Why's that?"

Ravel twitched an eyebrow and said, "Nevermind."

Naruto stood up and wiped himself off and asked, "So what exactly were you two doing anyway?"

Smiling the girls said, "Running."

Naruto blinked and said, "Running? From what?"

"GET BACK HERE!"

The girls looked at each other, nodded and then took off.

Naruto watched as they left and then saw Mira come out from behind the corner, fuming. As she came up to him and Ravel he asked, "Uhm…what's going on?"

Mira growled and held up a smithing tool, a brush used to clean the rough particles off the weapon, which was snapped in two, and said, "Those two monsters barged into my smithing room, started playing with my tools, and then broke this one! I've only got one!"

Naruto blinked and asked, "That's why you're mad?"

Mira gasped and then shrieked, "Of course! I'll need to go out and-!"

Naruto put up a hand and interrupted her saying, "Let me see it."

Mira looked at her brush then to him confused and then handed it over and said, "Here. What're you going to do?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Just watch." Placing the broken ends together he concentrated and red energy sparked from the broken section for several moments before dying down.

Mira practically shrieked, luckily for Naruto's hearing she didn't, when she saw the completely repaired brush. She looked at him and asked, "H-how did you do that?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Just one of the tricks I know."

Mira wrapped him in a hug and said, "Thank you!" She then released him and said, "You can go ahead and tell Ni and Li they're off the hook."

Naruto nodded and said, "I'll do that."

Mira nodded and turned around to leave but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and asked, "What?"

Naruto frowned and said, "You've been working hard for the past few days, why don't you take a break?" Mira frowned and made to protest but Naruto put up his hand and said, "That's an order."

Mira frowned but then smiled and said softly, "Okay." She bowed and then made her way back to her room.

Ravel raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was that about? Why didn't you just buy her a new one instead of using your powers like that? It wouldn't have cost anything."

Naruto smiled and responded, "Simple. She told me that her father gave that to her when she first started blacksmithing, it's special to her so a new one simply wouldn't mean as much."

Ravel tilted her head and said, "But it's simply a tool."

Naruto chuckled and remarked, "I'm sure it's easy to see it that way. But that 'tool' has special meaning to her, it's important. It doesn't matter that it is the object that it is, it's that her father gave it to her. That's why it's important."

Ravel made an 'o' expression and said, "So you really care about your serva-er, peerage's, feelings."

Naruto frowned and said flatly, "Of course I do. Like I said they're family, don't you care about your family?"

Ravel scrunched her brow in thought and then said, "Yes…I do."

Naruto smiled and said, "And I do too."

Ravel nodded and asked, "So what kind of piece is she?"

Naruto nodded and said, "She's a pawn too, just like Ni and Li."

Ravel nodded in return and asked, "Can I meet the rest of your peerage?"

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "Sure. I'll show to the rest."

* * *

After continuing to discuss Riser's request for a peerage member his parents sighed heavily and Lord Phenex said, "Very well. You've made your point Riser. If you truly wish for her to be your second bishop we will accept your request, odd as it is."

Riser grinned slyly and said, "I am pleased, Father, Mother." Bowing he continued, "I guarantee you will not be disappointed in your decision."

Sighing Lady Phenex said, "I certainly hope so." She turned to one of the guards and said, "Please go bring her here."

The guard saluted and said, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Naruto and Ravel found their way to the main courtyard where Naruto does most of his training to find Karlamine and Siris were busy in the middle of a spar.

Their swords clashed as Naruto and Ravel entered the courtyard.

The two women noticed the children enter the area and pulled apart, stowing their swords, and bowed to the two and said, "It's good to see you young lord/young lady."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and the two women said sweating, "Naruto/Ravel."

Ravel tilted her head and asked, "Why'd they correct themselves like that?"

Karlamine smiled and said, "Naruto doesn't like it when we refer to him with honorific titles."

Ravel widened her eyes and looked at Naruto and opened her mouth to speak but then shook her head and asked with a smile, "Because they're your family?"

Naruto grinned and said, "You learn fast."

Ravel smiled and looked at the two for a moment before asking, "What pieces are they?"

Naruto nodded and responded, "They're my knights, and they're very skilled. In fact, they're training me in how to use swords just like Yubelluna is training me to use magic."

Ravel blinked in surprise as she learned more and more about Naruto. She then looked at his two knights and said with a smile, "You must be very strong."

Karlamine smiled and said, "I'm only as strong as my king."

Siris nodded in agreement.

Naruto smiled abashedly and said, "Come on, you two are perfectly strong without my help."

Karlamine shook her head and said, "That's not as true as you think youn-Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said, "If you say so, I'll let you two get back to your spar."

Karlamine nodded and said, "Your presence is always appreciated."

Naruto nodded happily and then said, "Alright, I guess that just leaves Isabela. Let's go, she should be wandering around the front of the castle keeping an eye on the border."

Ravel nodded and followed Naruto to find his rook.

* * *

Back inside the throne room, Riser, Ruval and their parents sat at the long table as the door opened, allowing several people to enter.

Lord Phenex looked as the women entered and said, "Ah, it seems the rest of your peerage has arrived."

Riser smiled crookedly as they entered.

The first of the group was a woman who wore a tight, short, black leather dress the extended to the middle of her thighs. She had a gray haori with the Phenex crest on it, long black leather boots, a loosely tied leather belt and a sword in one hand. She had long light grey hair tied in a ponytail and narrow grey eyes.

The second was a young woman with long black hair with split bangs, with side bangs held up with white folds, and brown eyes who wore a purple kimono with multiple symbols on it.

The third was a woman wearing a white haori and a red hakama with short, unkempt brown hair and green eyes.

Next to her was a slender woman with disheveled grey hair, narrow dark eyes and her body wrapped in bandages under a tattered black kimono and clawed gauntlets on her hands.

On the left of the grey-haired woman was a woman who had dark skin and short black hair and dark grey eyes. She wore a yellow and purple leotard that wrapped around her and was held together by a ring just above her navel, and exposed portions of her midriff, sides, arms and outer part of her thighs. Lastly, she wore long black boots and short black fingerless gloves.

Next to her were three girls. The first was a girl with long blonde hair reaching the middle of her back, red-brown eyes who wore a green and brown schoolgirl uniform along with black and yellow headphones. The second was a girl who wore the same uniform as the former but had short blue hair, brown eyes and wore round, frameless glasses with an ormantel hair accessory on the left side of her head. The third also wore the same outfit and had long pink hair, similarly colored eyes and had a strange hat that resembled an animal on her head.

Riser laughed and said, "Now, I will soon have the next piece of my set."

The grey-haired woman walked up to him and said, "I do certainly hope you get what you're needing. After all it will help with watching the other houses bow before you."

Riser wrapped his hand around her and squeezed her ass and said, "Of course, Karasuba my queen."

* * *

It was not terribly difficult for Naruto and Ravel to find Isabela as she was, as expected, guarding the front area of the castle as she walked back and forth.

As she did she noticed Naruto and Ravel coming up to her. Nodding she asked, "Need something?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I'm just introducing Ravel to my peerage."

Ravel waved to Isabela.

Isabela waved back with a smile.

Ravel looked at her and said, "You're very pretty."

Isabela smiled and said, "Thank you for the compliment." She looked at Naruto and asked, "Did you want me to demonstrate some of my abilities?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, that's alright. I just to introduce the two of you."

Isabela nodded and said, "It was nice meeting you Ravel."

Ravel nodded with a smile and said, "Same to you Isabela."

Isabela smiled again before returning to her observations.

* * *

As Naruto and Ravel made their way back to the courtyard they ran into a guard who said, "Lady Ravel, I've been looking for you."

Ravel raised an eyebrow and asked, "What for?"

"Your presence has been requested in the throne room," the guard reported.

Ravel looked at Naruto who smiled and said, "I'll go with you if you want."

Ravel smiled and nodded and the two made their way to the throne room.

* * *

The two arrived with their escort swiftly at the throne room.

Riser smirked deviously as the door opened but scowled when he saw Naruto. As they entered he said, "We only called for Ravel."

Naruto shrugged and said, "She wanted me to accompany her."

Lady Phenex glanced at Lord Phenex who nodded discreetly.

Riser huffed and said, "So be it."

Lord Phenex nodded and asked, "Do you know why you've been called here Ravel?"

Ravel shook her head and said, "No. Why?"

Riser chuckled and said, "You now have the honor of joining my peerage."

Ravel widened her eyes, Ruval sighed and Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Ravel tilted her head and said, "What? I'm becoming one of your servants?"

Riser laughed lightly and said, "If you wish to put it that way, yes, yes you get the honor of becoming your big brother's servant, bishop specifically."

Ravel frowned in curiosity and said, "Why would you want me as a servant?"

Riser stood up with a grand motion and said, "Come now, my dear sister, it is quite evident from Ruval's reports that you have great magical skill. I would be thrilled to have you as one of my servants."

Naruto narrowed his eyes further in suspicion and thought, '_This is just twisted. He even plans on using his own damned sister? How low is bottom for this creep?_'

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **"**_**Something tells me he uses Kamui. That way rock bottom never comes.**_**"**

Naruto merely sighed at Ryuujin's comments and refocused on the events before him.

Ruval sighed and asked, "Brother, are you certain you wish to do this?"

Riser put a hand on his hip and said, "Of course I am. Having such a powerful bishop will raise my status among the houses, plus being able to convince my own family into my servitude is quite a feat. Do you not agree?"

Ruval sighed in response.

Ravel huffed and said, "I don't want to be your servant!"

Riser chuckled and said, "But of course you don't. You're merely a child, you do not have the foresight to see the future advantages of having such a great king."

Ravel moaned and said, "I'm not stupid! I don't want to be anyone's servant!"

Riser sneered in response and said, "Do not shout at me, girl. You are far too young to understand the political and social implications of this decision. Heheh, you needn't worry though. I will handle all of those matters for you. And…with this, you don't have to worry about finding your own peerage, you can merely focus on being a child."

Ravel huffed again and then looked at Naruto. Something seemed to click in her mind and she grabbed on to Naruto's arm and said, "I'll join Naruto's peerage."

Naruto blinked in confusion and said, "Eh?"

Riser sneered and shouted, "What!?"

Lord and Lady Phenex widened their eyes in surprise and Ruval smirked imperceptibly.

Ravel merely huffed again as she held onto Naruto's arm.

Riser scowled and looked to his parents saying, "Mother, Father! I demand punishment for this brat! He arrogated Isabela from me, I will not allow him to perform the same with my own sister!"

Lord Phenex narrowed his eyes and said, "You forget Riser, Ravel is his sister as well."

Riser scowled and shouted, "No she is NOT! He is nothing more than an outsider who had the stupid luck of falling in front of our house!"

Lord Phenex frowned and said coldly, "That is quite enough Riser. You are heavily overstepping your bounds. By blood or not Naruto _is_ a member of our house, I would entreat you to remember that."

Lady Phenex nodded in agreement and added, "Also, this has presented quite a momentous occasion. The first time a high class devil has actually requested to be part of another's peerage. At this time we cannot deny such an event for your own personal desires."

Riser trembled in shock and squeezed his fist before turning to Naruto, then back to his parents and saying, "You cannot truly be considering this. They are both merely children, neither of them can understand the implications of such an event. Ravel is merely being difficult for the sake of rebellion."

Naruto clenched his fists in anger as he listened to Riser's dialogue. What angered him weren't the insults Riser was sending at him, but rather at Ravel, Riser's own sister.

Lord Phenex put up his hand said, "I have heard and understand your arguments Riser," Riser gave a twisted smirk, "however…"

Riser raised an eyebrow in annoyed confusion.

"…Ravel has specifically requested to be in Naruto, her brother's, peerage. As a result, her request supersedes yours," Lord Phenex then turned to Ravel and asked, "Are you certain you wish to be in Naruto's peerage?"

Ravel nodded assuredly.

He then turned to Naruto and asked, "And do you accept having her in your peerage?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and glanced to Riser then back to Lord Phenex and nodded.

Lord Phenex smiled and said, "Then it is set. Ravel Phenex shall join the peerage of Naruto Phenex."

Ravel smiled and Naruto gave a soft smile.

Riser clenched his fists and trembled lightly before storming out of the room, his peerage not far behind.

However his queen, Karasuba, stopped and looked back at Naruto, she then gave an intrigued smirk before leaving.

Naruto sighed and said to Ravel, "I guess that means we should go ahead and decide what piece you get."

Lady Phenex walked over and said, "Actually, I have a suggestion for you on that matter."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it?"

"Bishop," Lady Phenex said with a smile. "Ruval has been training Ravel intermittently during her time with him. He has been updating us on her progress, and she shows great potential for magic. So I would suggest the position of bishop, your first."

Ravel raised an eyebrow but Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "I agree." Pulling away from Ravel kindly he pulled out his evil piece set and said, "Shall we?"

* * *

Riser walked out of the room in a rage and made his way to the library, where he found Shugita looking over different books.

The old man looked up and saw Riser enter. He asked, "Ah, young Riser, need something?"

Riser sighed heavily to relieve the tension and said, "Yes, I would like to discuss that deal you offered before."

Shugita smiled wryly as he heard the words.

* * *

The light on Ravel's chest died down as Naruto's bishop piece fused with her body.

She sighed as the sensation flowed through her. She then stood up and said in confusion, "I thought I was supposed to feel different."

Ruval walked over and said with a chuckle, "Don't worry. The change isn't felt under normal circumstances. It's when you use your magic again that it'll become clear."

Ravel nodded confused but accepted the answer.

Ruval smiled and said, "I do have some bad news however."

Ravel tilted her head and said, "Moooouu, what?"

Smiling he said, "Due to you joining Naruto's peerage, I can no longer train you. Now, you will train in magic alongside Naruto with Yubelluna…I am hoping that's alright?"

Ravel perked up momentarily before blushing and turning to the side and saying, "I-it's fine. T-though I-I'll just be training with Yubelluna."

Ruval chuckled and said, "Of course." He turned to Naruto and his family and said, "If you'll excuse me, I must return home. I have many duties to attend to."

His parents nodded in response as a magic circle appeared below him, teleporting him away.

Ravel glanced at Naruto, whom responded with a smile. Ravel turned bright red and looked away swiftly.

Naruto sighed and said, "Well, I guess that means you'll need a room, huh?"

Ravel nodded and turned to her parents. Lady Phenex nodded and said, "I believe I can find you an acceptable room."

She clapped and soon Shuriya showed up alongside a new maid, a young woman with long brown hair that fell beside her face and red-brown eyes who wore a white hairband, a black, knee-length dress with a heart shaped front that attached to a band around her neck to hold it up along with white stockings, shin-high boots and frilled wristbands as well as a white apron. She bowed and said, "My name is Marion. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Ravel nodded and asked, "Is she…my maid?"

Lady Phenex nodded and Shuriya added, "She is a friend of mine. I had originally planned on suggesting her to be Naruto's second maid, but this should work. Don't you think?"

Marion nodded and said, "I do."

Nodding as well, Lady Phenex said, "Marion, please show Ravel to where she will be staying."

Bowing, Marion said, "As you wish." She outstretched her hand and led Ravel to her room.

* * *

The situation in the Phenex house became even tenser after that event. Naruto soon found himself purposefully avoiding Riser. He also noticed the man start to act even stranger than normal.

Several months passed and this slipped his mind when a visit was paid to the Phenex house.

He had overheard the name to be one he recognized, Vergil Murmur. He recognized it because the Murmurs were one of the most important families during one of the more recent conflicts.

During that war the Lucifer of the time, Mundus Lucifer, had come up with plans to use humans as a sort of livestock or tools and was prepared to send the armies of the Underworld into the human world in order to conquer it and enslave humanity.

The Murmurs were actually part of the group supporting Mundus, under the clan head Sparda Murmur. However, Sparda had fallen for a human woman and then viewed humans differently and suddenly opposed Mundus.

It was through his efforts and those of the Four Dark Lords that Mundus was defeated when he went truly power hungry. Sparda also had two sons but not much was written about them.

'_That's about what the old man said, isn't Ryuujin?_' Naruto asked.

Ryuujin nodded and said, **"**_**More or less.**_**"**

Chuckling Naruto said, '_I've memorized every word that old man's said to me. Hearing him repeat it a thousand times helps._'

Naruto had decided to investigate what Vergil's reason for visiting was.

He nearly nodded off several times during the conversation but had basically heard that despite bringing down a corrupt Satan it was still considered rebellion and as such the Murmurs were punished, primarily by demotion of status, although having nearly seventy percent of their clan destroyed in their clan destroyed in the war didn't help the demotion. However, the Phenex clan had taken interest in the power and skill the Murmurs displayed during the war and had agreed to aid them in restoring their status in return for the Murmur's aid to the Phenex.

Naruto had also heard that Vergil was mainly discussing with Lord Phenex the future of the alliance and any alterations that would be made. One of the things that stuck out in Naruto's mind was Vergil asking for Lord Phenex's help in finding his brother, Dante.

Naruto was perplexed at this as he had expected that the family would want to stick together. Although he decided it wasn't his concern. He then watched as Vergil asked Lord Phenex for a favor.

* * *

"My son?" Lord Phenex asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vergil nodded and said in an even tone, "Yes. It has been going around that the newest, adopted, son of the Phenex clan is making quite a name for himself. Not only has he been betrothed to the heiress of the Gremory clan he is one of the few devils throughout history to have a member of their family join their peerage willingly. I'm intrigued as to what kind of person could do this."

Lord Phenex shrugged and said, "I don't see any harm in it." Waving his hand to a guard he said, "Why don't you bring Naruto here?"

Nodding the guard left the room.

* * *

Naruto sighed and jumped down from the roof and made his way to the hallway where he was fond by the guard and brought to the meeting room.

He entered the room and said, "You wanted to see me Father?"

Lord Phenex shook his head and said, "No, it wasn't me."

"It was me."

Naruto turned and saw a man with short, white, slicked back hair, blue eyes and fair skin who wore a blue long coat with black fingerless gloves, tall black boots and who held a sword in his left hand. He nodded and said, "I'll answer your unasked question, I am Vergil Murmur, and these are my peerage." Around him were fifteen people, his peerage.

Naruto blinked and looked at the people, who were all assorted just the same as a chess line.

On Vergil's left was who Naruto assumed, perplexedly, was his queen. A man with short, messy, silver haired, man with brown eyes. He wore a black, open front, long-sleeved shirt with an 'x' pattern across his midsection. He also wore black combat gloves and long black pants, topped with a long orange scarf. Lastly he, like Vergil, held a sword in his left hand.

Vergil noticed the question on Naruto's face and said, "Yes, Mutsu is my queen."

Naruto narrowed his eyes incredulously and thought, '_That's just weird._'

"_**Rias is a king,**_**"** Ryuujin added flatly.

Naruto just sighed.

On Vergil's right was a woman with short, light brown hair, dull grey eyes and pale skin with the Murmur symbol on her forehead who wore a white kimono with a slightly shorter than normal skirt, that hung low on her shoulders and wide on her chest, a black obi around her waist and chains on that held the different parts of her outfit together including one chain that went around her neck and through her cleavage, attaching to the waist of her kimono.

Vergil motioned to her and said, "This would be one of my bishops, Akitsu."

Next was a woman with short grey hair, dark grey eyes, with a red spot on her forehead and wearing red square glasses attached to a glasses chain, a light purple, frilled kimono with a dark obi and black belt along with arm length pale purple arm warmers resembling sleeves. She looked at Naruto scrutinizing. The woman adjusted her glasses and said, "I am Kochou, Vergil's bishop."

On Akitsu's right was a woman who was tall and had long green hair and blue eyes who wore a white and blue belly top that revealed a lot of cleavage and had the Phenex crest just above her left breast. She also wore long dark gloves and long brown stockings held by a garter over her bloomers with long dark boots, she also wielded a long red spear.

"This is one of my knights, Toyotama," Vergil said as Toyotama bowed lightly.

Next to Kochou was a teenage girl with blonde hair and grey eyes wearing a tight leather top with horizontal black and purple stripes that exposed both her midriff and her collarbone along with leather bloomers and thigh length stockings as well as shoulder length fingerless gloves with the same pattern that had multiple long threads attached to the top which ended with large curved blades that she kept stowed on her belt. The girl spoke before Vergil and said with an annoyed undertone, "I'm his other knight, you can just call me Sai."

Naruto sweat-dropped and thought, '_Why do all Sais insist on wearing oddly revealing clothing and being weirdos?_'

Ryuujin simply chuckled.

Next to Toyotama was a petite young woman with short, messy black hair and dark eyes who wore a white top covered by a black tie and connected with cross-shaped bands to her bloomers as well as wearing long-sleeved black gloves and black, thigh high stockings. Pointing to herself she said, "Oshino, rook."

'_Not much for words it seems,_' Naruto thought.

Next to Sai was a girl with long black hair tied in twin ponytails wearing a priestess outfit with semi-detached sleeves and a short pink skirt with a train on it. She bowed timidly and said, "Ah…I…I-I-"

Sai sighed and put a hand on her head and said slightly nicer than before, "Her name's Shi. She's shy."

Shi nodded weakly and bowed slightly.

Naruto just nodded and looked to the next person, a girl with long blonde hair tied into twintails with blue eyes wearing a black, Chinese style dress with a vertical yellow stripe down the middle and a whip in her hand. Smirking she said, "Name's Mitsuha."

Naruto nodded and looked to the other side and saw Mitsuha, then back, Mitsuha. Tilting his head to the side the other Mitsuha giggled and said, "My name's Mitsuki, Mitsuha's sister."

Naruto blinked and noticed Mitsuki was different, she wore a western style dress and a whip with multiple strands instead of just one.

Naruto nodded and thought, '_At least they could have different colored eyes._'

"_**Or have one of them have your kids,**_**"** Ryuujin commented plainly.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, '_Shut. Up._' He then looked at the person next to Mitsuha, a boy with messy silver hair and grey eyes wearing a white button-down, long sleeve shirt with a high folded collar, a black apron, and light, black backpack and pale shorts. The boy looked at Naruto timidly and said, "I-I'm…Shiina."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_This is…bizarre. Why does this guy have so many guys in his peerage? I'm no Jiraiya but that's just weird._'

Ryuujin suppressed a chuckle.

Next to Mitsuki was a young woman with waist length, straight blonde hair with two red ribbons on the sides and green eyes. She wore a sleeveless white shirt that was very tight and accentuated her bust with a red bowtie on the neck, shoulder length white gloves with ribbons at the top that were the source of her long black ribbon-weapons, a short black skirt with white frills at the edge and thigh high boots. She bowed and said timidly, "My name…is Kujou."

Naruto nodded and bowed in return.

Next was a dark skinned woman with waist length, jet black hair, a bikini top under a shawl, along with a buckled sarong and leather knee-high boots. She smirked and said, "I'm Yahan, one of Vergil's pawns."

Next to Yahan was a young woman with short black hair and dark grey eyes wearing a sleeveless, purple belly shirt with a turtle neck that accentuated her prominent bust, dagger holsters on her upper arms with the number 72 tattooed on her right shoulder in red along with bicep length, fingerless blue gloves and purple shorts with a blue skirt over them. She smiled and said, "I'm Natsu, nice to meet you."

Next was a tall girl with short black hair and brown eyes who wore bloomers and a Chinese style dress with a large "19" printed on her left thigh, she was also holding dual kodachi. She shrugged and said to Naruto, "Might as well, I'm Ikki."

Naruto nodded with a smile.

Last was a girl with short dark purple hair with a red bow on her bangs and brown eyes wearing a long, open-front black dress with a white dress underneath it that had short, puffed shoulders and long white gloves. On her waist she had several spiked chakrams. She huffed.

Mitsuha sighed and said, "She's Oriha."

Naruto nodded confused.

Vergil then looked at Naruto himself and narrowed his eyes. He then glanced at Lord Phenex and said, "I must say, he's not much to look at."

Naruto merely shrugged.

As Naruto's peerage had entered during the meeting Vergil examined them and said, "I'm not impressed. Your peerage is rather small and they seem very undisciplined. With them you're unlikely to win."

Naruto's peerage gave him annoyed looks and Naruto snapped, "Why don't you not insult my friends? You can say what you like about me, but don't insult them."

Vergil motioned his peerage to leave and began walking out, he then looked back at Naruto and said dismissively, "You're just like my brother, another headache."

As the group left Naruto thought, '_Great, another perfectionist like Mr. Edison with the little black book-o-death and the clown from Hell._'

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **"**_**At least this one doesn't have the clown. He has something nicer to look at. Nor that damned thing, that was quite the pain in the ass.**_**"**

Naruto nodded and said, '_Agreed, and another psychotic perfectionist isn't why I'm here._'

Lord Phenex walked up to Naruto and said sympathetically, "I hope you weren't too offended by what he said. We devils are a proud race."

Naruto shrugged and said, "What he said about me is fine. I couldn't care less." He then narrowed his eyes and said, "But no one insults my friends."

His peerage all had varying reactions of happiness to what he said.

Ravel however had the strongest as she turned to the side in a huff, Yubelluna sighed in amusement.

Lord Phenex raised an eyebrow and then chuckled and said, "I see. Well, at any rate, I suppose that it's time you start learning about the Rating Games."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "But I'm already being taught about it by Shugita."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yes, but you need to learn how to actually participate. I actually have someone interesting in mind to help you with the ins and outs. Unfortunately it will be some time before he arrives so I hope you wouldn't mind waiting."

Naruto nodded and said, "I don't mind."

Nodding Lord Phenex said, "Good. Now, since we are done here you may do as you please."

Naruto grinned and said, "Great, I was actually thinking of going outside the castle."

Lord Phenex raised an eyebrow and said, "Why? What reason would you have for going out of the castle?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "I'm bored just running around the castle. I want to see what's out there."

Lord Phenex sighed and said, "So be it. Just don't go on your own, and stay out of the forest to the east."

Naruto tilted his head and asked, "Why? What's bad about it?"

Narrowing his eyes Lord Phenex said, "We have heard rumors that there is a witch living in that forest. You don't need to worry about the specifics about it but just know that even to devils witches and wizards can be dangerous."

Naruto nodded and said with a comical salute, "You got it!"

As he left Lord Phenex turned to Yubelluna and asked, "He's going straight for the forest isn't he?"

Yubelluna merely nodded.

* * *

Naruto exited the castle with Isabela and Karlamine beside him.

He moaned and said, "Come on, I don't you need you guys to come with me."

Isabela chuckled and said, "Unfortunately Lord Phenex is far too convinced that you will go straight for the forest, so it is necessary that we go with you."

Naruto frowned in annoyance but then grinned as he got an idea.

* * *

After walking around the area around the castle for several minutes Naruto suddenly took off and bolted behind a tree.

"Hey/Oh no!" Karlamine and Isabela shouted as he ran off.

They circled around the tree and found him standing there grinning, a small amount of smoke dissipating around him.

Isabela raised an eyebrow in confusion and Karlamine narrowed her eyes and asked incredulously, "Alright, what're you up to?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Nothing at all."

Karlamine walked over and put a hand on his head and said with a smirk, "You don't really think we believe that, do you?"

Naruto blinked and then grinned.

Karlamine sighed and knocked him on the head lightly, causing him to disappear in a burst of smoke.

Isabel rubbed her nose in frustration and said, "I'll look for him from above."

Karlamine waved her hand and said, "No need, I know exactly where he's gone."

* * *

And right she was as Naruto made his way into the forest to try and find that witch, if only to see if something interesting would happen or if he could get information.

He walked through the forest and noticed immediately the much higher concentration of mana. It was relatively normal in the Underworld for forests to denser mana than the surrounding area just due to the wildlife but that specific forest had a mana density almost tangibly thick.

He stopped, however, when he heard a small voice say, "Leave. You are unwelcome here."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow as he used his senses to pinpoint the location of the voice. Unfortunately the voice seemed to bounce around and he couldn't determine the origin of the voice. He sighed and said, "If that's not bad enough whoever it is can't come up with good lines."

"H-hey! I-I mean…do not insult the forest spirit," the voice scolded. Naruto could determine one thing from when the voice seemed to normalize, it was a woman's voice.

Narrowing his eyes as he walked he thought, '_Must be the forest witch. This'll be different._'

"_**Long as you don't do anything stupid you should be able to finish this up quick and move on to something else,**_**"** Ryuujin commented.

Naruto nodded and said, '_Perhaps, I just want to see what there is to this forest witch. If she's causing so much trouble she must have some degree of power. If I can't convince her to help me then I can at least get a good gauge on my current abilities._'

Ryuujin gave a vocal shrug and said, **"**_**Do what you want. Just do it quick, with all this sparring you've been doing Bellcross and white-face are getting antsy.**_**"**

Naruto sighed and said, '_Of course they are. Well tell Izanagi it could be soon._'

"_**Heh, tell him yourself. I'm tired of hearing his annoying voice,**_**"** Ryuujin said plainly.

* * *

Karlamine and Isabela reached the edge of the forest and Isabela said with a sigh, "This place is creepy."

Karlamine looked side to side and said, "Sure is."

"What are the two of you doing?"

The two froze in a shiver and then turned around and saw Yubelluna standing behind them with an annoyed look.

They both sweated heavily and Karlamine asked, "O-oh…uh, hey there…Yubelluna. What are you doing here?"

Yubelluna narrowed her eyes and said, "That's what I'd like to know. Why are you two here?"

Karlamine fumbled over her words slightly before sighing heavily and said, "We've lost Naruto into the forest."

Yubelluna sighed and said, "I see. So why are you two standing here?"

Karlamine said in confusion, "What…what do you mean?"

Walking past them she said, "We can't let him get lost can we?"

The two women nodded and followed behind her.

* * *

Naruto continued wandering through the forest, ignoring the threats of the voice that echoed around him.

After several seconds Naruto narrowed his eyes and then jumped in the air as a blast of energy crashed into the spot where he was standing.

He landed nearby uninjured. He looked around in annoyance for the source when he sensed another coming towards him. He raised its hand as it crashed into the ground.

Nearby, a female voice shouted, "Valkyria! You weren't supposed to kill the kid."

Another voice, also female but more irritable, said, "It doesn't matter, he's not supposed to be here."

"You might want to reword that," Yubelluna said as she looked at who had attacked Naruto.

There were two women standing on a tree limb above them.

The first was a young woman with long blonde hair and green eyes who had prominent blush on her cheeks and wore a blue, yellow and pink off-the-shoulder garment that exposed much of her large chest and extended to her mid-thighs, ending in a skirt as well as a tall pointed hat with rings, thigh-high boots, and pink and blue gauntlets. She also had a blue and pink wand with a yellow spiral at the top.

The other was a slightly older woman with knee-length brown hair and blue eyes who wore a very similar outfit to the other aside from pointed shoulders and a collar that barely covered her generous bust that was in a darker blue and yellow borders as well a longer wand that was dark blue with yellow accents that had a hooked top with green jewels.

Yubelluna narrowed her eyes and asked, "Who are you two?"

The first girl giggled and struck a comical pose and said, "My name is Mana, the super wonderful magician."

The other woman sighed and said, "You can simply call me Valkyria."

Mana moaned and said, "Come on, Val~! You never play along."

Valkyria gained a tic mark and said, "You're far too energetic. You need to calm it down."

Mana moaned in frustration.

Valkyria sighed again and then looked at Yubelluna and the others and said coldly, "You need to leave this forest. We are the ones who protect it, we refuse to let it be destroyed by devils like you."

Yubelluna narrowed her eyes and said, "You attacked our king. I hope you're ready for the consequences."

Valkyria smirked and said, "Oh? I hope you don't bore me."

She and Mana then began levitate into the air in preparation for battle.

Valkyria raised her staff in the air and condensed energy in it and tossed it at the group.

As it reached them Yubelluna raised her staff as it crashed in a blast of dust and dirt.

Valkyria smirked and said, "They weren't much."

Mana put a finger on her chin and said in wonder, "~Wow~, you beat'em fast Val."

Something then burst out of the dust, Isabela. She shot up into the air and slammed a foot into Valkyria's stomach and slammed her into the tree behind them.

"Val!" Mana shouted before aiming her staff at Isabela and sending a stream of fire at her.

Isabela kicked off the edge of the tree to dodge the stream.

Valkyria moaned as she stood up and shouted, "Mana, behind you!"

Mana blinked and turned just in time to dodge a slice from Karlamine.

Karlamine landed on the ground with a grunt and watched as Mana mocked her.

Valkyria gasped and shouted, "Move!"

A large blast of fire smashed into the tree next to them as Yubelluna floated above them.

Mana and Valkyria fired simultaneous blasts of fire.

Yubelluna raised her staff and said, "Barrier!" A sphere of white energy constructed from magical circles appeared around her, deflecting the flames around her. As the shield dissipated the women watched as a magic circle below her faded.

Valkyria then signaled Mana to move as a large, flaming lance fell from the sky, nearly impaling them both.

Valkyria snarled and said, "You're irritating."

Yubelluna smirked and said, "Perhaps you need to step up your game." She lazily swung her staff at an incoming blast of lightning from Mana that was swatted away.

Mana groaned and said, "Who is this woman?"

Yubelluna smirked again and said, "My name is Yubelluna, queen of Naruto Phenex."

Valkyria huffed and said, "It doesn't matter who she is. You either need to leave or die."

Karlamine jumped onto a nearby tree and said, "Not after what you've done."

Valkyria charge energy in her staff and Yubelluna charged energy in hers and both prepared to fire the blasts when Naruto shouted, "STOP!"

Valkyria raised an eyebrow as Yubelluna sighed released her attack. She then snarled and said, "Don't make a fool of me!"

She tossed the blast at Yubelluna who prepared to block the attack but Naruto jumped onto a branch in front of her and raised both hands, the blast of energy shrinking and dissipating as it was sucked into his hands.

Yubelluna widened her eyes as that happened and Valkyria narrowed hers in annoyance.

Valkyria looked at Naruto and said, "Look boy, you need to take yourself and your servants leave the forest and never come back."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why? Why're you two protecting this forest so defiantly?"

Valkyria snarled and shot back, "A child like you wouldn't understand."

Naruto smirked and responded, "I'm smarter than you think. Try me."

Valkyria raised an eyebrow and replied, "Very well…you devils are always going around destroying the few forests the Underworld has. Now almost every forest on this planet is dead and rotten. Your evil influence has caused this, your insatiable desire for power has resulted in this travesty. We refuse to let this happen again or continue to this, the last spot on this world where the animals can live in peace."

Naruto looked down from her to Mana where the blonde was playing with several wolves, mainly petting their necks and backs.

Naruto then looked behind him to the edge of the forest where he could see exactly what Valkyria was talking about. He sighed as he turned around and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Valkyria sneered and said, "Unless you can keep other devils out or make more forests, no, there isn't."

Yubelluna looked at Naruto as he thought and said, "I'm not sure about the second one but I do believe we can do something about the first."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Valkyria narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

He asked, "What could we do?"

Smiling she said, "The laws of devil society say that when a devil purchases a tract of land they have complete sole control over that land. If he wishes to Lord Phenex could purchase the land the forest rests on in your name, and only you could have say in what happens, for example making it illegal for those outside of whom you select to enter."

Naruto smiled and said, "I like that." He turned to Valkyria and asked, "How's that sound to you?"

Valkyria folded her arms and asked, "It sounds too good to be true. Why would you consider something like that?"

Naruto grinned and said, "I know what it's like to lose your home, and if you consider this your home I'd like to help protect it. But…there is something I'd like in return."

Valkyria scoffed and said snidely, "Of course, what do you want?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I'd like you to provide aid to my family."

"Like what?" Valkyria asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "It's obvious you two are skilled in magic, so just anything related to magic."

Valkyria narrowed her eyes and said, "Fine, but we will only help you."

Mana floated up beside her ad wrapped her in a hug and said with a leg bent, "Yay! We made a new friend Val!"

Valkyria moaned and said, "Why me?"

* * *

Naruto quickly arrived back at the Phenex house where he was reprimanded by Lord Phenex, then given permission to purchase the land as no other devils had been willing to due to Mana and Valkyria's hidden influence.

As the terms were set up, Lord Phenex turned to Yubelluna and asked, "Yubelluna, tell me: how skilled were they?"

Nodding she said, "They were rather skilled, they were able to freely manipulate the elements as well as utilize raw mana for attacks, something that is rare to accomplish. Why do you ask?"

Smiling he said, "I was just thinking it's time Naruto acquires his own contracted magician."

Yubelluna raised an eyebrow and asked, "As his contracted magician? Are you certain one of them is a good fit?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Of course. If they are as powerful as you say, plus I'd say Naruto has earned their favor, wouldn't you?"

Yubelluna sighed and said, "I suppose. But I can imagine Naruto would see this as using them."

Lord Phenex blinked and said, "Oh yes, I keep forgetting he has the heart of a Gremory. Well, we'll see what he says later. For now don't mention it to him, I have some matters to handle."

Yubelluna nodded as Lord Phenex left.

* * *

In a dark room lit by only the dim light from a cauldron, two figures stood in a conversation.

One had white hair and the other had lavender hair.

"So, that is Naruto Phenex?" the lavender haired figure asked as it looked into the cauldron, which displayed images of Naruto's exploits since arriving.

"Yes, that is him. Rather intriguing for a child, even a devil child, is he not?" the white haired figure asked.

The other figure nodded and said, "Yes. His power displayed now means his future power could be incredible. And I feel bothered by him. He seems far too…magnanimous for a devil."

"Are you feeling compassion for a devil?" the white haired figure asked sarcastically.

After a short pause the other figure said unsurely, "…No, of course not."

"Good," the white figure said succinctly.

* * *

Several days passed after Naruto's encounter with Mana and Valkyria, at that point he was informed of devils' relationship with magicians.

Magicians, wizards or witches were special humans with the ability to use mana in the same way as devils. A rare feat amongst humans considering most lack the ability to utilize mana in a functional way.

Most of these humans had a limited capacity to learn magic, so often magicians would form pacts, or contracts, with devils in exchange for protection, knowledge or clout. Lord Phenex was surprised to see that Mana and Valkyria were not only human but had quite the amount of skill in magic.

Lord Phenex explained this to Naruto after Shugita explained the basics of magicians and how they relate to devils.

* * *

Naruto tilted his head and asked, "Form a pact with them? Why?"

Lord Phenex smirked and said, "Well, what you're doing for them is quite major. I'd say it's only right they compensate you properly."

Naruto scratched his head and said, "Well…they already are if you ask me."

Lord Phenex chuckled and said, "Perhaps, but every high ranking devil has a magician in their back pocket."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "So what would they get out of it?"

Lord Phenex raised an eyebrow and asked, "Them? Aren't you concerned with what you'll get?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "I have a pretty good idea of what I'm getting. I'm just curious."

Lord Phenex folded his arms and tapped a finger in thought and then said with a sigh, "Well…they get you as a political backer should they run into…problems, plus it means they have access to special knowledge and equipment that is normally unavailable to magicians and only to devils."

Naruto folded his arms and then said with a smile, "Okay, if you think asking one of them to make a contract would be a good idea I'll give it a shot."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Good. Now we just need to get everything set up."

Naruto nodded and said, "Right, sounds good to me."

* * *

Naruto made his way to the forest on his own at first, adoptive father or not Naruto still wasn't certain about the Phenexes.

With that in mind he made his way to the forest in order to speak with Mana and Valkyria.

* * *

When he arrived he found them seemingly as he had expected, merely lying against a tree with different forest animals around them.

Valkyria looked up as Naruto approached. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Mana, Naruto is coming."

Mana nodded and the two stood up, expecting the different animals around them to scatter instantly.

But what actually happened surprised them even more.

As he approached, the animals seemed to back up slowly, however none showed signs of fear, rather they displayed signs of almost reverence.

Valkyria narrowed her eyes in curiosity but decided to momentarily ignore it and asked, "So, what brings you here?"

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "My father suggested something for you to repay me with, for what I did for the forest."

Valkyria narrowed her eyes further but Mana tilted her head and asked, "What is it?"

Nodding he said, "He suggested forming a contract with one of you."

Both widened their eyes slightly and Valkyria asked, "And do you agree with his decision?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "I both agree and don't agree."

Mana tilted her head in confusion while Valkyria asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is I agree because it would help me to make a contract with a powerful magician, but I also disagree because I don't like how it almost sounds like you're becoming my servants," Naruto responded.

Valkyria raised an eyebrow and thought, '_What is this boy? He's so…different from most devils. He almost seems to detest the idea of servitude. What could make him seem so…kind?_' She then caught his words and said with a chuckle, "Well, it only sounds like servitude because that's the agreement most devils and magicians come to. The magician effectively serves the devil and gets protection, knowledge and influence in return. However this is a contract, an agreement. All that we need to do is decide on what we both want from the other party and then figure out which way benefits both sides the most. That's the easy part though."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "…Then…what's the hard part?"

"Actually making the contract. Unlike with a devil adding a piece to their peerage, the actual making of the contract is done by the magician," Valkyria said.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_If speaking bogus words and kissing is involved I quit._'

**"****_Heheh, come on. You're not still bitter about that are you?_****"** Ryuujin asked teasingly.

**"****_About what?_****"** Bellcross asked.

**"****_I'll tell you later,_****"** Ryuujin said.

'_I'd rather not talk about it,_' Naruto retorted. He then looked at Valkyria and asked, "What's actually involved in making the contract?"

Nodding she said, "It's actually quite simple, after deciding on our terms, we shake hands, and then I cast a spell that forges a small bond between us. Well…that's if _we_ make the contract…" Valkyria trailed off after correcting herself, looking to the side nervously.

Naruto scratched his head and said with a shrug, "Uhm…okay. Is anything else required?"

Valkyria nodded and said, "Yes, the last thing that's needed is someone to be present who can vouch and enforce the terms of the contract. Usually a member of the house the devil is from is chosen for that role. But just about anyone can do it. Even my…friend over there," she said as she pointed to Mana who was busy trying to climb a tree and kept falling off.

Naruto just blinked and mumbled, "Alright then."

Valkyria nodded again and then asked with a frown, "Tell me, why'd you come here by yourself instead of waiting for your parents?"

Naruto frowned and said, "Well…I was just worried. I know why those beliefs you have about devils exist and even my family isn't helping things. I just wanted to come here first to make sure that he wasn't planning anything that would…you know, hurt you guys."

Valkyria nearly blushed in full when he spoke. She wasn't used to someone, especially a devil, or at least someone she thought was a devil, going so far out of their way to help her. Especially when not doing so would've likely resulted in them getting the better end of the deal. Releasing a heavy breath to calm herself she said, "I see…are your parents coming?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No. We aren't supposed to meet with you until tomorrow."

Valkyria nodded with a small smile and said, "Okay. In that case, I wouldn't mind making the contract with you." She then sweat-dropped as a loud thud followed by a girlish moan was heard and said, "That, and I'm fairly certain Mana is a little too incompetent to do it."

Naruto nodded and said with a grin, "See ya then!" He then vanished in a burst of smoke.

Valkyria blinked in curiosity and said, "What was that?"

* * *

The next day Naruto, along with Yubelluna and Lord Phenex, made his way back to the forest to make the contract with Valkyria official.

Along the way, Lord Phenex asked, "So, Naruto. Do you know what to expect when this actually happens?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah. She and I will come to an agreement, we'll shake hands, and then she'll cast a spell to make the contract official."

Lord Phenex laughed and said, "I see someone's been studying."

Naruto grinned and said, "I have a good source."

Lord Phenex looked at him puzzled and then laughed and said, "I'm sure you do! Now, when we arrive I have a few suggestions on what to require of her-"

Naruto put up his hand and said with a smile, "I already know what I want from her."

Lord Phenex frowned in confusion and said, "I see…well at any rate I'll still give you my suggestions since even you, despite how bright you are you're still a child, can't think of everything."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_I'm older than you could ever hope to be. If anyone should be calling anyone a child it's me to you…Dad._'

**"****_That was stupid,_****"** Bellcross commented.

'_Can it,_' Naruto retorted.

Bellcross merely grunted in response but said nothing more.

* * *

The trio arrived at the edge of the forest where Valkyria and Mana stood waiting for them.

As usual Mana stood calmly with a smile on her face, but Valkyria had her arms folded and a serious expression on her face. Whatever it was she was expecting, Naruto could tell it wasn't good.

As the three devils stopped Lord Phenex bowed and said, "It's good to meet you, Miss Mana and Miss Valkyria."

Mana waved while Valkyria said, "Why don't you save the pleasantries for later, devil?"

Lord Phenex laughed off her jab and said, "I see you wish to get straight to the point. Good. Now, normally, considering Naruto's age I would usually make the agreements with you."

Valkyria narrowed her eyes at him as he spoke but remained silent.

Widening his smile unnoticeably he said, "But in this case, he has requested to set up the contract on his own. Unless I find something to be overtly disadvantageous to him I will remain silent."

Valkyria raised an eyebrow in curiosity and nodded in agreement.

Stepping to the side Lord Phenex waved Naruto forward and Naruto and Valkyria began setting up the agreement for the contract.

The agreement they set up was simple, in exchange for Valkyria offering Naruto her services and full accumulated knowledge on magic, in addition to what he obtained from Yubelluna, Valkyria was offered access to the specialized magical archives of the Phenex clan, protection by Naruto and his peerage should she need it and a decent degree of political clout from being associated with Naruto. In addition, Naruto offered her something special.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green orb. He then walked over and handed it to the brunette and said with a grin, "It's a cool stone," and then returned to Lord Phenex and Yubelluna.

Valkyria blinked in curiosity and then noticed a piece of paper on the underside that said "read later." She raised an eyebrow but nodded and put the orb in her pocket.

Naruto tilted his head this time, surprised her minimal outfit even had pockets. But shaking his head of said thoughts he turned to his adoptive father and asked, "Is that it?"

Lord Phenex turned to Valkyria and asked, "Is there anything else you would like?"

Valkyria shook her head and asked, "And you?"

Lord Phenex put a hand on his chin in thought for several seconds and then said, "No, I believe these terms are satisfactory."

Valkyria nodded and said, "Good."

Lord Phenex turned to Naruto and said, "Now, just go shake hands and she will handle the rest."

Naruto nodded and walked over, Valkyria grasping his hand in hers.

She raised both eyebrows and thought, '_Firm handshake for a child._' She then shook her head briskly and raised her staff in the air and chanted a phrase that Naruto was hard-pressed to try and understand.

After a few seconds she finished and then said with a sigh, "Alright, the contract is completed. I assume the terms will be enacted on both sides at our leisure?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Correct. Now, unless you have further need of us Naruto has certain, important duties to attend to."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

Valkyria giggled and said, "I understand. I hope this contract proves beneficial for the both of us."

Lord Phenex nodded with a smile and said, "As do I."

The three devils then vanished in a magic-circle.

After a few seconds Mana ran up behind Valkyria and asked excitedly, "Ooh, ooh, what'd he give you?!"

Valkyria moaned in annoyance and said, "Hold on!" She then opened up the piece of paper and read its contents, which were: "This is a special jewel, a false Sacred Gear I suppose, that is in tune with the flow of nature's energy. With it you can manipulate the plantlife around you, the greatest extent of which being trees." Valkyria raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "Just who _is_ that boy?"

* * *

A couple days passed and Naruto was informed by his father that the person who would be teaching Naruto the intricacies of the Rating Game had been decided. To reach them, however, Naruto would need to venture to the Gremory house.

After hearing this, Naruto was slightly confused and asked, "Who is it?"

Lord Phenex chuckled and said, "It's Sebastian Ph-er, Michaelis."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion, he had caught his father's slip, but decided to ignore it for the moment. He nodded and asked, "When do we leave?"

Smiling, Lord Phenex said, "As soon as your peerage is assembled."

Immediately the members of his peerage one by one until all eight were present. Naruto blinked and thought, '_Huh…didn't realize I had that many._' He shrugged and then asked, "So does that mean we're ready now?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yes. I'll be going with you of course to oversee the meeting but will otherwise be uninvolved."

Naruto nodded and a magic-circle formed below him and his peerage as Lord Phenex stepped in.

Naruto sighed and said, "I hate this part."

The circle then rose up quickly, all those within it seeming to disintegrate into glowing particles.

* * *

The group arrived at the Gremory house almost immediately, a magic-circle appearing on the ground and then raising up into the air, Naruto and the others appearing as it rose.

He looked around and then noticed Sebastian along with the other servants he had met before. He tilted his head and asked, "Why are they here?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "They're going to act as…stand-ins for Sebastian's peerage, were he to have one."

Naruto shrugged and said, "If you say so."

He then heard a familiar gleeful shout as Rias came barreling out from behind Sebastian, glomping Naruto with a big hug. Naruto laughed and said, "Good to see you too!"

Rias pulled away and said with a smile, "Yup!" She then seemed to remember something and said, "There's someone just like you in _my_ family now!"

Naruto blinked and asked, "Just like me?"

She nodded and turned as a girl about the same age as Naruto and Rias walked out from behind Sebastian.

She had long, light brown hair and red eyes. She also wore a peculiar white and red outfit.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her most striking features however, the cat-like tail and ears she had. He though he'd have been used to it by that point, considering Ni and Li, but in the end it seemed he still wasn't.

The girl waved and said happily, "Hi, my name's Eris."

Naruto nodded and said with a wave, "Nice to meet you." He raised an eyebrow however, when he heard what he thought was a gulp from Ryuujin. Naruto tilted his head and asked, '_Something wrong?_'

Ryuujin responded slowly, saying, **"****_…Well…sort of._****"**

Naruto huffed and said, '_Just say it._'

Ryuujin sighed and said, **"****_Well…I think I might know who she is…_****"**

Ryuujin was obviously acting strangely and Naruto asked, '_Okay…then who is she?_'

Ryuujin sighed and said, **"****_You see…that's the hard part. I have one specifically powerful memory from two of my progeny._****"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, '_You mean the Tailed Beasts, right?_'

**"****_Y-yes…it seems that before being sealed by Hashirama…Kurama and Matatabi were…close…far closer than you would expect,_****"** Ryuujin said timidly.

Naruto remained silent for several seconds before a light came on and he said, '_…Wait…you don't mean she's…?_'

**"****_I…do,_****"** he responded flatly.

Naruto face-palmed and grumbled, "Oh boy…"

* * *

** And finished. I bet that was a bit of a kicker, the whole chapter I mean. None of you are too offended by the new series I've added in but I believe those are the last ones for this story so there shouldn't be any new series added in, I could be remembering my plans wrong but whatever. Anyway don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. Buh-bye.**


End file.
